<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Masked Genius by Ayennnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279506">Masked Genius</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayennnie/pseuds/Ayennnie'>Ayennnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aobajousai, Bad Parenting, Growing Up, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, King of The Court, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Platonic Soulmates, Prodigies, Rejection, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, genius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayennnie/pseuds/Ayennnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They only see the blue-eyed, naive kid who's good at volleyball.<br/>They don't know the pressure, stress, anxiety, and the demon that is slowly consuming him.<br/>They never noticed how empty those eyes are.<br/>No one knows how he's slowly crumbling and falling apart behind his mask.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Kageyama Tobio &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Kindaichi Yuutarou &amp; Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1044</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can never have too many angst HAHAHAHAH<br/>This story is going to be a rollercoaster ride but I promise that you'll enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young boy can feel the sharp stares as he sat on the dining table with his head hung low. Even at such a young age, the expectations of his family weighs heavily on his back. There's no room for errors. Second place is not enough to meet his parent's standards. They raised him to be the best at everything, the perfect child, that people would be envious of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he sat beside his bedroom window, the sight of children playing tag immediately greeted him. Those kids had long given up on inviting him because he always declined, or rather, his parents never approves. There's <em>no time for playing</em>, his father once said. He's <em>not like other kids. </em>  He is <em>better than them, </em> according to his father. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he thinks that maybe he <em>is </em>indeed better than those around him. He is already fluent in four languages, he can play a variety of musical instruments, he's always at the top of the class, he's athletic, their family is wealthy, he has expensive clothes and bags. But, as he watches the kids his age playing without a care in the world. He couldn't shake off the envious feeling creeping in his veins.  <em> They are happy.  </em>They have something that the boy never experienced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> "We won't let a worthless and disgraceful child put our name to shame </em>." His parents once said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped crying at the age of 7 because it makes him <em>look pathetic,  </em>according to his mother. Sometimes, he stares at the mirror and wonders if the boy with lifeless eyes staring back is him. He tries to smile but quickly grimaces at how shaky and forced it looks. Perhaps that's the reason why he never felt happiness, it doesn't suit him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he turned 8, a mark appeared on his chest, a black mask. Intricate flowers adorning its right side and a beautiful crown rests on his left side. What's surprising is that it also seems to be biting a sword. After studying the design, the boy was quick to figure out that he has two soulmates. </p>
<p>He paid no attention to it and when his mother brought it up during dinner, he informed them with nonchalance seemingly uncaring about the people he was "destined" to. If there's one thing he could be thankful for, it's the fact that his parents aren't homophobic. Frankly speaking, they don't care about love and soulmates. After all, their marks do not match. They were just trapped in a loveless marriage for the sake of business.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He soon discovered that volleyball is his favorite past-time now. During weekends, he visits his grandfather and they play together until the sun goes down. This is the only time where he feels like a child, even if it doesn't show on his face. It's almost as if he's free. It's just him and the ball, the usual judgemental glares on his back disappear and the voice whispering to him to <em>be better </em>and <em>do better, </em>ceased. More importantly, for the first time in his life despite his numerous medals and achievements, his grandfather pat him on the head and said, <em>"I'm proud of you."</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someone was now proud and satisfied with his work. His grandfather is proud of him because of volleyball. The gratefulness and fuzzy feeling in his chest were almost overwhelming and before he knew it, he was <em>smiling</em>. So he played volleyball until he can feel his muscles and bones ache. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not a year later, he realized that nice thing never lasts because his beloved grandfather soon died when he was 9. He remembers sitting in bed and staring at the worn-out volleyball held by his small, calloused hands. A single droplet of tear fell down on the ball but he didn't bother moving any muscle. He didn't even notice that he was full-blown crying until his mother pointed out that he <em>looks ridiculous.  </em>It's the first time he showed emotion inside their own home where he was supposed to be safe, and he was mocked for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> "Emotions are stupid and unnecessary," </em> he concluded later at night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He learned to hide his thoughts and emotions. Barely speaking to anyone, <em> less talk means less mistake,  </em> and fewer people approaching him, the better. He stopped thinking about himself. Like a robot on auto-pilot, he does chores and attends tutoring lessons, feeling nothing. A hollow feeling carved itself on his chest. Pleasing people, trying to make his parents proud, wanting to make everyone see how <em>good </em>he is, became a priority.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three years passed by in a blink of an eye. Books and tutor lessons occupied his entire year. His parents started to work overseas, leaving him alone in their house. For him, it was a good change. There are no more sharp words thrown at him during meals. He eats in complete silence, alone with his thoughts. Unsurprisingly, it didn't bother the boy and he never spared a single thought for his parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night before the first day of school, his parents decided to call him. He answers the phone and listens as his mother reminds him of his <em>responsibilities as their child.  </em>Unmoving and without uttering any word, he couldn't help but let out a deep sigh as the call finally ended. Just as he expected, they didn't even bother to ask how he's doing or how he is. Even a simple hi or any greeting wasn't mentioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy released an audible sigh again as he buried his face in the soft pillows. He felt his lips tremble and soon after, there were tears steadily flowing out of his ocean-blue eyes. He cried silently refusing to make a noise or let out an ugly sob. Thoughts and misery consumed him as if a wall was finally opened. For the first time in years, he let his emotions run free until he passed out because of exhaustion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made up his mind long ago, no one needs to know about the pathetic little boy inside him. So, he fixed his mask, sealing even the tiniest cracks, making sure the darkness inside is concealed properly. Behind the mask, no one will see the real him, no one will judge him for being weak. Because people don't need to know the ugly truth and the person behind the mask. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morning came all too quickly. The glare of the sun pulling him out of dreamless sleep. Sitting up in his bed, he stares at the freshly ironed blue and white school uniform hanging on the wall. With a sigh, he lies down again and covers his eyes with his arm. New people means new judging stares and new expectations to meet. It's an unending and cruel cycle that he can't escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he steps out of the house, he puts on the mask of a genius, a mask painted with a cold and stony expression.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First chapter is just a snippet of Kageyama's childhood and I hope that it caught your interest lol HAHHAHAHHA<br/>Stay tuned for the next chapter, it will be posted soon! &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kitagawa Daiichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Kageyama's first day at Kitagawa Daiichi and he met interesting people.  Unbeknownst to him, he managed to catch the attention of a certain brunette...in a bad way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!!  I hope you all had an amazing Christmas/Holiday &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing in front of Kitagawa Daiichi's enormous gates, Kageyama could already see and hear the students excitedly chatting amongst themselves. He paid no attention to them and started to walk in the direction of his class building. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama held his head high and straightened his back almost perfectly. His stance radiated volumes of confidence, like how his parents always taught him, entirely contradicting his inner turmoil. When he met a few eyes staring at his way, they immediately averted their gaze as if they were intimidated by the blue-eyed first year. </p><p> </p><p>The trip to the classroom was quick. People seemed to avoid getting in his way. Kageyama soon found himself standing in front of a mahogany door. Unconsciously, the ravenette started to fiddle with his tie and, he straightened his already crease-free uniform a few more times. He took a big breath and mentally prepared himself. Kageyama wiped his clammy hands on his pants and finally pushed the door open.</p><p> </p><p>What greeted him is an average classroom with a few students already inside. As he expected, most of his classmates are already friends from elementary, not that he has any intention to talk to anyone. Kageyama silently made his way to the vacant seat at the back of the class, hoping that no one would bother to acknowledge his presence. He chose the seat next to the window, giving him a full view of their school's open yard. Kageyama leaned back in his chair and tried to relax as much as he can. </p><p> </p><p>The scraping of a chair pulled Kageyama out of his reverie. A boy with a peculiar, almost turnip looking hairstyle, greeted him. He continued to stare at the boy's hair before a forced cough called his attention. </p><p> </p><p>"Yow! I'm Kindaichi Yuutaro. You can call me whatever you want and over there is my friend Kunimi Akira. You seem like a cool guy so let's be friends?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy said while pointing in the direction of a sleepy-looking guy who nods at him.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama didn't respond, not used to people talking, let alone <em>befriending,  </em> him. Kindaichi's smile didn't falter, still waiting for the other to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"You know that this is now the part where you say your name too right? Don't worry, we're really nice people." Kindaichi beamed, adamant to be friends with the quiet kid because, based on his experience, those are usually the coolest and nicest ones. Look at Kunimi for example.</p><p> </p><p>Albeit reluctantly, he answered in a small voice, "Kageyama Tobio." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll call you Kageyama then! Kunimi is also an introvert like you so I'm sure that you'll get along pretty well. Do you have any hobbies? We play volleyball !"</p><p> </p><p>At the word volleyball, a glint of interest made its way into Kageyama's eyes. Unfortunately, their teacher entered the room before he could say anything else. Since its the first day, the only thing they did was introduce themselves which the students inwardly complained about.</p><p> </p><p>After introducing himself in the most monotonous tone possible, Kageyama tuned out his classmates' voices and looked over the window. He saw some third years, guessing based on their height, walking, and eating some sandwiches. What truly caught his attention is the spiky-haired male wearing the school's volleyball uniform. Number four is proudly printed on his back along with the name <em>  IWAIZUMI.  </em></p><p> </p><p>As cliche as it may sound, Kageyama could've sworn that he felt his heart skip a beat when the boy, named Iwaizumi, suddenly turned his head to him. Feeling a surge of unknown confidence, Kageyama held the third year's gaze with defiance. Olive green eyes clashed with his dark blue orbs. Kageyama felt his cheeks heat up when Iwaizumi gave him a small smile before walking in the direction of what seems to be the school gym. </p><p> </p><p>Physically shaking his head, Kageyama forced himself to pay attention in class. He brushed off the erratic feeling he experienced at the sight of the boy. Kageyama discreetly pinched himself when his thoughts threatened to drift back on Iwaizumi. He scolded himself once more.</p><p><em>There's no space for silly crushes in your life, get a hold of yourself. Besides, he probably has a soulmate that's way better than you.  </em>With one last sigh, Kageyama turned his head on their teacher.</p><p> </p><p>Time seems to be so slow because it felt like he was sitting inside the room for an eternity already. Contrary to what everyone thinks, Kageyama never actually pays attention during class. The only reason why he emerges as the top student is that he only studies when they have an exam, quiz, or recitation.</p><p>Thankfully, the teacher announced that they have the rest of the day free so they can start looking for clubs they want to join. She bid her farewell to the class and left their room. The student immediately started to stand up and leave. Eagerness is evident in the atmosphere as the students talked about exploring the school grounds. To Kageyama's surprise, Kindaichi and Kunimi blocked his way and started to walk with him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Kunimi said followed by a nod and a yawn. </p><p>" So Kageyama-Kun, do you know what club you want to join? We're going to sign-up for the volleyball club later." Kindaichi said with a huge grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Volleyball club too." If it was possible, Kindaichi's smile widened even more.</p><p>"Position?" Kageyama asked the two. When he was met with questioning faces, he clarified, "What position do you play?"</p><p> </p><p>"Middle blocker!" Kindaichi said, not even making an effort to conceal his excitement.</p><p>"Wing-spiker," Kunimi said in a tone that is the complete opposite of Kindaichi.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama nods to himself and thinks that if they get on the team, the three of them are most likely to work together because he's a setter. He was slightly thankful because that would mean he doesn't have to worry about interacting with new people.</p><p> </p><p>The three boys walked out of the class and went to the gymnasium where various booths are set up. Plenty of third-years are handing out fliers and brochures. There are also students performing, proudly representing their clubs. </p><p> </p><p>While walking, Kindaichi's chatter and stories filled the silence between them. Kageyama decided to look around and examine the sea of students. He could feel his breath hitch when he spotted a familiar face. The first thought that popped into his mind is to run but the universe probably hates him because the said guy saw him and started to approach them. Inside, Kageyama's whole being is engulfed by nervousness but, he didn't dare to show it on his face.</p><p> </p><p>A tall, black-haired first year with a predatory smile stopped in front of the three. Kindaichi paused his story and looked at the guy. He couldn't help but frown when he noticed how tense Kageyama's shoulders are.</p><p> </p><p>"Well if it isn't the great Kageyama-sama," the guy said in an insulting tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Hiro," Kageyama acknowledged him in a cold tone. The tone made the other's smile widen even more. Kageyama held back a flinch when Hiro let out a loud mocking laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that surprising? Mr. Oh-so-perfect remembered the name of poor old me," Hiro said and noticed the two other boys standing next to Kageyama. The turnip-head is glaring at him while the shorter one looks ready to leave.</p><p> </p><p>At Kageyama's lack of response, Hiro let out a quiet growl and clicked his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"What's with the faces? I'm just being nice and greeting my dear friend Robot-o Tobi-o. It was nice seeing you again, hope you learn how to be human in this school." He snickered before finally leaving them.</p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi turned to Kageyama with a questioning gaze. The latter's shoulders dropped and he released a shaky breath. Kageyama didn't answer Kindaichi and quickly excused himself to the restroom.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, the restroom was empty. Kageyama locked the door and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Distress was evident in his physique. No matter how many times he heard those taunts, it never fails to emit unwanted emotions from him.</p><p> </p><p>Hiro is a notorious bully at their former school. He never picks on the same person twice but Kageyama is an exception. The blue-eyed boy never humored him and shows little to no reaction which infuriates Hiro even more. When people found out that Kageyama's grandfather died, they expected the boy to show up at school sad and different from his usual stony expression but that wasn't the case. Kageyama showed up, face blank, looking normal, and unbothered. After that day, Hiro started a rumor that he's not human because <em> "humans feel emotions robot-o tobi-o". </em>The night after that, Kageyama collapsed on his bed crying his hearts out, grieving for his grandfather while the words <em>freak, robot, inhuman, and weirdo </em>echoes in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>The ravenette paced around the tiled floor with his head looking at the white ceiling. He could feel the stinging in his eyes but he blinked the tears away and softly slapped himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's just words, stop being a baby about it. Get a grip on yourself, you're being pathetic. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes passed before Kageyama splashed his face with cold water and composed himself as quickly as he could. With one last glance in the mirror, he let out a sigh again and headed out.</p><p>
  <em> Forget about it, don't spoil your day even more. Don't let them see you being weak, they'll look down on you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was looking around the gym in hopes to spot Kindaichi and Kunimi. He'll never admit it to anyone but he actually enjoyed having their company. After a while of walking around, he stopped under a tree behind the gym. Kageyama was enjoying the calm surrounding away from the crowd. The breeze slightly messed with his hair but he didn't care. </p><p> </p><p>The boy closed his eyes for a few seconds before a sudden pain exploded in his right side. Due to the force, he fell down on the grass and felt a small, sharp sting on his left elbow. Grunting, Kageyama looked up and saw a kinda familiar face walking towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama racked his brain where he saw the guy before. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a hand in front of him. He took it without any protest and he was hoisted back on his feet. The boy who helped him is taller than him so he has to look up. When Kageyama met the person's olive eyes, he suddenly remembered him from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry about that, it's the volleyball tryouts, and a first-year lost control over the ball." </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi explained, feeling the nervousness creep on him because the blue-eyed first year didn't even have a reaction to the fall, as in nothing at all. His "mom instincts" kicked in and examined the boy further for any possible injuries and also took in his appearance.</p><p>Soft-looking black hair, deep blue eyes, squishy looking cheeks, and Iwaizumi couldn't help but admit to himself that the boy <em>is </em>adorable. Shaking his head, he decided that this is not the time for that.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay? I'm Iwaizumi Hajime by the way but you can call me whatever you're comfortable with," He said, smiling softly at the boy because he's been told time and time again about his scary, grumpy face. (courtesy of Shittykawa)</p><p> </p><p>" I'm fine. My name is Kageyama Tobio. You play volleyball?" Kageyama asked in his usual monotonous voice, slightly tilting his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"Glad to hear that you're alright! Yes, I play volleyball and I'm actually the vice-captain. Are you interested in the sport as well?"</p><p>Seeing the interest in the boy's eyes, Hajime hoped that Kageyama would consider joining their team. He couldn't explain why but he feels himself being enticed and intrigued with the younger.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to join the team," Kageyama answered while silently examining the taller.</p><p><em>Judging by his appearance, he could be a wing spiker. He mentioned being the vice-captain as well and there's a possibility of him being an ace too.  </em>Kageyama thinks to himself, suddenly feeling a surge of excitement to set to the older boy.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi led Kageyama in the direction of the club's tryouts. He explained the steps needed to register and qualify for the team. </p><p> </p><p>After writing his name and filling out the form handed to him, Kageyama scanned his surroundings. A third-year came up to him and handed him a pair of PE uniform to change into. He instructed Kageyama to join the others warming up on the other side of the gym. Kageyama noticed that there are some people already playing. On the bench, he spotted Kindaichi and Kunimi sitting with the former drinking water. </p><p> </p><p>After the stretching exercises, Kageyama made his way to them and noticed their sweaty yet lively appearance.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hey, Kageyama! We can't find you earlier so we decided to go here already, I hope you don't mind that we went ahead."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine." </p><p> </p><p>Before Kindaichi can ask what happened earlier, the sound of the whistle called their attention. Turning their heads, in the center of the court is the team's coach holding a volleyball.</p><p> </p><p>"To the newcomers, please line up in front of me. We will be testing your skills in different positions to see where you fit the most."</p><p> </p><p>The trio made their way to the coach along with the other first years. It was then that Kageyama noticed Iwaizumi walking towards them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey everyone, I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, the team's vice-captain and ace. We'll start with evaluating your setting so give it your all."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama felt excitement creeping on him. He was diligently observing Iwaizumi's spike and form as he waits for his turn.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Iwaizumi's strength poured into every spike is commendable. It's enticing to watch him play. Even if the sets weren't great, he was still able to hit it and send it flying on the other side of the court.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He studied every jump and spike that the third year made. Kageyama analyzed which sets were Iwaizumi was able to hit with the most force.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, it was his turn. Iwaizumi smiled at him encouragingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't stress about it, just set how you want to."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama heard Iwaizumi said to him before the ball was passed to him. With a nod, Iwaizumi ran and jump. Kageyama pinpointed the target where he would set the ball, blue-eyes subtly narrowing in concentration. And then, the entire gym watched, mesmerized, as Iwaizumi hit the ball. The sound echoed around the gym as the ball was slammed to the floor, catching every player's attention.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi stared at his hand in surprise and then turned to Kageyama. The precision and sharpness of the set are exceptional. Kageyama has so much control over the ball that would give even the professional players a run for their money.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone on the court was in awe as they stared at the boy. Cheers and compliments erupted in the gym. Kageyama, however, didn't show any reaction. He simply sent them a small nod to show his appreciation.</p><p> </p><p>"That was a fantastic toss Kageyama!" Iwaizumi exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Despite the smiles and cheers, Kageyama found himself getting lost in his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>You shouldn't have done that. They now think you're a show-off. Don't mess up your receives and blocks, they're expecting you to do great, or else they'll laugh at you. They're judging you. You're nothing special, they're just being nice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The tryouts resumed after that. Kageyama tried his hardest to clear his mind and bring his focus back to the present.</p><p> </p><p>In everyone's eyes, there's no doubt that Kageyama stood out the most. He was skilled, not only in setting but also in receiving, blocking, and even spiking. Truly, he's a masterpiece that belongs on the court.</p><p> </p><p>Their session ended, they all just finished showering and were about to head home. Kindaichi and Kumini said goodbye to him with a promise to hang out with him more on the next day. </p><p>Kageyama was surprised when Iwaizumi approached him. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know you were such an excellent player," Iwaizumi said starting the conversation because he noticed how quiet the first year is.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm not excellent but, thank you," Kageyama said, looking at the vice-captain.</p><p> </p><p>"You are excellent," Iwaizumi insisted. </p><p>" Do you mind if I join you on your way out? I'll treat you meat buns as a congratulation for making it to the team."</p><p> </p><p>The spiker doesn't really know what possessed him to say those words but somehow, it felt natural. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was shocked, to say the least. He already could feel the <em>no </em>at the tip of his tongue.</p><p> </p><p><em> You're just being a nuisance.  </em>His traitorous mind provided.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, he accepted the offer and the two made their way to the convenience store near the school. True to his words, Iwaizumi bought him meat buns and also milk. </p><p> </p><p>" Who is the team captain? " Kageyama suddenly asked upon remembering that no one was introduced as a captain earlier.</p><p> </p><p>" It's my stupid best friend, Oikawa Tooru. He didn't make it today because he has to attend the student council meeting."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama nods. He may be slow to social cues and understanding other people's emotions but he could definitely hear the underlying fondness in Iwaizumi's voice.</p><p><em>See, he already has a special someone. Don't get your hopes up and add more meaning to him being nice.  </em>A voice in his head reminded him. But there's still a very small hope in Kageyama's heart that Iwaizumi is in a poly bond. He felt a pull towards the older male despite being together for less than a day.</p><p> </p><p>" Also, his personality is trash." Iwaizumi grunted, warning the younger. Kageyama nods and didn't add anything to that.</p><p> </p><p>A comfortable silence settled between the two and soon they finished their food. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be going now Iwaizumi-san, thank you for the food." With that, he stood up and collected his belongings.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't mention it, and stay safe on your way home." Iwaizumi said while smiling and he walked Kageyama out of the store. Before leaving, the younger turned around and nod at him.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama started walking away. As he recalls his first day, he thinks that maybe it's not so bad after all. He even forgot about what happened upon meeting Hiro again. Satisfied, he gripped his backpack tighter and hurried to go home.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to him, a certain brunette is busy glaring daggers on his retreating back.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IwaKage supremacy yes hello HSHAHHAHAH<br/>I always think about how precious KinKuniKage friendship is so there's that.</p><p>Constructive criticisms, comments, and kudos are HIGHLY appreciated! &lt;33</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Oikawa Tooru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The famous Oikawa Tooru finally made his appearance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter 3, have fun reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama was peacefully walking towards the school when someone lightly bumped his left side. He didn't even need to turn to his side to figure out who it is. </p><p>"Good morning Kageyama!" Kindaichi said, grinning too bright for such an early time. It's Thursday, and the weather is pleasant. </p><p>The three have been hanging out a lot during break and lunchtime, even on their way home. At first, there was a slight awkwardness between them, but it quickly dissipated over time. They talked a lot, mostly it's Kindaichi talking, but Kageyama is starting to warm up to their presence. Kageyama also found out that the two are, unsurprisingly, soulmates.</p><p>He's making an effort to communicate better because he really enjoyed spending time with the two. After all, they are his first friends. Looking at the taller, Kageyama couldn't help but notice the absence of their other friend, Kunimi.</p><p>"Where's Kunimi?"</p><p>" I dropped by at their house earlier. His mom said he overslept so, he'll probably be late today," Kindaichi answered with a shrug.</p><p>"Anyways, are you excited about volleyball training? Cause I am! I can't wait to hit your sets, they looked super cool! And we can practice after class together too!" </p><p>Kageyama lightly shook his head in amusement at the sight of Kindaichi's wild hand gestures and glee. After reassuring the turnip-head that he's fine after the encounter with Hiro, all Kindaichi talked about is his<em> "spectacular, amazing, and really cool set to Iwaizumi-senpai."  </em></p><p>The two continued to chat until they reached their classroom. Luckily, the teacher allowed them to sit wherever they want so Kindaichi, Kunimi, and Kageyama are seatmates, with Kageyama sitting in between.</p><p> </p><p>" Did you know, the other day, I heard some of our senpais talk about the team captain?" </p><p> </p><p>That gained Kageyama's full attention. Since the conversation with Iwaizumi, he couldn't help but imagine what kind of person their captain is. He fully turned to Kindaichi as if giving a non-verbal signal to continue talking. Kageyama didn't even scold the turnip-head for eavesdropping because curiosity got the best of him.</p><p> </p><p>" They said that Oikawa-senpai's jump serve is really terrifying and their arms hurt just by watching him serve. Also, he's a <em> very </em>skilled player, and he has a fan club too! And I don't know if it's 100% true but, apparently, he and Iwaizumi-senpai are childhood friends and soulmates." Kindaichi answered with his eyes full of admiration despite not meeting the said player.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama couldn't help but focus on the part about their captain's powerful serve. He spent hours in their backyard practicing that serve but, he can't really get it down no matter how much he tried. So, his respect for Oikawa fueled more.  Their class started and Kageyama also remembered Iwaizumi and Oikawa being soulmates.</p><p><em> I knew it, he already has a soulmate.  </em> He couldn't help but feel a small sting in his heart because he really liked being with the older spiker.  <em> Besides, they could really make a power couple, a setter, and a spiker.  </em>Sighing, he can already feel his mood dampening.</p><p> </p><p>Volleyball training officially starts on Monday. Kageyama was a bit irritated by that information. He wants to begin practicing as soon as possible because school is boring and he needs a distraction. Kageyama longs for the thrill and adrenaline brought by a match.</p><p> </p><p>When the bell rang to indicate lunchtime, Kindaichi and Kageyama made their way to the tree at the back of their school where they usually eat. Kunimi didn't attend their morning class so they assumed that he skipped today.</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of person do you think Oikawa-senpai is? I think he would be really cool and nice. He's a captain with many followers, so he's probably a social butterfly." Kindaichi said, slowing his pace to look at Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Kageyama answered. He didn't bother to bring up what Iwaizumi told him because he doesn't want Kindaichi to accuse him of making up lies. </p><p> </p><p>"What if he turned out to be a boastful person? I mean, he's a great player and, he has a huge fan club, so he probably has nice looks too." Kindaichi continued. He's used to the short and clipped responses of the blue-eyed boy and, it doesn't bother him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama didn't answer, knowing that Kindaichi wouldn't take it in the wrong way. Even so, he's also curious and intrigued by the unknown team captain. </p><p>
  <em> He's Iwaizumi-san's soulmate, so he probably looks good too. And being a captain means he's reliable and a responsible player. In terms of actual appearance, I can't really imagine what exactly he looks like.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Since it's lunchtime, the school ground is more crowded than usual. Students from all year levels are walking around and chatting to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>"Yahoo~ I heard my beautiful name being mentioned. My adorable kouhais, for your information, I'm a <em> very  </em>admirable person." An obscure sing-song voice stopped them from walking.</p><p>Kageyama heard Kindaichi squeak beside him, probably because of embarrassment. Looking at the newcomer, Kageyama first noticed how tall the person is. This must be <em>the  </em>Oikawa Tooru.</p><p><em> Neatly styled brown hair, chocolate eyes with distinguishable mischief, sharp features, and rosy lips pulled into a wide grin revealing a perfect set of pearly white teeth. </em>   <em> He and Iwaizumi-san belong together, Oikawa-san is beautiful.   </em>Kageyama thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"O-Oikawa-senpai? I'm Kindachi Yuutarou, i-it's nice to meet you." Kindaichi couldn't help his stuttering. He wants to leave a good first impression on their senpai. </p><p> </p><p>" Now, now, no need to be shy Turnip-chan, I know that I have such a prominence in this school," Oikawa said, throwing the two a peace sign, his smile unwavering. </p><p>He shifted his attention to the silent raven-haired boy. If he could remember Iwaizumi's words, then this is probably the <em>"great"</em> Kageyama Tobio who swept the entire team off their feet. And also the person he saw on his way out of school after the student council meeting.</p><p>Sensing the older's gaze, Kageyama looked at the third-year.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you, by any chance, Kageyama Tobio?" </p><p>Kageyama merely nodded his head at the question and watched as Oikawa pursed his lips.</p><p>"The quiet type aren't you? I heard stories about what happened at the tryout and I can't want to see it for myself. Consider yourself lucky Tobio-chan, you got the attention of your amazing senpai~"</p><p> </p><p>The once mischievous gaze subtly turned sharp. Calculating brown eyes looking intently at Kageyama's blue ones. At first glance, Kageyama's deep blue eyes captivated Oikawa but, the more he stares at the boy, the more he noticed how blank those eyes are. It was unsettling. But Oikawa brushed it off, thinking that Kageyama is simply not used to meeting new people.</p><p>Before Kageyama can answer and react to the nickname given to him. A rough voice yelled somewhere behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi Shittykawa stop terrorizing the first years." A frowning Iwaizumi yelled with a scowl on his face. He's standing next to another third-year while holding a white plastic bag. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, Iwa-chan's calling me so, I guess I'll see you two on Monday," keeping his eyes on Kageyama, "And you Tobio-chan, get ready to show me what you got." With that, he waved goodbye at them and skipped to where Iwaizumi is standing.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama blinked before turning to Kindaichi and motioned for him to start walking again.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that?!" Kindaichi said with wide eyes, slightly confused at what he just witnessed.</p><p>"I don't know either, hurry up I'm hungry." </p><p> </p><p>When they reached the tree, Kageyama couldn't help but think about the older boy he just met. </p><p>
  <em> Does Oikawa-san think that his teammates are messing with him about my skill? Does that mean that I have to practice more and meet his expectation? What if he wasn't satisfied with what he sees on Monday? Will he kick me out of the team? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, the ravenette could feel his heart clench painfully at the thought of being not good enough for the team. Kageyama decided that he needs to practice after school. He leaned back on the tree and sipped the milk he brought with him.</p><p>Class ended rather quickly. Kindaichi and Kageyama are in their home, still talking about their encounter with Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>"It's embarrassing, why did I stutter like that?!" Kindaichi exclaimed and dragged his palm on his face. Kageyama shrugged and thought that it's not a big deal. Oikawa did have an intimidating aura despite his joyful appearance.</p><p>They continued talking about school and their expectations on the first day of volleyball training. Soon, they parted ways to go in the direction of their respective houses.</p><p> </p><p>After changing into comfortable clothes, Kageyama grabbed a volleyball and faced the blank wall of his bedroom. He started tossing against the wall, slowly spacing out.</p><p>
  <em> Mother and father didn't call again. Are they doing alright? Knowing how independent they are, they're probably doing well. Have they ever thought about me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama released an audible sigh when his arms started to hurt. He went to the kitchen and made dinner for himself. After eating and cleaning, he took a shower and headed to his room.</p><p>Facing the full-body mirror, Kageyama lifted his shirt to stare at his mark. When he was younger, he avoided it at all cause. Unlike kids his age who gushed about finding their own soulmates, Kageyama was indifferent about the topic. Seeing his parent's dull marriage and the knowledge of his parent's soulmates choosing another person, Kageyama quickly realized how irrational soul bonds are.</p><p> </p><p>Now that he's a bit older, he couldn't help himself from imagining what kind of people are destined for him. As he continues to admire his mark, he dares to imagine Iwaizumi and even Oikawa to be his soulmates. And the thought almost brought a ghost of a smile to his face.</p><p>Mentally slapping himself at the foolishness of it, Kageyama went to bed and let the quiet house lull him in deep slumber. And if dreamt of his senpais being his soulmates then no one else has to know about it.</p><p> </p><p>Morning came and, Kageyama found himself in front of the school's vending machine. Pursing his lips with his hand placed under his chin. He looked at the selection of milk brands with the utmost seriousness.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobio-chan, that's such an uncute expression you know~" Oikawa's sing-song voice startled Kageyama but, his focus didn't waver.</p><p>He heard the taller release a dramatic sigh before exclaiming, "I'm being ignored by my kouhai. What did I do to receive such a cold treatment?!" </p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san, you're being too loud." Kageyama finally pressed a button to grab his milk before turning to his senpai. Oikawa shrieked at the bluntness and placed a hand on his chest, feigning to be hurt. </p><p>"Tobio-chan, don't hang out with Iwa-chan! You're going to become brute and grumpy like him!" At that statement, Kageyama slightly lifted his right eyebrow, a silent confusion palpable in his face.</p><p>
  <em>Why does Oikawa-san think that Iwaizumi-san and I are hanging out? And...Iwaizumi-san isn't a brute, he's really nice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Don't look at me like that. I saw the two of you together you know." </p><p>At that casual statement, Kageyama froze in shock, eyes unnoticeably widening. <em> Oikawa-san probably hates me. I knew it, I shouldn't have accepted Iwaizumi-san's offer. </em></p><p> </p><p>Upon sensing the shift in Kageyama's mood, Oikawa waved his hand around in panic.</p><p>"Don't mind it Tobio-chan! Your face looks even more uncute, I don't like that!" </p><p>"Oikawa-san, why are you still talking to me?" He gulped and dreaded the answer to his question.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama couldn't help but feel nervous as his palms started to turn cold. <em> Is Oikawa-san going to threaten me to avoid Iwaizumi-san? But he seems like a very nice person, I'm sure he wouldn't...I hope he wouldn't. </em></p><p> </p><p>" I just want to remind you about the volleyball training on Monday. Impress me with your skills Tobio-chan." </p><p>Oikawa stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to leave after seeing Kageyama slightly relax and sent a small nod to his words. He put a smile on his face again and winked at the shorter.</p><p>"Bye, my precious kouhai. See yah~" </p><p> </p><p>After Oikawa left, Kageyama took another sip on his milk carton and made a beeline to their room with his face on fire.</p><p> </p><p>On their way home, Kageyama didn't share his interaction with their senpai to Kunimi and Kindaichi. The trio walked home with the soulmates teasing each other. Kageyama could make out the words: " turnip-head", " sleepy-head", "lazy ass", and bickering of the two. But he simply continued to listen and walked silently.</p><p> </p><p>The weekend came and Kageyama spent the entirety of it practicing volleyball in their backyard. On Sunday night, he lied down on the soft grass and continuously tossed a volleyball. The night sky sparkled with thousand of stars giving him a sense of calm and comfort. </p><p> </p><p>Medals, achievements, and recognition were usually enough to impress faceless peers in Kageyama's eyes. As he grows up, there is only a short list of people in the world that Kageyama actually makes an effort to satisfy. For obvious reasons, at the very top would be his parents, followed by his new friends Kindaichi and Kunimi. The third is his senpai, Iwaizumi, Kageyama found himself respecting the third-year and the desire to be on his good grace is unmistakable. Lastly, Oikawa is slowly making his way on the list. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want Oikawa-san to look at me and say that I belong to the team with them. I'll surprise him with my skills. He will be proud of me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With newfound determination, Kageyama nodded to himself and stayed up all night practicing. Unfortunately, when he woke up in the morning feeling tired and sore, Kageyama instantly knew his mistake and realized that this day would eventually go downhill. He let out a frustrated groan and started to prepare for class, hoping that coffee would somehow energize him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kindachi, Kageyama, (and even Kunimi), are Oikawa's biggest fanboys. ESPECIALLY Kags, no one can argue with me on this one.</p><p>For the people reading this note, English is not my first language so I'm having a few difficulties in writing and my limited vocabulary frustrates me, I hope that explains the slightly slow and irregular updates haha<br/>Btw, chapter 4 is under editing so it should be posted by tomorrow ｡(✿‿✿)｡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Atelophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atelophobia: The fear of imperfection, the fear of not being good enough.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may or may not have forgotten to post this haha forgive me &gt;.&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disheveled clothes, dark under eyes, and pale skin greeted the Kitagawa Daiichi volleyball club as Kageyama strode past the gym entrance. Exhaustion was evident in the entirety of his physique. There was also a noticeable stagger in the way he walked. </p><p>Even if he's physically present in front of the team, his eyes told a different story. Kageyama looked like he's anywhere but the gym. He avoided everyone's gaze and silently made his way to Kindaichi and Kunimi. </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama, did you even sleep yesterday?" To put it mildly, Kindaichi was alarmed. Kageyama had always managed to look calm and composed regardless of the situation.</p><p>The said boy didn't answer. He simply walked past Kindaichi and Kunimi to plop down on the bench. His blue eyes were unfocused and, he visibly flinched when Kunimi snapped a finger in front of him.</p><p>As if finally waking up, Kageyama tilted his head up to look at the two boys frowning down at him. Their arms were crossed on their chest, looking ready to interrogate and give him a lecture.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily for Kageyama, the coach called everyone to gather around. Standing up, he felt the world shook a little but he didn't show it. He's feeling light-headed due to the lack of sleep. But, the thought of skipping their training doesn't sit right with him. </p><p>In front, next to the coach, Oikawa stood proudly while holding a volleyball on his hip. His usual smile present as he examined the faces of his new kouhais. But, when his eyes landed on Kageyama, he couldn't help but discreetly frown in concern.</p><p> </p><p>" Hey everyone! I'm Oikawa Tooru, your amazing team captain and setter of the team. I look forward to playing with all of you." Oikawa greeted everyone with his usual enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>After some discussion, the coach decided to start a friendly match. The players would be selected randomly. However, based on Kageyama's performance during tryouts, the coach assigned him to be the setter for one team and a second-year for the other team.</p><p>Kageyama stood on the other side of the net and quietly hoped that Kindaichi or Kunimi would be on his team. When the former walked to him and gave him a high five, Kageyama finally relaxed a bit. Looking around, the young setter saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi standing on the sidelines, observing them like a hawk.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his heart pound on his chest. After assessing his body, Kageyama immediately <em>knew </em>that he's not in the proper condition to play. He doesn't have energy and he feels nauseous. Still, he didn't voice out any of his current problems.</p><p> </p><p>During the game, Kageyama's sets were all over the place. His blocks were weak, his jumps were late. And, all of his receives were off. From afar, Kageyama could hear his teammates yelling, "don't mind," but he's slowly spiraling into panic.</p><p><em>  You're letting your team down. They're mocking you. They're going to realize that you're not enough to be on the team.</em> <em>You're </em><em><strong>losing</strong></em>.</p><p> </p><p>On the sidelines, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were frowning in confusion. Truth be told, the captain was anticipating to see Kageyama's performance. After the tryouts, their coach and Iwaizumi told him all about the strong first-year who could be their key to beat Ushijima. It irked him but also piqued his interest.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Oikawa put his hand around his mouth and yelled, "Tobio-chan, if you need to rest, it's alright to sit this one out."</p><p> </p><p>For the first time since they met, Oikawa saw a flash of emotions in the younger's eyes. Fear was the most evident in it but it was gone as if it was never there. Before the brunette could proceed to talk, Kageyama turned away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama took a deep breath and steadied himself as much as possible. When the ball was sent in his way, he jumped up, and with much energy, he set it as perfectly as he can. Faintly, he heard the ball slam to the ground along with Kindaichi's enthusiastic shout. Kageyama landed on his feet and felt his vision blurred slowly. He could still hear the cheers and claps of the team from the distant. But as he swayed on his feet, he finally let himself succumb to darkness, and his body collapsed in the middle of the court. </p><p>***</p><p><em>  Kageyama's mother stands before him. A beautiful woman with an angelic face and a tongue sharper than any knife. She's dressed in an elegant black dress, her black hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail giving a full view of her stern face. She's a woman that Tobio had grown to respect and </em> <strong> <em>fear </em> </strong> <em>over time.  </em></p><p>
  <em>  Her black eyes settled on Tobio's sullen figure, who refused to meet her gaze. In front of the two is a table where a silver medal innocently lies. The room is quiet, but the tense atmosphere made bile rise in Tobio's throat.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  "Tobio, why did you embarrass us like this? After feeding you and giving you a roof above your head, this is what we'll get?" the sharp tone of his mother's voice caused the boy to violently flinch.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Tobio tried his best to keep his voice from shaking, still refusing to look at the woman before him, "I apologize, mother."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  " I knew you were going to be a disappointment since the day you were born, perhaps I shouldn't have given birth to you after all. I can't even fathom why the universe gave me such a worthless child. You're lucky that you can still advance in that competition." At that, she turned around, her heels emitting a soft clack as she walked towards the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "We expect you to do well, we don't have a failure for a child." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> After that conversation, Tobio worked himself to exhaustion. Studying day and night until his eyes and head hurt from reading. He never went out of the room and mindlessly skipped eating. On the day of the competition, he won. Tobio went to the stage with dark bags under his eyes and deathly pale skin. But, he won and that's all that matters. Even if it doesn't feel like it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Looking at the audience, he spotted his mother looking straight back at him. His mother wasn't even clapping like the rest of the people. She merely sent a nod in his direction. As usual, there were no "you did well", "we're proud of you", or even a simple "congratulation".  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Later, his parents displayed the new trophy on their shelf, his name engraved in the gold plaque, for all the visitors to see.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Tobio's silver medal was burned to ashes and to be forgotten because it's a reminder of defeat. It's not good enough.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jolting awake with a silent pant, Kageyama released a shaky breath at the dream. Granted, his parents never hurt him physically but their words and abandonment caused just as much pain. He sat up and was attacked with the strong scent of medicines. Looking around the plain white room, he concluded that he's in the school clinic. Kageyama felt his head throb painfully as he tries to recall what happened earlier. He put two and two together and realized that he must've passed out.</p><p><em> Someone from the team probably carried me, I burdened someone for my idiocy.  </em>He groaned and buried his face in his cold hands.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the sound of the door open and footsteps entering.</p><p>" The sleeping prince is finally awake! Don't scare us like that ever again Tobio-chan." </p><p> </p><p>Wincing at the noise, Kageyama lifted his head and saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi wearing their school uniform.</p><p>"How long was I out?" Kageyama couldn't help but grimace at the sound of his rough voice. His throat felt like sandpaper.</p><p>"Almost the entire day. Don't worry, you're excused from class." Iwaizumi said and he sat next to the bed. </p><p>"Tobio-chan, I know you were probably too excited to see me but you have to rest too. " Oikawa was still looming over Kageyama, trying to gauge out any reaction or information. When the younger didn't answer, Oikawa let out an exasperated sigh before starting a lecture about the importance of rest for athletes. </p><p>"Oikawa-san, did you see my last set?" Kageyama meekly asked, not looking at any of his senpais.</p><p> </p><p>At the question, Oikawa stopped his chatter and looked at Kageyama, a little dumbfounded. There was a pause before a menacing smirk appeared on Oikawa's face. He may not admit it out loud but the last set held so much potential. He can see the team's fascination with their new member. From that set alone, he can tell that Kageyama would be better than him. Considering that the younger is not in top condition, Oikawa can only imagine what would happen if he is in his top shape.</p><p>"Oh, I saw your sets and whole performance actually. My kouhai, you still have plenty of things to learn. You're not even close to my level yet," There was a playful hint in Oikawa's voice. " That last set before you passed out was slightly good but it was too shaky and definitely needs improvement." He continued to nitpick the first-year's earlier performance, unaware of the younger's dilemma.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama felt his chest tighten at Oikawa's words. His shoulders tensed up, and his body turned rigid.</p><p>
  <em> I wasn't enough, he's going to kick me out of the team. I don't belong with them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As if sensing the ravenette's thoughts, Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa on his back to shut him up before addressing Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>" That last set was amazing, it was a shame that you couldn't play with your full strength today so make sure to get plenty of rest." </p><p>"Iwaizumi-san, I'm going to be kicked out of the team aren't I?"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama could feel a lump in his throat as his question sounded more of a statement. The room was eerily quiet except for the ticking of the wall clock. If he was alone, he'll most probably burst into tears already. He wants to continue playing, especially along with Kindaichi and Kunimi.</p><p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa discreetly shared a stunned look at Kageyama's words. It was Oikawa that placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. All his mischievousness vanished when he finally realized how much the earlier game is affecting the younger.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not leaving the team Tobio-chan. Today's just a bad day it happens all the time and it's completely normal. Now wipe that uncute expression off and cheer up! " If it wasn't for Oikawa's keen observation skills, he wouldn't have noticed the difference between Kageyama's current state to his usual unbothered aura.</p><p>"Oikawa-san," Kageyama finally found the courage to stare into Oikawa's brown eyes. "I will continue improving and I'll be as great as you one day."</p><p> </p><p>At that, the brunette beamed. " Silly Tobio-chan, you haven't seen me play yet but sure I'll take note of your words." </p><p>Oikawa knew that the boy in front of him is gifted with natural talent and would indeed surpass him one day. But for now, Oikawa is still above him. The one with more experience playing, can communicate better, and has a powerful serve is him. Soon, Kageyama would surpass him but in the meantime, he'll devote himself to practicing and try to widen the gap between them as much as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"It's getting late, let's go home." Iwaizumi's gruff voice interjected as he stood up to retrieve Kageyama's bag.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, you're acting like a mother again~" before Iwaizumi can hit him, Oikawa stealthily made his way to the door already.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama thanked the two for what happened earlier. He was about to apologize for taking up their time but Iwaizumi's expression shut him up. Oikawa and Iwaizumi planned to stop by a grocery store so they went in the opposite direction. With one last wave of goodbye, the three went on their separate ways.</p><p>It was a peaceful walk, the scenery of the orange hue cast by the sunset provided Kageyama a sense of serenity. There were no people walking nearby as classes already ended a while ago. Unfortunately, it didn't last long, as the silence only made Kageyama's thoughts louder. His conscience continuously nagged at him. Dark thoughts slowly clouding his head especially after remembering the dream he had on the clinic.</p><p>Kageyama's parents never cared about the process as long as it ended with him obtaining gold or the first place. His feelings and hard work never mattered to anyone even to his own parents. The only exception was his grandfather who always claimed to be proud of him. Growing up, nothing motivated him, the trophies and winning became a cruel reminder of his "obligations". Kids his age and even adults often chide him for being tense and hypervigilant. Kageyama released an audible sigh and tried to ease the tension in his shoulders.</p><p>
  <em>Today, I messed up badly. I lost the practice match. </em>
</p><p>The thought of defeat caused a heavy feeling to settle in his chest. His stomach churned uncomfortably and he felt nauseated. </p><p>
  <em>I need to practice and improve. I need to be better.</em>
</p><p>In Kageyama's head, it was an established fact that if he's weak and incapable of winning then people would leave him behind. They'll realize that they don't need him. After all, he was raised that way. He grew up with that line of thought. His parent's words forever imprinted on his mind.</p><p><em>" All we ask of you is to win and add pride to our name. If you can't do something as simple as that then leave."  </em>He remembered his mother's words clearly.</p><p>
  <em>"You should've just died or not be born. All you do is disappoint and give us shame. Honestly, I pity your soulmates."  </em>
</p><p>Kageyama could still hear and perfectly envision that moment. The sneer and the burning hatred in his mother's eyes. The coldness and disdain in his father's eyes. No matter what he does or how much he works, his parents could never be proud of him.</p><p>Not when he was the reason why their respective soulmates left.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kageyama's parents hit slightly too close to home. (◕︿◕✿)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Soulmates pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" I don't have one,"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year! &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  9-year-old Tobio went home and found a tall woman with calm facial features modestly sipping tea on their sofa. Graceful movements and a kind aura surrounded the woman. Tobio was sure that she's the polar opposite of his mother. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The said woman met his gaze and offered him a small smile. Frozen on his feet, Tobio didn't even notice the arrival of another person in the room. His father instructed him to leave, so he left without uttering a word.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Few hours had passed, Tobio couldn't help but think about the woman. Aside from that, it was also the first time he saw his father without the usual scowl and stern face. Tobio racked his mind about the possible identity of the woman. The only reasonable conclusion he came up with is being the soulmate of his father.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He never saw the woman in any family gathering. There was no resemblance either, so she couldn't be a family member. His father is known to be an unforgiving man who always had a cold demeanor. Seeing him a while ago with an expression -that he dare say is soft- would only make sense if it was for a person that the universe gave to him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Curiosity got the best of Tobio as he made up his mind to go downstairs again. Stealthily walking down their enormous staircase, Tobio made sure to be quiet. Upon arriving at the living room, he hid on the wall and peeked at the two.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  "Please, all I ask is for you to wait a little longer. The divorce papers are in progress already. Soon enough, I can leave this house, and we'll be together again."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Blue eyes widened slightly at the tone of his father. The man he'd known all his life never apologized to anyone, let alone plead. Tobio felt his throat tightening at the mention of divorce papers. Although he was a kid, he's not blind to the way his parents treated each other. It's only a matter of time for either one to leave. Nonetheless, the thought of them separating still hurts.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  " I am a woman with dignity, not your second choice nor option. I allowed you to get married to someone else due to your parent's dying wishes. But seeing your child made me reconsider all my previous decisions. It's time for us to move on. You're a father now and, he needs you more than I do. These marks on our chest don't matter anymore. I reject you as my soulmate. Goodbye. "  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  With that, the woman turned to leave, holding her head high. She didn't even bother to glance at the man again. The revelation shocked Tobio, he was about to retreat to his room but, he accidentally knocked over a vase. He could feel his heart pounding as he scrambled to fix the mess. A shard cut his finger but he paid no attention to it. When he lifted his head, he was met with the blazing eyes of his father.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fiery hot anger and the desire to hurt someone was evident in his father's entire being. Tobio could vaguely remember his shaky voice muttering an apology before a vase was thrown at his way.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Violently flinching, Tobio's eyes widened as he looked at the shattered vase behind him. No matter how terrifying his father was, the man had never been violent. He felt himself being lifted by his collar as his father screamed at him, "it's all your fault, why do you have to be born?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  It made sense to him now, the loveless marriage and the longing that overflows on his parent's gaze each time his mark is visible. It wasn't his parent's choice to marry each other. They managed to have a divorce agreement but he came along. And, their soulmates couldn't accept the existence of a child hence, choosing to leave.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  "I pity your soulmates Tobio, you only cause despair to everyone around you. Leave them alone."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Since that day, his parent's abandonment and indifference towards him worsened even more. They treated him as if he doesn't exist.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head to rid the memory, Kageyama mentally slapped himself and started to prepare for the day. It had been a few months since he joined the volleyball club. The team was pleasant and consisted of strong players. Overtime, Kageyama slowly improved in communicating. And in that short time, he also became closer to Oikawa and Iwaizumi.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was casually walking by himself when he was suddenly interrupted by Hiro. Deciding to ignore the boy, Kageyama didn't spare him another glance and continued to walk.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, now don't be rude," The usual mocking tone and chuckle made him stop on his track.</p><p>"I'm just curious, have you met your soulmate?" </p><p> </p><p>It was an intriguing question for Kageyama. No one really probed about his mark nor soulmate - which he was thankful for. Turning around, he slightly lifted his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"What brought this on?"</p><p> "Nothing really, anyways, you're one lucky bastard if someone could actually put up with you. If I were them, I wouldn't think twice about leaving. Why would anyone want to be with you? "</p><p> </p><p>A sense of satisfaction made its way to Hiro as he saw Kageyama's fist and jaw clench. The typical stoic face is tainted with anger and hurt. After all the years of getting on Tobio's nerves, who would've thought that the unbothered boy would crack at the topic of soulmates?</p><p> </p><p>Menacingly laughing to himself, Hiro left with an irritating wave. </p><p>" Truth hurts, I know," his smirk widened even more as Kageyama gritted his teeth. " See yah around~" </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama found himself drowning in his own thoughts. Staring at Hiro's retreating back until it disappeared on the building. They interacted for what seems like a minute or two and yet it caused this much damage to Kageyama's facade.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  It's true, who would ever want me? My parents were deprived of happiness with their soulmates. It would only be fair if I don't get to experience the luxury of being with my soulmates.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everything dulled in Kageyama's surroundings. Continuing his walk to the gym, he tried to act as normal as possible. However, his line of thinking is gradually getting darker at each passing second.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  I'm not good enough to be with my soulmates. They don't deserve to have a pathetic soulmate like me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The training ended, but Kageyama's mind was still drifting somewhere else. He showered and changed clothes, failing to notice a pair of olive green eyes pinned on the mark on his chest. Shrugging the feeling of being watched, Kageyama made his way to the gate and waited for his companions. </p><p> </p><p>It had been a tradition for Kageyama, Kindaichi, Kunimi, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi to stop by the convenience store for snacks before heading home. Oikawa and Kindaichi were usually the ones carrying the conversation. The only problem with it is that Oikawa endlessly makes fun of Kageyama. Luckily Iwaizumi is always on the younger's side.</p><p>The five walked but even their chatter couldn't disrupt Kageyama's thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What if the two of them already met each other? What if they realized that they don't need another one? If I did meet them now, will they accept me? Can I fit in? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah! Kunimi and I found out we were soulmates back in elementary!" </p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi's loud voice momentarily pulled Kageyama out of his mind. He tried to listen and keep track of their conversation and realized it was about soulmates and marks. Cursing his luck, Kageyama tried to hide his presence as much as possible. </p><p> </p><p>"How about you Oikawa-senpai?"</p><p>" Iwa-chan and I knew each other since birth. I think when our marks started to develop, we were at their house together and watched them appear, and who would've thought we'll have the identical ones!" Oikawa was grinning and threw his arm around Iwaizumi's shoulder which annoyed the latter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  I was really foolish to think that I'll be their soulmate huh? I should've known from the start that I don't deserve them, even if I'm miraculously part of their bond, they don't need me. They're happy already.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>" -Yama, Kageyama," </p><p> </p><p>Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he noticed Kindaichi waving a hand in front of his face. Concern was clouding the taller's eyes and his eyebrows were scrunched together.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been calling you for a while now, are you alright?"</p><p>" I'm fine,"</p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi looked suspicious but didn't comment on the matter any further. </p><p> </p><p>" We were just wondering about your mark. Have you met them? What do they look like? Who are they?"</p><p> </p><p>Feeling anxious at the attention and questions suddenly thrown at him, Kageyama lightly bit the inside of his cheeks. He looked around and noticed all eyes were watching him. They are now standing in front of the store after buying their snacks. Oikawa had his arms around Iwaizumi's waist with his chin resting on the spiker's shoulder. Kindaichi was leaning on Kunimi while the latter is carrying their food and drinks. </p><p>The public display of affection unnerved Kageyama. He felt uneasy and his thoughts reverted to the earlier conversation with Hiro, then to his parent's mockeries about his soulmate, then to the painful sting on his chest every time Oikawa and Iwaizumi were lost in their own little world. </p><p>
  <em>I don't deserve to have a soulmate -let alone two.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mindlessly, he felt his mouth move on its own and blurted out, "I don't have one."</p><p> </p><p>The universe seemed to stop after his blunt statement. Kageyama could've sworn a flash of shock and hurt was present in Oikawa's face. Even Iwaizumi looked at him with his mouth slightly agape in disbelief. Kageyama was confused at their reactions but he tried to erase them from his mind. </p><p> </p><p>He started to walk, knowing Kindaichi and Kunimi would join him. Thankfully, the two seemed to avoid the topic and that was the end of it...for now. When Kageyama sneaked a glance on the third-years behind them, he gulped at the sight of Oikawa's eyes narrowed into slits. Oikawa was glaring while Iwaizumi's expression is unreadable.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama used to think he's an intelligent kid but even after hours of thinking at night, he still couldn't figure out the reason behind his senpai's reactions.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next one is going to include Oikawa and Iwaizumi's perspectives so stay tuned for that! &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Soulmates pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The value of soulmates in Oikawa and Iwaizumi's eyes. And the discussion after hearing Kageyama's statement.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I hope you have/had a great day! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa grew up in a household that held soulmates and soul bonds in high regard. Ever since he was a little boy, his mother always told him stories about how magical meeting your soulmate is. He grew up imagining being his soulmate's prince and knight in shining armor, ready to bring happiness and a sense of security. </p><p> </p><p>Like any other kid his age, he's always dreamt of meeting his soulmate as early as possible. As he recalled, soulmates are supposed to love you unconditionally, someone who will simply connect to you, who will always be by your side. He looked around and realized that the description perfectly fits his best friend, Iwaizumi. They might be young, but the two always had an inkling of being each other's soulmates. </p><p> </p><p>To be honest, Oikawa still felt fear coiling in his gut when Iwaizumi's mark appeared. It was a sight to behold, and the intricate design left Oikawa in awe. When their parents concluded that Iwaizumi indeed has 2 soulmates, it didn't faze Oikawa. For him, it adds probability to them being soulmates. </p><p> </p><p>July came, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were sitting on the latter's bed. A tingling sensation appeared on the brunette's chest as he hurried to grab a mirror and see his mark. It's beautiful, and most importantly, it's identical to the one on Iwaizumi's chest. The thought of being in a poly bond sends warmth through Oikawa's heart. </p><p> </p><p>Contrary to people's assumption, Oikawa was proud of having two soulmates. He didn't feel any jealousy at all -if anything, it boosted his ego. The universe deemed him special enough to be entrusted with two lovers. Oikawa felt special.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Iwaizumi, on the other hand, is a child of a rejected solo mother. He was 6 years old when he witnessed how his father rejected his mother right in front of him. He saw how devastated his mother had been, so he made an oath to never be like that man.</p><p> </p><p>He promised to cherish and protect his soulmate. When the mark appeared on his chest, Iwaizumi truly felt like he was the happiest and luckiest man on earth. He has <em> two </em> soulmates. What else could be better than that? </p><p> </p><p>Well, it did became even better. Because Iwaizumi found out that his best friend, Oikawa, bore the same mark he has. He couldn't deny the small fear of seeing Oikawa's reaction to sharing a soulmate. The two have known each other for years already. Iwaizumi was well aware of the brunette's selfish and jealous tendencies. </p><p> </p><p>But, he was pleasantly surprised after hearing Oikawa's excitement to meet their third. Indeed, Iwaizumi couldn't wait to meet that person as well.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan, are you sure he has the same mark?" </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa is sitting on Iwaizumi's bed while the spiker is sitting across him, doing homework. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, trashykawa. I was in the locker room when Kageyama was changing his shirt."</p><p> </p><p>" Are you sure it's him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we're always the last to leave the gym, remember?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure your eyesight is not bad yet? I can schedule you a check-up with my optometrist."</p><p> </p><p>" I have a perfect 20/20 vision, unlike you." </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi was starting to grow annoyed as they were having this conversation for a while now. Iwaizumi set his pen down and looked at the brunette lounging on his bed. Oikawa is still in a state of denial, too stubborn to accept Kageyama as his soulmate.</p><p>Sure, Iwaizumi was also in disbelief, but after what happened, he just wants to rest. A peaceful and quiet room would be highly appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan, I know how badly we want to meet our third but are you really sure your eyes weren't deceiving you?"</p><p> </p><p>" For the last time, yes. I'm sure with what I saw."</p><p>"But he denied it,"</p><p> </p><p>A tense atmosphere settled over the room. Neither spoke for a few minutes -only the soft sound of pen and paper could be heard. Iwaizumi settled on finishing his homework first before proceeding with the conversation.</p><p>It had been a couple of hours since they bid goodbye to their kouhais, but their minds seemed to be lagging - still stuck on what Kageyama said. Their walk home was silent, which contradicted Oikawa's loud personality.</p><p> </p><p>" I've known Tobio-chan for some months now and, he's the most honest and blunt kid alive. Why would he lie?!" </p><p> </p><p>With a groan, Oikawa laid on his stomach and let the pillow muffle his frustrated scream. Nothing adds up to his mind. All children were taught about soulmates. The concept of soul bonds had always been highly romanticized and often described as a fairytale-like moment. And the occurrence of people having none is next to impossible or around 1% of the population, meaning, it's uncommon. It became a universal fact that people <em>needs </em>and <em>wants</em> their soulmates.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If Iwa-chan was right, why would Tobio-chan lie?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock and, a loud gasp escaped him. Oikawa quickly sat upright and threw a pillow into Iwaizumi's head to catch his attention. </p><p>Before Iwaizumi can curse him, he hurriedly voiced out his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"So, Tobio-chan denied the mark. He denied having it nor having a soulmate," </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi nod his head and silently signaled him to continue. His best friend may be childish but, he's still smart.</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't that mean that he doesn't accept his mark and soulmate? If you were right that we share the same mark with him, and he denied having it, technically, isn't he denying us too?" </p><p> </p><p>The air is gradually getting thicker with apprehension and the weight of Oikawa's statement. The two felt like being suffocated by an unknown force, knowing where the conclusion is headed.</p><p> </p><p>And in a low, shaky voice, Oikawa found the courage to continue, "Hajime, are we basically being rejected?"</p><p> </p><p>The gravity of the situation fully settled. Still, Iwaizumi doesn't want to accept any of those. His number one fear seems to be coming alive. But, Iwaizumi refused to believe the probability of being rejected.</p><p> </p><p>" What if he was just overwhelmed at that time? Kageyama is still a kid. " </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa looked absolutely unconvinced with his reasoning. Iwaizumi knew he had to think fast before Oikawa's childish behavior shows up. Once the brunette's mind is settled on something, Iwaizumi knows it would be futile to try to change it.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe he was just scared? It wasn't uncommon for people to be anxious about their soulmate. With how aloof Kageyama is, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, let's say it that way. But couldn't he just choose to not answer or tell Kindaichi to change the topic?" </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi couldn't deny that. Everyone knew how quiet Kageyama is. Heck, he was expecting Kageyama to ignore them and dodge the question like he usually does. Iwaizumi groaned and massaged his forehead. His head is starting to hurt because of stress.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever his reason is, I will find it out. Kageyama is a logical person. I'm sure he has a reason behind this." </p><p> </p><p>" You know what, I don't care. I have long accepted that I am the embodiment of pettiness. If Kageyama doesn't need me, then I don't need him either." </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms on his chest like the petulant child that he is. He knows his previous statement is a lie because he often found Kageyama following him like a little duck, adorably irritating. Before he can sulk any further, Iwaizumi threw a ball at his head. </p><p> </p><p>" Mean Iwa-chan!" A pout made its way on his face as he glared at Iwaizumi.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop bluffing shittykawa. Even if you like making fun of Kageyama, you still want to be with him."</p><p> </p><p>Since they were kids, Oikawa was the one who's more inclined to find their third soulmate. He had always been the romantic type and more vocal in expressing the <em>need </em>to meet the person who will complete their bond.</p><p> </p><p>" I wasn't lying, I hate Tobio-chan. He's always tailing me during training, always asking me to teach him how to serve. His eyes are creepy, and he's cold all the time. I don't like him. " </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was whining and waving his arms around but Iwaizumi can see right through him. The latter knows the underlying fondness of the brunette for Kageyama. Oikawa can deny it all he wants but even their team knows his soft spot for the younger setter.</p><p> </p><p>They were about to be alone with their thoughts again but Oikawa suddenly exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan! I got it! " The triumphant smirk on his face gave Iwaizumi goosebumps.</p><p> </p><p>" What if Tobio-chan found out that <em>we </em>are his soulmates? I'm not blind, I can see the way he looks at you sometimes. Besides, how can he not say yes to his amazing senpai."</p><p> </p><p>"And how do you plan to tell him that we're his soulmate?"</p><p> </p><p>" I haven't thought about that part yet. "</p><p> </p><p>Facepalming, Iwaizumi can somehow understand the brunette's point. But he knows Kageyama is an awkward person, suddenly confessing to him like that could just scare him away. </p><p>"Crappykawa, what if we just let him be for a while?" </p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan, you believe in destinies, do you? I know you're currently thinking that time will come and it would inevitably happen. You want to wait for the <em>right time. </em> Such a romantic guy."</p><p> </p><p>The teasing grin was back at his face and Iwaizumi simply rolled his eyes at him. The spiky-haired boy grunted and made himself comfortable on the seat. </p><p> </p><p>" Let's leave him alone for now, don't bring up that topic around him. Tooru, be nice to him. We need to make an effort and get to know him more." </p><p> </p><p>" First of all, I'm always nice. Second, I don't want to be close to Tobio-chan because he's annoying." </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama is an annoying genius that he <em>must </em>surpass. Their training and the constant praising of their coach is enough proof of that. And worse, Kageyama reminds him of Ushijima which never fails to make his blood boil. Oikawa found Kageyama's skills irritating on the court, but outside the court, the blue-eyed boy is not so bad.</p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan! Fine, I'll be nice to him. "</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi planned to keep an eye on Oikawa. He knows well enough how petty the latter could be. It's not that he doesn't trust him, Iwaizumi just know how unpredictable his emotions are.</p><p> </p><p>After that, they decided to change the subject to a lighter one. And soon, Oikawa went home merrily with food containers in hand, courtesy of Iwaizumi's mother.</p><p> </p><p>That night, they laid wide awake on their respective beds. Sleep was impossible because of how loud their thoughts are. Iwaizumi and Oikawa may have compromised to take it slow and be closer to Kageyama but, the threat of rejection felt like a stab to the heart. They could only hope that everything will work out in the end.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okayyy Hear me out! I read plenty of IwaOiKage books where Kageyama was the one being rejected. And then I thought of how insecure Oikawa's character could be and then a new idea of sorts popped in my mind so here it is. (honestly, I just want something different, poor bb Kageyama already had his fair share of rejection o(╥﹏╥)o )<br/>Please anticipate future chapters, I'm really excited about how I want this to turn out &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Blinded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa faces his own demons.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This would be told from Oikawa's perspective, have fun reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone is hustling at the Kitagawa Daiichi volleyball club as they await an upcoming match. All the players were doubling their efforts to train and improve.</p><p> </p><p>True to their words, Oikawa and Iwaizumi never brought up the topic of soulmates to Kageyama. They opted to busy themselves with the match preparation and additional training after the class. When the younger setter was around, Iwaizumi tried to be as friendly as possible, and Oikawa continued to tease the boy.</p><p>The two tried to act as casual as they can whenever Kageyama is around. But, they're not completely successful, Kunimi was throwing them curious glances, but they simply brushed him off. And if the team noticed their lingering stares on the first-year, nobody attempted to comment on it.</p><p>Nothing unusual happened until Oikawa accidentally eavesdropped on their coaches talking.</p><p> </p><p>" Our first years hold plenty of potentials, especially Kageyama Tobio. "</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, we've seen how well he plays during practice. He matches all the spiker's preferred sets, even the third-years. Perhaps it's time to test him in an official match?"</p><p> </p><p>" We can substitute him during the second set of the first game. Let him use the first set to observe the senior's dynamics on the court and to calm his nerves."</p><p> </p><p>"With that kid on our team, our chances of beating Ushijima increased. We have the genius to rival another genius. "</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa heard the coaches talk more and started to walk in the other direction. But, he stayed rooted to where he's standing<em>. </em>  He could feel his pulse quicken and his ear ringing. The only thing that registered on his mind was,  <em> Tobio-chan is replacing me. </em> Angrily, he sneered and stomped away. He ignored the team's questioning gazes on his way out and left the gym earlier than usual.</p><p>The quiet halls of Kitagawa Daichi failed to ease the storm in his mind. Oikawa paced back and forth, trying his hardest to calm down, but nothing worked. He knows he needs to keep his emotions at bay before he does something he'll regret later on. </p><p> </p><p>It's one thing to think about <em>rejection</em>.</p><p>But it's an entirely different thing to be <strong><em>replaced</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Fury enveloped Oikawa's entire being. Almost as if he lost track of the world. His surroundings turned to black with only a single light at the end where he can see the championship trophy. And there's no one else in sight, no Ushijima, no Kageyama, only the victory.</p><p>
  <em>I'll prove them wrong. I'll show everyone we don't need Tobio-chan yet. Not when I'm on the court.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa threw himself in a gruesome training regimen. If he can perfectly nail his jump serve, he'll have the edge over Kageyama. Serving is the only thing where he can confidently say that he's better than Kageyama. But he knows it wouldn't last long given the younger's natural abilities.</p><p>It's as if a part of his brain temporarily shut off. Nothing mattered to him, not even Iwaizumi's undisguised concern. He thinks that all of this would be worth it once he obtains the results. Until then, he has to work.</p><p> </p><p>During the day, he's in the typical lively mood. Lifting the team's spirit, bringing out the best in their spikers, and watching Kageyama like a hawk. If Kageyama could feel the older's indifference towards him, then he didn't mention anything about it. Oikawa always tried to play it cool, teasing Kageyama when more people were around but giving him the cold shoulder when it's just the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before the brunette's body started to make him pay the consequences for his constant training. His bones ache and quiver at the slightest amount of pressure, begging him to <em>rest, </em> but his pride wouldn't let them. All his muscles were sore and no amount of pain reliever could lessen it.</p><p>After a week of lying to Iwaizumi about resting properly, Oikawa attended their training session with a pounding headache. He didn't sleep again. Luckily for him, her sister's concealer did its job to cover the dark bags under his eyes. And the two cups of coffee he called breakfast did its magic to awaken him.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa greeted everyone with the usual enthusiasm, but after that, he secluded himself in the corner to practice serving. The headache is screaming at him to avoid any noise. In the corner of his eyes, he spotted Iwaizumi and Kageyama practicing together.</p><p>During an ordinary day, he would've found the duo adorable. Iwaizumi was supervising Kageyama, giving him a few tips from observing Oikawa play for years. And Kageyama was looking at him with pursed lips and committed face. Oikawa would've found the interaction cute, maybe even tease Iwaizumi for being a mother. But his initial fear of being replaced held him back.</p><p>Jealousy is clouding his rational thinking. It was another blow at his pride. Even their spiker, their ace, is replacing him as the setter. Fortunately, he knows Iwaizumi for years now, and that's the only thing that stopped him from doubting his soulmate's loyalty to him. </p><p> </p><p>Due to fatigue, Oikawa's serves were considerably weaker and uncontrolled. The usual grace and power were lacking which irritated him to no end. It felt like he was being mocked, he spent the last weeks practicing his serve alone, draining his energy, but now why can't he do it properly?</p><p> Clicking his tongue, he let out a low, frustrated growl.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san said to practice with us." </p><p> </p><p>With a flinch, he turned around and spotted Kageyama holding a volleyball. Quickly, he gave him a wide Cheshire grin, avoiding the blue-eyes boring holes in his figure. </p><p> </p><p>"Tobio-chan, tell Iwa-chan, you two can practice on your own. I have to practice my serves first. Besides, it was cute watching him mother you." </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa saw Kageyama shift rather uncomfortably. Almost timid if it wasn't for his poker face. He extended the volleyball to him and looked at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san, please teach me how to serve."</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, the brunette couldn't comprehend the reluctance in that sentence. Kageyama had been asking to teach him how to serve, <em>daily.  </em> It grated Oikawa's nerves and, he turned down the request every single time. The boy who's going to replace him wants to leave him behind sooner than later. Oikawa <em>wouldn't </em>allow that. Not yet, at least.</p><p> </p><p>"No," He didn't even bother to pull a mocking face at Kageyama like he usually does. The grave seriousness in his tone should've been enough for the ravenette to leave him alone, but that wasn't the case.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, Oikawa-san," </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This serve is the only thing I have that's better than yours! You'll surpass me soon, let me have this one to myself.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa's mind is screaming at him, wanting to lash out all the suppressed anger and frustration. But, the small rational part of his brain is still whispering that it wouldn't be fair for Kageyama. </p><p> </p><p>"No, go back to Kindaichi or Iwaizumi." </p><p> </p><p>"Kindaichi already left, and Iwaizumi-san went to buy water. Oikawa-san, please teach me how to serve, just this once." </p><p> </p><p>Time must've slipped from the captain's mind as it was only then that he realized they were alone in the gym. He didn't even comment that it was the longest sentence that Kageyama uttered to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san, you can show me your serve instead. I can try to learn from it." </p><p> </p><p>Along with the reminder that Kageyama can learn something by simply watching it, his persistence and stubbornness caused something to snap inside Oikawa's braid. Everything came crashing to him at once.</p><p> </p><p>The denial of the mark.</p><p>The coaches planning to replace him.</p><p>The jealousy from Iwaizumi slowly replacing him as a setter. </p><p>The curse of not being born a genius. </p><p>And then Kageyama, the naive boy. The <em>genius. </em></p><p> </p><p>It didn't even register to Oikawa what was happening. His vision was unfocused and a cruel sneer tugged at his mouth. He felt his right arm raising. But towards where? Wasn't he holding a ball? Or was he facing Tobio a while ago? </p><p> </p><p>The answers came to him in the form of Iwaizumi's calloused hand, trapping his wrist in an iron-like grip. It was almost a pull towards reality, and in an instant, he finally noticed Kageyama <em>cowering </em>behind Iwaizumi. Those blue-eyes who looked at him with respect and admiration were now staring at him with nothing but fear.</p><p>And the fear in the younger's eyes replicated itself on his own hazel eyes. Oikawa was as terrified as he was. He couldn't believe he tried to hit someone, let alone his <em>soulmate. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Tobi-,"</p><p> </p><p>Before Oikawa can finish the sentence, Kageyama sprinted out of the gym. The watering of his eyes is slowly embedding itself on Oikawa's mind. He didn't have a chance to dwell on that further as Iwaizumi gave him a headbutt. The metallic scent of the blood filled his nostril.</p><p>Oikawa didn't even bother to instigate a verbal fight with Iwaizumi, well aware of his mistake. He could only hang his head low in shame, listening to Iwaizumi curse him out. </p><p> </p><p>"Tooru, are you even aware of what you've just done?!"</p><p>"No,"</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like that wasn't the correct answer as Iwaizumi seethed even more. The spiky-haired teen was always grumpy-looking but seeing him furious is a different story.</p><p> </p><p>"Hajime, I really don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't fight against the tremble of his knees and knelt to the shiny gym flooring. Oikawa opted to hide his face with both his hands when he felt hot tears stinging his eyes. </p><p>Iwaizumi sat beside him and pulled his body close, letting him cry on his shoulder, just like when they were kids. Loud sobs echoed in the otherwise quiet gym. There, sweaty and tired, on the floor of Kitagawa Daiichi's gym, Oikawa cried his hearts out inside the safety of Iwaizumi's embrace.</p><p>He let out tears accumulated from exhaustion, fear, and most importantly, anger. He's angry at himself -angry at the decisions he made. Kageyama's teary eyes were continuously flashing in his mind. <em> I did that to him. </em></p><p> </p><p>When his tears stopped, Iwaizumi pulled them both up and assisted him out of the gym. They reached Oikawa's house and sat on the brunette's bed after cleaning up.</p><p> </p><p>"Hajime, I need to apologize to him."</p><p> </p><p>" You can do that tomorrow, now we need to talk about what caused you to snap like that. What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"I," Oikawa licked his dried lip and gulped. Now that he had calmed down, he slowly realized how irrational he had been. " I'm being replaced." </p><p>Even in his ears, the reasoning sounded too shallow to hit someone.</p><p> </p><p>"By Kageyama?" </p><p> </p><p>When he nodded, Iwaizumi softly flicked his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"He's not replacing you. There's only one annoying Oikawa Tooru in the world. Nobody will ever take your place - hopefully."</p><p>"I know Iwa-chan, no one can ever be as fabulous as me."</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to ease tension in the room. The joke allowed them to breathe a little more. But, they're having a <em> talk </em>, which means Oikawa has to be completely honest with Iwaizumi and confess everything. He needs to spill what's on his mind. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't beat UshiWaka, I need to practice my serves. I still need to train more. I can't let Tobio-chan surpass me that easily."</p><p> </p><p>Too focused brooding on his thoughts, Oikawa didn't notice Iwaizumi moving to punch him. Cradling his aching cheek, he glared at his companion. He knows that he deserved that punch, but it still hurts.</p><p> </p><p>"You're full of I this, I that. It's annoying, I hope that punch knocked common sense in you."</p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan, you suck at comforting people."</p><p> </p><p>"Listen to me trashykawa, it doesn't matter who your opponent is, even if they're a genius. With 6 people, the strong team is even stronger. Volleyball is not a one-man team. Stop the I's bullshit you dumbass." </p><p> </p><p>Those words seemed to have woken up Oikawa from whatever state he was trapped in. The once dark surroundings with only the victory in sight lit up. It wasn't a vague tunnel for a single person towards victory, no, it's bright and loud with the team <em>beside </em>him. He's not by himself.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not allowing you to practice by yourself again," </p><p>Iwaizumi's voice was firm with no room for further argument. "you can practice with Kageyama and me, but no more extended practice for you." </p><p> </p><p>"You need to catch up on sleep and give your body the break that it deserves."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa wants to argue with that just because he can, but Iwaizumi's stare was enough to shut his mouth. It wasn't long before Oikawa's mood turned grim again.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think Tobio-chan is scared of me now?"</p><p>"Nah," </p><p> </p><p>"Did you even see his face before he left? Iwa-chan, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if Tobio-chan became scared or angry at me. " </p><p> </p><p>" I'm pretty sure he's not the type to hold a grudge. Prepare your apology tomorrow and buy milk as a peace offering." </p><p> </p><p>Despite the fear coiling at their guts, the two couldn't help but chuckle at the mention of milk. It's incredibly evident how much Kageyama loves milk. Every time he eats something, there's always milk accompanying it.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed in Oikawa's room until the sky dimmed and stars appeared. Basking in the comfortable silence, neither of the two wants to disrupt it. Rethinking the entirety of their day, even week. They're both silently trying to form a plan and to be one step closer to Kageyama, hoping that the earlier events wouldn't dent their current closeness.</p><p> </p><p>"Tooru, no one's replacing you. You've always been a great player and a great captain. It's only your personality that's shitty."</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi quickly left after that, fully aware of Oikawa's teasing nature. He didn't need to look back to know that the brunette is sending<em> heart eyes</em> in his direction. Shaking his head, he bid goodbye to Oikawa's mother on his way out.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa's eyes were glued at the spot where Iwaizumi once sat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm really a lucky idiot huh? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Laying on his bed, he forced himself to catch some sleep. The contentment brought by Iwaizumi caused a warm feeling to settle over him. <em> Now we just need our third one, Tobio-chan, I hope you can accept my apology. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really think that the time where Oikawa tried to hit Kageyama is very crucial to their relationship that's why I still want to include it. And, I love Oikawa so in this fic I decided to not give him the knee injury. I've always thought that he has Iwaizumi to keep him in check.</p><p>Anywayssss, I hope you liked more of that IwaOi interaction.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" I'm sorry. "</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, you're awesome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The quiet neighborhood amplified Kageyama's uneven breath and pounding heartbeat as he runs home. Rapidly blinking away the stinging in his eyes, the boy was painfully digging his trimmed nails in his palm. Kageyama refused to let any tear escape his eyes outside the security of his bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he arrived, he slammed the door close and sprinted to his room. Kageyama dropped his bag somewhere and proceeded to bury his face in the soft pillows. His sobs weren't loud per se, but tears ran down his face like a waterfall. The house was tranquil - a few sharp hiccups occasionally cutting through. </p><p> </p><p>Time passed by, and Kageyama drifted to sleep due to exhaustion. With tear-stained cheeks and sore muscles, he fell into a dreamless world, escaping from reality.</p><p> </p><p>Groggily, a set of blue-eyes opened and stared at the blank ceiling illuminated by the moonlight. Now that he was awake, Kageyama started to reprimand himself for crying. In his relaxed state, he thought how foolish it was to cry over the earlier events. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oikawa-san also looked out of it. His palm didn't even come near me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even so, Kageyama felt his stomach dropping at the implication of Oikawa's actions. No matter what angle you look at, the third-year tried to hit him, and that was wrong. Feeling drained, Kageyama sighed and tightly hugged his pillow. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I cried so much for a silly reason, which was a waste of time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The cool breeze of the night and soft light given by the stars calmed Kageyama down. As he replayed the previous events, Kageyama couldn't find it in himself to be scared nor angry at the older setter. Since the beginning of volleyball training, Kageyama could feel a twinge of small jealousy towards the older boy. From the way he carries himself to the way he interacts with the people around him, Kageyama undoubtedly looks up to Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe it was my fault? I did interrupt his training. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But the sensible voice in his brain whispered, <em> still, he shouldn't have done that.  </em>Kageyama felt torn. He wants to apologize for agitating Oikawa, while the other part wants to hide from Oikawa. And for the umpteenth time that night, Kageyama sighed and willed himself to sleep- not even bothering to change into comfortable clothes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Morning came all too quickly for Kageyama's liking. He started to regret not cleaning up properly the night before as he felt too gross early in the morning. Mindlessly, he did his usual routine and went to the kitchen when he realized he has a few more minutes to spare.</p><p> </p><p>While preparing breakfast, Kageyama's thoughts drifted back to what happened yesterday. His more relaxed state of mind deemed it impossible to face the older after what happened. It would be too uncomfortable and risky. What would've happened if Iwaizumi wasn't there on time?</p><p> </p><p>At that, he suddenly felt stone cold.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Iwaizumi-san had to protect me. He probably thinks I'm a weakling now.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes ago, Kageyama was already resigned to avoid Oikawa and just sort of go with the flow. Now, with Iwaizumi added to the situation, Kageyama felt a twinge of pain in his chest. With swift movements, he finished what he was cooking and sat at the dining table.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I made Iwaizumi-san's soulmate upset, what if he hates me now? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The food in his mouth suddenly tasted stale. According to old stories, soulmates are also emotionally connected. They may not entirely feel what their other half is feeling, but it's easy for that emotion to be sensed by them. </p><p> </p><p>While slowly chewing, he contemplates how to act around the two on their training for today.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can't just outright ignore them - Kindaichi and Kunimi will notice and ask me questions. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama sighed and focused on finishing his meal. After washing the plates and utensils, he brushed his teeth and stared at the mirror. His composure cracked the day before, and he repeatedly scolded himself for it. Now, after freshening up, there was no trace of what happened the day before on his face. It's devoid of emotion, passive and uncaring.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he arrived at school, Kageyama immediately noticed the absence of Kindaichi and Kunimi. He paid it no mind and opted to get lost in his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Was yesterday my fault? I was interrupting him, I'm sure he was tired already, and I was annoying. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He kept pondering over his thoughts even when the teacher entered the class. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But still, he wanted to hit me. What if he does it again and no one is there to stop him? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There's a debate in Kageyama's mind. He wants to justify the older's action, but at the same time, he's fully aware of how wrong it was. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What if he apologizes?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That thought sounded foolish in his head. Kageyama always saw how Iwaizumi and Oikawa fight, but he never heard the brunette apologizing - not even once. So, he dismissed the thought as quickly as it appeared.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama spent the entire day wandering on his mind. Before he knew it, the bell rang, and it was time for volleyball training. Begrudgingly, he got up and changed clothes in the school restroom - trying to delay seeing Oikawa. </p><p> </p><p>Since Kindaichi and Kunimi weren't with him, Kageyama tried to slow down his movements - even buying extra snacks from the cafeteria to buy some time before going to the gym.</p><p> </p><p>After 15 minutes of dawdling, he knew he had no choice but to go to the gym. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm his nerves, Kageyama suppressed his turmoil and prevented it from showing on his face.</p><p> </p><p>The gym was already busy when he got there. Fortunately, Kageyama couldn't spot their captain and vice-captain. He made a beeline towards the other first years doing warm-up exercises. Kageyama tried to make himself as small as possible, not wanting anyone to talk to him. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, Oikawa's boisterous presence made itself known in the gym. Unknowingly, Kageyama lightly flinched. When he met the curious eyes of a second-year, he timidly shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, I'm not scared of Oikawa-san. He was just loud, and it shocked me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He repeated that thought on his head like a mantra. Kageyama <em>knows </em>he's not scared of Oikawa, but he couldn't help but feel wary over the older's presence. </p><p> </p><p>The practice started, and without Kindaichi and Kunimi, Kageyama was alone, repeatedly tossing the ball on the wall. He felt calm - almost as if he was in a safe bubble. The loud voices of his teammates sounded muffled in his ears. However, it was interrupted by a gruff voice.</p><p> </p><p>" Kageyama, do you want to go over there and practice that quick we're working on?"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's thoughts were racing. He couldn't help but doubt the older's intentions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What if he wants to reprimand me for making his soulmate, Oikawa-san, upset? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His hands started to feel cold, and his mouth dried up. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kageyama shook his head - not trusting his voice.  </p><p> </p><p>At that, Iwaizumi's expression fell before he seems to collect himself.</p><p> </p><p>" If you're worried about Shittykawa, he's not here yet. If you want, we won't talk about what happened yesterday. "</p><p> </p><p>The offer was tempting, Kageyama found himself genuinely enjoying Iwaizumi's company. But he's skeptical.</p><p> </p><p>" If it's alright, I want to practice on my own. " </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama crossed his finger and silently hoped that Iwaizumi wouldn't conclude that he was avoiding him.</p><p> </p><p>" Alright, I won't prod, but if you change your mind, I'll be over there."</p><p> </p><p>Although the spiker sounded reluctant, he left after pointing in the right direction where the other third-years are practicing. When Iwaizumi was gone, Kageyama released a breath he didn't know he was holding. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was at ease for a few more minutes until a fake cough called his attention. The ravenette thought to himself that it's probably not normal to know who <em>exactly </em>the voice belongs. Still, he feigned ignorance and didn't acknowledge the newcomer.</p><p> </p><p>" Tobio-chan ~ are you ignoring me?"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama could feel a lump forming at his throat as his hands start to sweat. He didn't immediately turn and waited for the other to begin speaking. He heard a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>" Tobio-chan, please look at me. We need to talk." </p><p> </p><p>The word, please, struck something inside Kageyama. And Oikawa's voice sounded soft, a tone he never heard before. Reluctantly, he faced the older. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa looked exhausted. Dark bags decorated his under eyes, and he looked pale. There was a noticeable slouch in the way he stood. </p><p> </p><p>" Come on. We can sit on the bench outside. I already asked permission, and I brought your favorite milk. "</p><p> </p><p>The entire situation was uncharacteristic for Oikawa. They both didn't say anything about how Kageyama flinched when the brunette handed him the milk. Kageyama ignored how Oikawa's face turned gloomy.</p><p> </p><p>When they were walking towards the bench, no one said anything, and the atmosphere was tense. Kageyama drank the milk, silently battling his uneasiness. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We're alone again. I want to leave. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a small tremor in his hands, but he refused to accept that maybe he was indeed scared of Oikawa. </p><p> </p><p><em> I'm not scared of him. I don't </em>want <em>to be scared of him.  </em></p><p> </p><p>" I'm sorry." </p><p> </p><p>It was soft, straight to the point, an apology, plain and simple. </p><p> </p><p>" I was frustrated and stressed because of the upcoming match. I shouldn't have unleashed that on you. I'm aware, my action was inexcusable. You're not obligated, but I hope you can forgive me." </p><p> </p><p>There was no teasing tone or a singsong tune. It was unusual for someone like Oikawa, and Kageyama has no idea how to respond. His hands stopped shaking at the sincerity of Oikawa's words, but his lips stayed shut. Without his permission, his thoughts started going haywire.</p><p>
  <em> It was my fault. Oikawa-san was stressed, yet I kept disturbing him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama cleared his throat and hoped his voice doesn't waver. Keeping his calm composure in front of Oikawa is difficult as the latter was intently staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>" I- It's alright, Oikawa-san, I forgive you. I'm sorry too- I shouldn't have b-bother you." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why did I have to be a bothersome kouhai? Why didn't I listen when Oikawa-san told me no already?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was starting to feel frustrated because of himself. Cursing silently in his mind, Kageyama could only hope that Oikawa doesn't question his small stuttering. He began to fiddle with the milk carton in his hand, slightly bouncing his right leg.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now, he'll admit that he hates me. He'll realize how useless I am.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa's subtly widened after hearing the apology from the younger.</p><p> </p><p>" Wha- " </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama stood up and bowed. He ran inside the gym without waiting for what Oikawa was about to say. Kageyama couldn't stand the suffocating atmosphere, or more importantly, he thought he wouldn't be able to stand what Oikawa will say. </p><p> </p><p>To his terror, Iwaizumi was the first who approached him once he entered the gym. Too alarmed to mask his emotion, Kageyama was pretty sure that being shaken up was written all over his face. </p><p> </p><p>" Kageyama, what happened? Did Trashykawa do some shit again?"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama jumped at the rough, aggravated voice. Quickly, he tried to smoothen his facial features and control his pounding heart.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm alright. " </p><p> </p><p>His eyes were scanning the gym, looking for any possible escape. When Iwaizumi caught on his rush, the spiker stepped aside. Kageyama didn't say anything and made a beeline towards the locker room. </p><p> </p><p>Grabbing his bag, he muttered a goodbye to the coach when he noticed that practice just ended. Kageyama was speed walking until he was a few meters away from the school.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What have I done?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly froze at a realization.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Iwaizumi-san looked like he didn't believe me earlier, and I also left in haste. Now, he'll suspect Oikawa-san of something, and what if they fight because of me?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama gulped and hung his head low. He doesn't want the two to fight- he hates it, even their everyday <em>playful </em>fight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is what happens when I show emotions - everything goes downhill. If only I masked it completely, Iwaizumi-san wouldn't ask me anything, they wouldn't fight. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, Kageyama visibly shook his head and lightly slapped himself. He tuned out his thoughts and surroundings, mindlessly walking towards the house.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I pushed Oikawa-san too far yesterday, and now, Iwaizumi-san is probably too worried about nothing. It won't be a surprise if they hate me already. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama couldn't suppress his thoughts, going darker at each passing second. The shrill sound of his ringtone made him flinch as he hurriedly opened his bag to locate it. </p><p> </p><p>The caller id made him froze in his tracks. Two feet heavily planted on the concrete ground, hands growing cold, and he felt his heart on his throat. He rapidly blinked and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't seeing things.</p><p>With a shaking hand, he answered the call.</p><p> </p><p>" Make sure that the house is cleaned properly, it's a simple task that even a useless child like you should be able to do. Expect our arrival soon. " </p><p> </p><p>It was a monotonous voice, devoid of any greetings and hospitality. No greetings nor beating around the bush. It was strict and business-like. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama licked his dried lip and forced himself to calm down. Apprehension was clawing in his veins, mind going blank, breath shortening and coming out in short, uneven puff.</p><p>A heartbeat passed before he found the courage to answer. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, mother." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My updates are slow but I promise, I'm not abandoning this story, this past week was just busy haha. Anywaysss I hope you like this chapter.</p><p>Btw, soooooo, who's going to write a super angsty OiKage story based on the song Driver's License?  That song hurts me so bad and I'm not even broken. I like making myself sad, please make me cry with an angsty OiKage HAHAHAHAHHA. If you're reading this and you're a writer, this is your sign. I'M REQUESTING T.T</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fixing Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Iwa-chan! Tobio-chan is ignoring me!"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, if you're reading this, I think you're awesome (◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Iwa-chan! Tobio-chan is ignoring me!"</p><p> </p><p>Even though he's a few feet away from them, Kageyama could clearly hear the captain's whines. The mention of his name earned him a few stares from the team, with Kindaichi silently chuckling next to him. He doesn't know what exactly happened, but it's amusing.</p><p> </p><p>See, it's not entirely his fault - it just unexpectedly happened. At first, he planned to avoid the two to lessen any more mistakes on his part. But, it seems like his two senpais and the universe is conspiring against him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first time happened in their classroom when Oikawa "coincidentally" walked by. The shrill screams of his female classmates irritated him as he hid behind his large Math book. </p><p> </p><p>"Tobio-chan! There you are." </p><p> </p><p>When he lifted his head, the sight of Kindaichi eagerly pointing at his seat greeted his vision. Kageyama was screaming in his head about how much of a traitor his friends are. However, his thoughts halted when Oikawa stood directly in front of him. A few seconds passed before he saw Oikawa's grin twitch ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>" You see, it's been a while since I went to this building. Would you mind escorting me to the music room? I know that I came to the right place because my kouhai is dependable, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was silently avoiding Oikawa's gaze. He willed the gears in his brain to move and create an escape plan. Fortunately, his eyes immediately landed on Kunimi's unknowing figure. His sleepy friend is casually leaning on his seat, with his leg crossed over the other.</p><p> </p><p>"I apologize, I'm bad at directions, but Kunimi can help. "</p><p> </p><p>Without waiting for anyone to react, Kageyama stood up and pulled Kunimi up, and pushed him towards the door. The sleepy boy was confused, but out of respect to their senpai, he walked to the door and gestured outside. He's throwing questioning glances at Kageyama, but the latter wasn't paying attention to him.</p><p> </p><p>" Oikawa-senpai, the art room is on the third floor, the door next to the stairs. Come on, before any of your fangirls try to attack me."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure! Thank you, my helpful kouhais. Let's go sleepy-chan- I don't want you to bother you any further."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa's smile and voice looked strained on Kageyama's eyes, but he inwardly shrugged it off. Not even a few minutes later, an even more confused looking Kunimi entered their room.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that was quick. Did you guys sprint upstairs or something?"</p><p> </p><p>There was a hint of teasing in Kindaichi's voice, and Kageyama was also staring at Kunimi. The latter sat on his chair before addressing them. He's puzzled, and there's a big question mark on his head as his lips pursed on their own.</p><p> </p><p>"He pulled me in a corner, then thanked me and went back to the direction of their class building. He didn't even go to the music room." </p><p> </p><p>"That's odd,"</p><p> </p><p>The two looked thoughtful for a few seconds-their captain is strange and usually hard to understand- but this time, it's weird. On the other hand, Kageyama was simply relieved that Oikawa left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The second incident happened the next day. This time, it was lunch break, and Kageyama was alone, on his way to buy milk from the cafeteria. </p><p> </p><p>It was quiet, everyone was busy eating their respective food, and Kageyama tried to duck and avoid any students on his path. However, his time alone was interrupted by the arm slinging on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Yahoo Tobio-chan~." </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama respects Oikawa, so instead of outright showing the latter that his presence isn't entirely welcome, he nods his head to express his greeting. Discreetly, Kageyama was inching away until he was free from Oikawa's arm.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally freed himself, he looked up and saw an unreadable expression on Oikawa's face. In a blink of an eye, that indecipherable expression changed back into a grin, and he put his hands on his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>"So, did you forget to bring your milk or something? I don't usually see you on this canteen."</p><p> </p><p>Again, Kageyama didn't verbally answer as he only nodded his head. His blue-eyes were drifting everywhere, wanting to grab his milk and leave Oikawa's company.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! It's your special day! Grab anything you want, my treat."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa clapped and exclaimed without care to the people around them. Although the free snacks were tempting, Kageyama shook his head no. Suddenly, a bulb seemed to light up on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san, I have to go to the restroom, excuse me."</p><p> </p><p>It was a good enough excuse on Kageyama's part. Surely, Oikawa wouldn't follow him, right? That way, he planned to leave and ask Kindaichi to buy him milk instead. A ghost of a smile almost appeared on his face but, he tried to hold it back.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Go on then. I'll wait for you here." </p><p> </p><p><em> That </em> became a problem for Kageyama. He can't just leave his senpai, not to mention - his captain, in the middle of their school cafeteria. But he wants to escape.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What if I accidentally said something dumb around him?! I want to leave now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Tooru-senpai!"</p><p> </p><p>A shriek from a group of girls caught Kageyama's attention. And then, there was suddenly a swarm of girls around Oikawa, while Kageyama awkwardly stood aside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait, it's my chance! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama cleared his throat to get Oikawa's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san, there's no need to wait for me. Besides, I think these girls need your attention more. See you."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? No, -"</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa looked like he wanted to say something more, but Kageyama turned on his heels and walked away from them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can't believe that a day came where I'm thankful for his fangirls. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama won't admit it to anyone, but he could feel a pang of jealousy as he watched those girls touch and get <em> too </em> close to Oikawa. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why are they so touchy? What if Oikawa-san is uncomfortable? Wait, why am I so concerned? I have no right- we're not soulmates. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head at the thoughts, Kageyama went to their usual spot where Kindachi and Kunimi are already preparing their lunch boxes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The third incident happened during volleyball training. This time, it was Iwaizumi. During that day, Kageyama was pretty sure that everyone on the team was speculating that something happened between them. Kageyama may feign ignorance, but anyone can see how he actively avoids the two.</p><p> </p><p>This time, it was some short and simple interactions. </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama, do you mind passing me that bottle?"</p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly, he does so. Iwaizumi's calloused hand left a ghost of warmth as it hovered over his own. Kageyama was careful to avoid the older's touch, and he immediately went to Kindaichi as an excuse to busy himself.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was about to set the ball for Kindaichi, but Iwaizumi's rough voice stopped them in their tracks. </p><p> </p><p>" We have to practice that quick,"</p><p> </p><p>Again, Kageyama wants to escape the situation to avoid embarrassing himself. He doesn't want to be alone with the older, no offense to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm,"</p><p>"Coach's order," </p><p> </p><p>Well, he can't argue with that. Kageyama was fully aware that he can't go against their coach's order, Iwaizumi would conclude that he was avoiding him. And that's the last thing he wants to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama didn't say anything else. He followed Iwaizumi on the right side of the court - where some third-years are also practicing. While looking around, he noticed the absence of Oikawa, he found it unusual, but he didn't vocalize his thoughts. He heard a sigh from Iwaizumi's direction. </p><p> </p><p>They began practicing, but their timings are off. There was also a noticeable stiffness in the way that they move. After the fifth error, Iwaizumi stopped and walked towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"We can't keep playing together like this - I think we need to talk."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama felt his heart skipping a beat. Although Iwaizumi's tone was soft and held no bite, Kageyama's mind is racing to all the negative possibilities. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is he mad at me?! Is he going to suggest for me to quit the team? Is Oikawa-san still upset because of me?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"-Yama, Kageyama, hey, are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy in question slowly blinked and noticed Iwaizumi's hand waving in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"Relax, I just want to ask why you're avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause before Kageyama's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>The confusion in his tone was palpable. When Iwaizumi didn't answer and continued to stare at him, Kageyama forced himself to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"I," he paused, unsure of what to actually say, " I wasn't ignoring you."</p><p>"And, you did nothing wrong."</p><p> </p><p>It was apparent in Iwaizumi's face that he didn't believe any of that. He crossed his arms across his chest and shifted his weight on his right leg. Iwaizumi continued to stare at Kageyama, waiting for further explanation. When he received no answer, Iwaizumi heaved a sad sigh and shifted his weight.</p><p> </p><p>" Is it because of what Shittykawa did? You don't have to be scared of me - I promise to never do that nor let anyone else do that to you ever again. "</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, the sincerity in the older's voice makes Kageyama's eyes sting. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Was that what I was waiting to hear? Assurance? Security? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama controlled his surfacing emotions and kept his face blank. He cleared his throat for extra measures and met Iwaizumi's gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's practice,"</p><p> </p><p>And that seemed to be the return button for them. They practiced the quick they were working on, and the tense atmosphere vanished like it was never there, to begin with.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa, on the other hand, is a different story. Until the present time. Now, going back, Kageyama is standing a few feet away from where Oikawa and Iwaizumi are standing.</p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan! Tobio-chan is ignoring me!"</p><p> </p><p>That loud sentence caused the entire team to look at Kageyama, making him look down in embarrassment. He could feel his cheeks heating up as he met Iwaizumi's gaze. Upon seeing Kageyama's flustered state, Iwaizumi slapped the back of Oikawa's neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut the fuck up, Trashykawa. Your voice gives me a headache."</p><p>"Mean Iwa-chan." </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa started pouting and whining while rubbing his stinging nape. His whining continued for a while before his full attention turned to Tobio, who's quietly giving him a judgemental stare. </p><p> </p><p>"Tobio-chan~,"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's eyes widen ever so slightly, but he decided to face Kindaichi and Kunimi, turning his back to Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>"Mean Tobio-chan! Iwa-chan's attitude is rubbing off on you."</p><p> </p><p>Within a second, he's right in front of Kageyama. He leans closer to the younger while still giving respect to his personal space.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobio-chan, you want to grab snacks with me later?"</p><p>" Sorry, I have homework to do,"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to see how ethereal I am in those selfies I took earlier?"</p><p>"No, I'm not one of your fangirls."</p><p> </p><p>" Alright then, do you want to practice spiking? I'm in the mood to set,"</p><p>"No, you can ask Iwaizumi-san instead."</p><p> </p><p>"How about helping your amazing senpai, aka me, to finish cleaning up later?"</p><p>"No, today was already tiring, and additional rest would be nice."</p><p> </p><p>"Is your water bottle empty? Here, you can drink from mine."</p><p>"I have a spare bottle."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to wipe your sweat?"</p><p> </p><p>At Kageyama's unimpressed stare, Oikawa rolled his eyes and sassily placed his hands on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, I was kidding."</p><p> </p><p>From an outside perspective, the two setters look hilarious. Oikawa is busy flailing his arms and trying to solo Kageyama's attention as the younger setter ducks his head and avoid his touch. On the side, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, and Kunimi are trying to hold their laughter because it's painfully clear that Kageyama is toying with the brunette. </p><p> </p><p>The two continued like that until they reached the usual convenience store where they hang out after training. In Kageyama's mind, it's really bewildering to see how out of character Oikawa is acting. The older setter is making an effort to make sure that they are alright again, and that thought left a warm feeling on Kageyama's chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobio-chan, please stop ignoring me."</p><p> </p><p>For the hundredth time that day, Oikawa whined and tried to give Kageyama the best puppy eye stare that he can muster.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cute </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not ignoring you."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa looked thoughtful - it's been almost a week since Kageyama started avoiding Iwaizumi and him. But, during practice, the spiker and younger setter talked, and after that, they seemed fine again. A realization popped into his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever Iwa-chan said or promised to you, I solemnly swear to do it as well. Please stop ignoring or avoiding me."</p><p> </p><p>With utmost sincerity, he directly stared at Kageyama's ocean blue eyes. The depth of his eyes never fails to captivate Oikawa, even though it's unnerving to see how empty and mysterious it looked. It's like you're drowning in nothingness.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama knows in himself that Oikawa is long forgiven - the older's effort to repair their relationship solidified that decision. Kageyama, too, accepted the fact that they both made a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>So, with a light heart, he didn't fight against the smile and happiness bubbling on his stomach. His boyish grin is directed at Oikawa, and his eyes reflected cheekiness and mirth. He let down the walls guarding his emotion.</p><p> </p><p><em> One time won't hurt -just this once- I'll allow myself to be vulnerable and show emotions. Besides, I  </em> trust <em>  them. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Well, Iwaizumi-san promised to teach me his serve."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was joking-amusement lacing on his words. The corner of his lips lifted up, and his eyes lightly crinkled.</p><p> </p><p>At the sight of Kageyama's smile, everyone, namely Kindaichi, Kunimi, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa, stopped on their tracks and stared. Is it really the first time they saw Kageyama smile?</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to Kageyama, Oikawa and Iwaizumi's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his smile. All they can say is wow, and Oikawa felt pride overtaking his entire body as he realized that he was the one who made Kageyama smile. Somehow, it felt like an achievement - one of the best achievement there is.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes,"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama blinked in shock - he wasn't expecting Oikawa to agree. Sure he's trying everything to fix everything between them, but sharing his serve seems to be a stretch, right?</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, yeah, I'll teach you."</p><p> </p><p>"I was kidding. It's your serve - you don't have to teach it to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Tobio-chan, I insist! I won't allow Iwa-chan to steal my spot as your favorite senpai."</p><p> </p><p>Now, Kageyama's face is back to its unreadable state. The emotions on his face a few minutes ago entirely vanished. But, it didn't bother Oikawa - at least he saw him smile, at least he <em> made </em> him smile.</p><p> </p><p>"He's not stealing anything from you - it wasn't yours in the first place."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa let out an offended gasp as he grips the area where his heart is. And - the not so discreet- snickers behind him are not helping either so, he sent them a dark glare. It didn't hold any effect on Iwaizumi, but the two first years averted their gaze - still keeping a hand on their mouth to silence their laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm offended! My little kouhai, mark this day, I will make sure that you'll admit that I'm your favorite senpai." </p><p> </p><p>"That won't happen. You're mean, and Iwaizumi-san said your personality is trash."</p><p> </p><p>Once again, their back and forth bickering resumed, and after some time, Kindaichi and Kunimi joined in making fun of Oikawa. Iwaizumi was already contented just by watching them, so he decided to give his best friend a break and didn't join. Despite the banters, Oikawa's chest became light, and he felt somewhat satisfied, almost as if it was easier to breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We're alright now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And Iwaizumi shares the same sentiment - it's evident -Kageyama doesn't hold any grudge against Oikawa. They're alright again, and they plan to keep it that way for the rest of their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Also, in Oikawa and Iwaizumi's mind, another goal is unlocked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We need to make him smile again. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo, they reconciled, (♡ω♡ ) ~~<br/>Even on the anime, I think Kageyama doesn't hold any grudge against Oikawa, he always see the older as someone he respects that's why it was easy for him to face the older during any match/situation. </p><p>But hey, following how the last chapter ended, the arrival of Kageyama's parents are just around the corner, so we'll see what happens ヾ(･ω･*)ﾉ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Genius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What does it cost to be a genius?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello &lt;3<br/>I have a busy week and I wrote this while I was half-asleep lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the day of the match.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama woke up before the sun. He sat on his bed, leaning on the headboard. The coldness of the room pricked his skin as he buried himself with the blanket. Distinctly, he wondered to himself. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Will I get to play?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Although the match starts at 10:00 AM, Kageyama threw the blankets off him and began his morning routine. In the shower, he spent the entirety of it strategizing. He listed every possible attack and defensive strategy on his mind. </p><p> </p><p>After getting out of the shower and dressing in warm clothes, he went to the kitchen and started preparing his breakfast. Kageyama's previous night consisted of him browsing the internet for the best meals before a match as well as match preparations - he almost stayed up the entire night for it.</p><p> </p><p>To sum it up, Kageyama is <em>excited</em>. It's his first match with the first people he considers as friends. Kindaichi and Kunimi will be with him, and he can finally see Oikawa and Iwaizumi's dynamics in an official game. Sure, there is no guarantee that they can all play together, but Kageyama's excitement didn't lessen.</p><p> </p><p>When he finished his meal, he washed the dishes, brushed his teeth, then went back to his room. Even though he prepared it the night prior, Kageyama still went to it and examined its contents.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Knee pads, pain relievers, extra clothes, towels, toiletries, candies, water. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>While sitting cross-legged on his bed, Kageyama nodded his head in satisfaction after rechecking everything he needed. Then, he grabbed his new pair of volley shoes under the bed. It's not exactly new, but it's the least worn pair of shoes that he has.</p><p>With quick and focused movements, he examined it and tried to clean it even more. When his alarm went off, Kageyama jumped up and put on his freshly ironed shirt and pants. Once again, he did a thorough checking on his belongings before leaving the house.</p><p> </p><p>In front of the Kitagawa Daiichi, he immediately spotted the school bus that would take them to their destination. Kindaichi and Kunimi were already there and waving at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Morning! Are you excited?!</p><p>"Morning,"</p><p> </p><p>The two greeted him as soon as he was within hearing distance. Their excitement was evident in their voices and faces - even Kunimi's.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, I am excited as well."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm glad my kouhais are anticipating this match! It's your first official match in the team after all!"</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa's loud voice soon joined their conversation and the brunette's enthusiasm infected Kageyama even more.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-senpai! We couldn't wait!"</p><p> </p><p>"Watch your senpais and cheer for us! Next year or maybe next match, you'll take our place you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! We'll cheer for you guys! "</p><p> </p><p>At that, Oikawa ruffled their hair, and if his hand stayed on Kageyama's head longer, nobody said anything. The coach quickly called them after that and commanded them to board the bus.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama sat in the back, in front of Kindaichi and Kunimi. From where he was sitting, Kageyama noticed Oikawa and Iwaizumi standing outside, playing rocks, papers, and scissors. After a few exchanges, Oikawa won and threw his hands in the air. Kageyama diverted his attention from them and closed his eyes. </p><p>A few seconds later, his moment of peace and relaxed state was interrupted by a weight plopping to the seat next to him. Kageyama didn't open his eyes and thought that maybe it's another person on their team that he's not close to.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobio-chan! Notice me!"</p><p> </p><p>But then, there it was - Oikawa's familiar whining voice and, his strangely familiar and calming scent. Begrudgingly, Kageyama opened his eyes and peeked at Oikawa - as he expected - the brunette is pouting.</p><p> </p><p>"Say, Tobio-chan, are you nervous? It's your first official match after all." </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama paused and tried to organize his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don't want to come off as arrogant if I say no, but if I say yes, who knows what would Oikawa-san do? He'll probably tease me to no end.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>So, he opted for the safest answer he could think of. He didn't say anything, and then he heard Oikawa sigh before leaning back.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're nervous, it's alright. But, on the bright side, you get to see your awesome senpai play! "</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the ever-present air of confidence surrounds Oikawa. Kageyama rolled his eyes at the older, he's amused, but Oikawa doesn't need to know that. The entire ride next to Oikawa was pleasantly comfortable. It's not quiet, because the team members are loudly talking with each other, and his fellow first-year's excitement floods the bus. But, he felt relaxed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The gymnasium left Kageyama staring around in wonder. It's spacious and well-maintained. Even from the outside, he could hear the people's cheers and the sound of the ball slamming to the tiled floor. And the minty scent of pain relievers hangs in the air.</p><p> </p><p>" Tobio-chan, no need to get nervous now."</p><p> </p><p>Next to him, Oikawa threw up a peace sign and stuck his tongue out. Kageyama pursed his lips at the older.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not nervous,"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama tried to test the water and finally voiced out what he feels.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Well, that's good actually!"</p><p> </p><p>The teasing wasn't present, and Kageyama was pleasantly surprised. They didn't get the chance to talk more as the coach called them to start changing into their uniform. After he was done, Kageyama went to where Kindaichi and Kunimi are stretching.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Kageyama! Isn't today exciting?!"</p><p> </p><p>"It is." Kageyama sat next to them and started to stretch as well. </p><p> </p><p>From the outside perspective, it's obvious that Kageyama's energy doesn't match Kindachi's. His tone is neutral - completely lacking any sign of excitement. But, none of them mind it</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think we can play?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, but I hope so."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's honesty could be heard in his voice - they all wanted to play. And soon, they were standing on the sideline, watching the third-years on the court. Kageyama could feel his eyes widening in awe as he watched Oikawa and Iwaizumi's graceful teamwork.</p><p>The two looks like they can understand each other's thoughts. They move in perfect sync with confidence and <em>trust </em>spelled out. They started to steadily obtain scores and gain a lead against the other team. And Kageyama felt a small amount of jealousy tapping in the depths of his mind - from playing, and something else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want to have someone like that too. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before he can dwell on it further, Kageyama's amazement overcomes his mind as Oikawa scores a no-touch service ace. It's amazing, the power and speed never fail to impress Kageyama. It looked even better with Oikawa's serious face accompanying it.</p><p>Soon, the set ended with Kitagawa Daiichi's 4-point lead. Along with the crowd and his team's shouts of congratulations, Kageyama claps his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"How's that, Tobio-chan? Were you inspired by seeing your senpai's wonderful skills? It's alright, you can voice out your praises."</p><p> </p><p>"Trashykawa your head's big enough, leave him alone."</p><p> </p><p>As Iwaizumi smacks Oikawa across the head, Kageyama laughed to himself and, silently handed the spiker a bottle of water.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, thank you." Iwaizumi gratefully said and proceeded to take a sip on the water.</p><p> </p><p>"Mean Iwa-chan! Tobio-chan, why don't I have water?"</p><p> </p><p>"Get your own, it's over there."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama shrugged and pointed next to the coach where the water bottles are neatly lined up. It was fun to tease Oikawa especially when Iwaizumi is there to team up with him. He felt at ease around the two and, it left a warm feeling in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly! Shittykawa, stop being a lazy ass, get your own." Iwaizumi didn't bother to hide his amusement as he loudly laughed at Oikawa's irritated face.</p><p> </p><p>"You say that but you're drinking the one Tobio-chan gave to you. Not fair Iwa-chan!"</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa rolled his eyes and angrily marched away to fetch his water. The two looks like they're planning to resume their usual bickering, but the second set soon began.</p><p>Their team continued to play exceptionally. Kageyama was once again entranced by how well they work together.</p><p> </p><p>"It's obvious that they've been playing with each other for a long time already. They know each other well."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was slightly startled when Kunimi suddenly spoke next to him. But, he simply nodded.</p><p><em>They're soulmates.</em> The words died on Kageyama's tongue.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't speak anything else after that - they settled on intently watching the match in front of them.</p><p>However, in the middle of the game, Kageyama heard their coach call him. Even though he was confused, he walked to the man with no questions asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama, I'd like to see you play. I assume sure you were able to observe the team well?"</p><p> </p><p>It was a sudden yet entirely welcomed conversation. Kageyama felt his lips threatening to pull into a smile, but he held it back.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes coach."</p><p> </p><p>Like what the coach said, Kageyama started mentally preparing himself. Aside from that, he also tried assessing everyone that's currently on the court - the height and distance of the toss that their spikers prefer, and the noticeable gaps in their opponent's defense.</p><p>Kageyama looked next to him and saw his coach nod. With shaky hands and quickened pulse, Kageyama held Oikawa's jersey number in his left hand. He was intently staring at the floor until a pair of shoes entered his vision. A warm hand suddenly wrapped around his own and Oikawa leaned in to whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck Tobio-chan, I'll be watching you."</p><p> </p><p>It felt surreal as Kageyama felt Oikawa's lips slightly graze his temple. His eyes widened a fraction before a newfound confidence and determination pushed his feet to move and join the others.</p><p>Everyone on their side of the net immediately offered him a high five and voiced their good lucks. It was Iwaizumi who wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pat him.</p><p> </p><p>"No need to be nervous, we're here next to you."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama nodded determinedly and the whistle marked the beginning of the match. The other team had trouble receiving the serve and in a blink of an eye, Kageyama found himself under the ball - preparing to set.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, everything turned silent. Kageyama's vision blurred at the edges, all that registers in his mind at the moment is the ball nearing his fingertips. Thrill and excitement overwhelmed him, and Kageyama felt his body freezing up as he realized that the set was too slow. Iwaizumi's finger barely grazed it, luckily - they still scored a point.</p><p>Immediately, Kageyama's nerves were on high alert as he scrambled to mutter his apologies. So, he faced his team and bowed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry,"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, it's alright. Relax, imagine it's just practice."</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi went to his side and ruffled his hair. Along with him, Kageyama heard the rest of the team shout, "don't mind." At that, Kageyama closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing. He stared at Iwaizumi's olive eyes and nod his head. <em>Let's do this.</em></p><p>The game resumed, and Kageyama's mind starts to fall at ease. His movements start to shift into their usual graceful fluidity. The crowd and their opponents watched in awe as the young boy's talent brightly shone in the court. Every raise of his arm and every step he took vocalizes precision. He moves with a purpose.</p><p> </p><p> Surprisingly for Oikawa, he never felt an ounce of jealousy as he watches Kageyama toss to Iwaizumu. He never felt any ugly emotion tapping on his veins. All right, to be <em> completely </em> honest, there's envy bubbling inside the deepest part of his heart. But, it's not a clawing monster prickling at his skin. </p><p> </p><p>It's the type of envy that compels him to <em>improve</em>. To be better than he was yesterday. It urges him to continue pushing forward, and that thought exhilarates Oikawa. Inside, he felt his stomach coiling in resemblance of happiness and pride. Kageyama's presence fuels him into improving, and that further opened Oikawa's eyes to see the younger's importance in his life.</p><p> </p><p>The trivial part of him wants to lash out and whine endlessly. But, he can't bring himself to do that - not when Kageyama's ocean-eyes look so <em>alive.  </em> On the sideline, along with the Kitagawa Daiichi crowd, Oikawa yelled and cheered for his team. He cheered for Iwaizumi, for their fellow third years, and he cheered for <em>Kageyama</em>.</p><p> </p><p>As Iwaizumi slammed the last ball on the other side of the court, the crowd erupted in louder cheers. Kitagawa Daiichi was hailed victorious, and the announcers express their fascination with Kageyama's skills.</p><p> </p><p>When Kageyama felt the team engulfing him in a huge group hug, he felt frozen in shock. Frankly, he doesn't know how to react because everything became a blur of events. It didn't even register that they won, yet as he stared at the volleyball in his hand and felt his pounding heartbeat - it somehow felt satisfying enough. Suddenly, he staggered on his feet as a person's weight leaned on his side.</p><p> </p><p>"CONGRATS ON YOUR FIRST MATCH TOBIO-CHAN! YOU'RE NOT AS GOOD AS ME BUT, YOU DID WELL! "</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama felt an arm snaking on his shoulder. Behind him is none other than Oikawa. The older setter wore a proud grin on his face and, the corners of his eyes were crinkled.</p><p>It was almost as if an unknown weight was lifted off his shoulder. Kageyama felt an immense surge of happiness at Oikawa's praise and enthusiasm. And Oikawa's warmth brought a sense of calmness over Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>"Good game, Kageyama!"</p><p>"Nice job!" </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa's arm instantly stepped aside when Kindaichi and Kunimi ruffled Kageyama's hair. Briefly, Kageyama heard Oikawa excuse himself to talk to other members.</p><p> </p><p>"Your tosses were sharp and amazing as usual!"</p><p>"You were cool out there,"</p><p>"Thanks," He replied, short and straight to the point, but the sincerity is present.</p><p> </p><p>In reality, Kageyama doesn't know how to react. There's a bubbling urge to scream and celebrate inside him, yet there's also the anxiety holding him back. If no one can see the happiness he's currently feeling, he tried not to think about it too much.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I should smile- what if I come across as ungrateful?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At that thought, Kageyama started chewing the inside of his cheek. However, a rough and exhausted sounding voice grabbed his attention.</p><p> </p><p>"You did great, especially the last toss, I definitely need to spike those more often."</p><p> </p><p>This time, it was Iwaizumi who approached him with a raised fist. Unknowingly, Kageyama flinched before blinking and understanding that the older is waiting for a fist bump. So, he hurriedly brought his fist up and bumped the spiker's knuckle. Kageyama didn't dwell on the concern in Iwaizumi's eyes as he quickly averted his own.</p><p> </p><p>"It's time to line up! Move your butts!"</p><p> </p><p>From afar, Oikawa was standing near the net, gesturing them to line up. When all the matches are over, Kageyama felt like floating. During the post-shower and warm-up, his mind is somewhere far away. Somehow, everything felt unreal - it's his first game - and they <em>won</em>. He <em>helped </em>the team achieve victory. Mindlessly, he followed the team on their way back to the bus as the victory slowly start to sink into him.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's nerves were about to settle down but, his eyes caught two familiar figures. In the crowd by the door, the two looked out of place. They wore formal attires, a neat black suit with a black tie, and matching pants. While the woman was wearing a black dress, black blazer, and black stiletto heels.</p><p>They look out of place - not just because of their attire but also because of their expression. Everyone in the gym wore happy and proud faces, but the two people wore an empty look. They didn't look pleased, yet they didn't look like they want to leave either. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama, on the other hand, forced his eyes to move away. The two people were the last ones he expected to see.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did mother and father watch the game? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His inner question was answered when his mother's stiletto reached his ear. When Kageyama looked up, he was met with his mother's unreadable expression - but he could directly see the suppressed rage behind them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Were they unimpressed at my performance earlier? Were they happy? Are they finally proud of me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's stomach was painfully twisting as multiple emotions hit him at once, he realized again that he was the subject of his parent's rage. Before he can ponder on it further, he willed his mouth to move and greet his parents.</p><p> </p><p>"Mother, father, I didn't expect to see you today."</p><p> </p><p>"Tobio,"</p><p> </p><p>That was all the greeting exchanged between them. As usual, there were no congratulations nor words of praise. Even if it has been months since they last saw their son in person. Kageyama could feel the air grew heavier with tension as he licked his dried lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! You must be Mr. and Mrs. Kageyama, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm their coach."</p><p> </p><p>A breath of relief escaped Kageyama as his parent's attention turned to their coach. In his peripheral vision, he can make out his friend's stares at the unusual interaction between his parents. So, he silently crossed his fingers and hoped that no one would start asking questions.</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of his mother's laugh, Kageyama looked up and saw the adults conversing to themselves. His left eyebrow gave an involuntary twitch. <em> Fake, fake, fake.  </em></p><p>In his eyes, it's painfully clear how fake his mother's laugh sounds and how fake his father's smile is. It takes one to know one, as people always said.</p><p> </p><p>"Is Tobio going to join our celebratory feast? "</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! We wouldn't want him to miss out with his friends,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lies </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama knows how much his parents don't like him seeing him hang around with kids his age. He clearly remembers growing up alone and secluded. They're too average and, befriending them wouldn't amount to anything, as his parents continuously reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>"We brought our car - we'll just drop him off at the place. We also want to catch up with our son."</p><p>"Alright,"</p><p> </p><p>At that, Kageyama wordlessly nodded when Kindaichi clapped his back and said, "see you later." He stopped and watched their retreating backs before directing his attention to his parents.</p><p> </p><p>The distaste and tension are palpable in the air. When Kageyama's parents didn't say anything, he silently followed them on the way to their car. Even as his father started to drive, no one said anything. The heaviness of the air made bile threaten to block his airway, and he suddenly felt his hands turn clammy.</p><p> </p><p>“ What did we say about presenting yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>As if he was on autopilot, Kageyama’s mouth started moving – not wanting to make his mother wait.</p><p> </p><p>“ Present myself smartly and respectable on all occasions because I am a reflection of my parents. Everything I do is a reflection of you,”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, so why were you standing there hunched down like a pathetic idiot? Didn't we teach you to stand with confidence? You're not below anyone, <em> we  </em>are not below anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Tobio didn’t answer. When he risked a glance at his mother, he realized that she wasn’t even looking in his direction. Her eyes were focused on the scenery outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Why aren’t you a starting player? You only played at the last set,”</p><p> </p><p>Startled, Tobio racked his brain for answers that would please his mother. But, when he couldn’t think of anything, he kept his mouth shut and, his eyes were cast on his lap. He fought back the urge to fiddle with his finger as he remembered how it annoys the woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it because you’re such a terrible player? I wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. All those congratulations to you were nonsense, you barely did anything, entering the second set and doing that embarrassing entrance for your first toss.”</p><p> </p><p>His mother’s words hurt. The joyful events from earlier suddenly turned black and white in Tobio’s mind. The once happy faces of his teammates suddenly turned vengeful and judgemental in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“That act of embarrassment earlier must never happen again, or else I’ll forbid you from playing volleyball. Do you understand?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, mother.”</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't you be like Ushijima Wakatoshi, I heard from his mother about how great he is. A team captain and an intelligent kid. Why can't you be like him?"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's mother continued mumbling words of insult, but he could perfectly hear every word that comes out of her mouth. It hurts, and the fatigue he starts to feel from the earlier match is not helping.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> When they reached their destination, Kageyama couldn't suppress the breath of relief that escaped him. He quickly went out and was surprised that they're in front of Kitagawa Daiichi.</p><p> </p><p>"Gym,"</p><p> </p><p>After the brief direction, Kageyama leads his parents to the gym. Inside the gym, everyone was already present and playing volleyball. He was about to join them just to escape his parents but, his father's disapproving eyes held him back.</p><p> </p><p>"There's no need for you to associate yourself with them. You're a genius, you're not on their level."</p><p> </p><p>Fear held Kageyama's tongue down as he had no strength to object to his father's words. Wordlessly, he walked behind his parents until they saw the coach.</p><p> </p><p>"Glad you could make it! The boys are playing around and, the food will arrive soon, join us!"</p><p> </p><p>" We apologize but, we wouldn't stay for the feast. We just dropped Tobio here."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so? Well, that's a shame,"</p><p> </p><p>The coach must've noticed Kageyama's interest to join the rest of the team playing around as he suddenly addressed the younger boy. Kageyama silently hoped in his mind that the coach would suggest that he play with the rest of the team.</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama-kun, please stay here and rest. You don't need extra practice like those guys. You're our genius you know? Our prodigy needs to rest."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama knows by his coach's snicker that it was a light-hearted joke. But, he couldn't help the flood of melancholy creeping on him. It felt like he was a child again, secluded, by himself. An invisible barrier mercilessly stood between him and the world.</p><p><em>G</em><em>enius,  </em>Kageyama loathes that word with a burning passion.</p><p> </p><p>He sat on the bench behind his parents and looked at his team. They don't even appear to realize his presence in the gym. Everyone was busy playing and celebrating their earlier win.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What does it cost to be a genius? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That question softly enunciated itself on Kageyama's mind. It was sudden, a quick thought popping up on his preoccupied mind. He tilted his head upwards and located his friends on the right side of the gym.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was setting for Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, and Kunimi. The third years look like they're bickering as usual. Kunimi looks bored, yet there was determination in his eyes. Kindaichi was frowning, yet the purse of his lips spell out focus. And, above all,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They're happy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> What does it cost to be a genius? </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>This time, Kageyama spotted his reflection on a glass pane. Staring back at him is a boy with a pale face anxiously playing with his fingers. His blue eyes looked like an endless pool of nothingness. His lips tightened on a straight line. Kageyama tried, he tried to search his mind - asking - what about <em>me</em>? What <em>do  </em>I currently feel?</p><p> </p><p>"Tobio is a talented kid! I'll make sure to recommend him to the best school in the prefecture once he reaches his third year, and I've informed other coaches about him too! "</p><p> </p><p>"We're glad to hear that!"</p><p> </p><p>At that, Kageyama discreetly stared at his parent's smiling face. They seem happy - proud almost. It's an act - he knows it very well - his parents may be the best at putting on a show for others, but not for him. Sighing, Kageyama looked at the ceiling and reminisced - his volleyball skills made his grandfather proud -and currently, it made his team happy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What does it cost to be a genius? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Impassively, he stared again at his friends joking around and merrily playing. Then, he stared at his coach and parent's beaming faces. Lastly, he stared back at his tired and empty appearance. And, he concluded,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What does it cost to be a genius? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> "It doesn't matter,"  </em>he thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm slightly bummed that I didn't get to see Kageyama's first match with Kitagawa Daiichi animated. I mean imagine how cute it would be to see him, Kindaichi, and Kunimi, work together before the whole fiasco began &gt;.&lt;</p><p>Sorry if I don't reply to the comments, most of the time, my awkward self doesn't know what to reply haha but I'm reading all of them and I really appreciate them &lt;33</p><p>Btw, I created a Twitter account, it's @Ayennnnie you can visit it if you want haha (For some reason, I've never used Twitter before, yes, this is my first account hahaha)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Graduation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi's graduation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, it's me with a new chapter, surprise surprise! hahahaha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Kageyama's surprise, his parents didn't stay longer than two days. However, their visit undoubtedly left a gaping hollowness in his entire being. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They're getting divorced. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, that's entirely expected. Kageyama was well aware of his parent's relationship - it's just a matter of <em>when </em>they are getting divorced. Even the way they delivered the news was nothing short of a business-like setting. </p><p> </p><p>It was abrupt. Straight to the point with no regard to any emotion. Kageyama's parents dropped the news like they're simply telling their child about the current weather. </p><p> </p><p>However, it wasn't that information that left Kageyama curled up in his bed, staring at nothing. No, it was an additional condition by her mother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You're moving in with one of us. Your father is moving overseas, I'll be staying in Tokyo. Choose. " </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And, for the first time in his life, Kageyama found his voice to object to his parent's wishes. In a steady voice, contradicting his trembling hands and pounding heart, he spoke - loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> " I apologize but, I would like to stay here. I have a team." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Is that so?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yes," </em>
</p><p> </p><p>For a few seconds, his mother looked thoughtful. Kageyama inwardly braced himself as he realized that it's a sign that his mother is plotting something.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Alright, but - you have to win every game. Send me a picture of you holding the medal, so I can show my friends that you aren't useless like their child. If you don't, I'm picking you up, I don't want you dragging my name down just because no one's watching over you." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The triumphant smirk in his mother's face made Kageyama inwardly flinch. As the weight of her sentence starts to sink in, he realized the amount of pressure dropped on his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> " One last thing, if you don't meet your soulmate before you graduate, I'll be marrying you to my friend's son. He's smart and, they're wealthy - it would be good for the business. Though, I doubt that your soulmates would accept you in the first place." </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> History is repeating itself, huh?  </em>Kageyama bitterly thought to himself as his chest painfully constricts.</p><p> </p><p>After that conversation, they left as if nothing happened. Kageyama's parents left as if he didn't stay sitting on the couch staring at nothing and breathing heavily. They departed as if their son wasn't trembling like a leaf, biting his lower lip until it bleeds to prevent the tears from flowing out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>But, morning came, and he has to continue his day no matter how drained he feels. It's an agonizing process as he had zero energy to move and do things. Even brushing his teeth and hair felt like an exhausting task.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's days went on like that, waking up, going to school, attending their training, all while feeling like a robot. Almost as if he moves on auto-pilot. Before he knew it, the end of the school year came, and it almost slipped from his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san are leaving. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, he dragged his feet towards school. Today, his clothes smell more alluring than usual. Kageyama purposely used the expensive cologne hidden in his closet and the floral-scented body wash he bought when Oikawa mentioned his preference for floral scents. It's not because of his senpais - definitely not.</p><p> </p><p>In the stadium, he sat beside Kunimi with Kindaichi on the other end. It's the usual ceremony. If he only clapped for Oikawa and Iwaizumi, then his friends didn't comment anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>From afar, Kageyama could tell that Oikawa's hair looks more styled than usual. It looked effortless - framing his face like he's in a shampoo commercial. Oikawa wore a joyous grin as he threw a peace sign when someone took his picture. Iwaizumi looks as great as he is. His hair is also neatly styled, and he's softly smiling as he received his diploma.</p><p> </p><p>On their way out, Kageyama excused himself and went to the nearby tree. He spotted Oikawa swarmed with a bunch of girls from all year-level and, he's sweetly smiling at them. Somehow, Kageyama could tell that it was a fake smile. While inwardly shaking his head, he quickened his steps and hid from Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The slightly cold breeze and the warmth radiated by the afternoon sun gave Kageyama a sense of comfort. He sat cross-legged, and arms crossed, on the grass under the tree. With his eyes closed, he leaned back and allowed the soft rustling of the leaves to calm his nerves. </p><p> </p><p>Moments later, Kageyama felt someone sitting next to him. The wind blew and, the scent of mint mixed with fresh linen and a hint of something sweet invaded his lungs. Discreetly, Kageyama tried to inhale as much as he could of the somewhat comforting scent. Slowly, he opened his blue eyes and looked at his companion.</p><p> </p><p>"Iwaizumi-san,"</p><p> </p><p>The older is mirroring his pose, arms crossed and leaning back on the tree. But, his olive-green eyes were intently staring at the blue sky. From the side, Kageyama slowly tries to imprint the spiker's side profile in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I hope you don't mind that I joined you here."</p><p> </p><p>As if he was pulled out of a trance, Iwaizumi suddenly addressed Kageyama. The latter found his voice soothing. It lacks the usual gruff and commanding tone. Instead, it sounds softer almost, like soft clouds enveloping Kageyama. </p><p> </p><p>"Why aren't you celebrating with your friends?"</p><p> </p><p>It was a genuine question from Kageyama's mind. Why would the older choose to be in his company when he could be celebrating with his friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm? They're too loud - I need a small break away from them."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama felt his heart flutter at the sound of Iwaizumi's short chuckle. It was unusual for the older to be this soft - his face is devoid of any harsh frown lines - it's peaceful, serene. With a sigh, Kageyama once again closed his eyes and took short inhales of Iwaizumi's soothing scent - finding content in his company.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it hard to not have any soulmate?"</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi's tone was soft yet unreadable. It's almost as if a wall protruded from nowhere - hiding everything from prying eyes. Kageyama started chewing the inside of his cheeks as he remembered the situation where he lied a few months ago. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and stared ahead.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know,"</p><p> </p><p>To him, it's a safe answer. Kageyama tried to act composed, but his mind is in shambles. He's internally screaming for Iwaizumi to drop the unexpected topic. It painfully clenches his heart - Kageyama was once again reminded of being undeserving of having a soulmate. He's once again reminded that the crush he developed for both Iwaizumi and Oikawa was futile.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you wish to have one?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes. I have two, actually. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Not really," </p><p> </p><p>A lump suddenly lodges in Kageyama's throat as his mouth continuously betrays what his heart and mind are screaming. Of course, he has not just one but two soulmates. Of course, he wants to experience the fairytale-like stories he hears from people his age. Of course, he wants to see his soulmates attending his matches, cheering for him, expressing how proud they are of him. </p><p> </p><p>"But, it's fun to be with your soulmate. Your soulmate would take care of you and make you feel like the happiest person in the world. Soulmates are arguably the best part of a person's life."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wish I can experience that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wish I can have that.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wish I deserve that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I <strong>want</strong> to be with them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>All his thoughts evaporated in thin air as he never found the courage to voice them out. His lips stayed shut, he yearns to be with his soulmates, but the underlying fear of not being enough for them pulls him back. Melancholy suddenly consumed Kageyama - almost like a harsh slap in his face - a pitiful reminder of his state. </p><p> </p><p> Kageyama had long drowned himself in the thought, "<em>it wouldn't be fair for my soulmates to have such a useless soulmate like me." </em></p><p> </p><p>" If someone who isn't your soulmate asked to date you, would you let them? I know you're too young to be thinking about that, but I'm curious."</p><p> </p><p>"No,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don't deserve anyone's love and attention. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a sudden pause. Kageyama heard Iwaizumi took a sharp inhale.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...I see,"</p><p> </p><p>The air suddenly felt thicker around them. The comfortable surroundings earlier suddenly felt suffocating. Before Kageyama could think about how strained Iwaizumi's last statement sounded, the shrill screams of girls called his attention.</p><p> </p><p>From afar, Kageyama saw Oikawa speed walking away from a group of girls calling his name and carrying an array of chocolates. When Oikawa spotted them, Kageyama felt his pulse quickening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is Oikawa-san mad at me for being with Iwaizumi-san? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then, Oikawa started speed walking in their direction with a huge grin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Should I leave? Do they need time alone? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Tobio-chan!"</p><p> </p><p>Before Kageyama could stand up and leave, Oikawa suddenly sat down next to him and leaned his head on his left shoulder. From their position, the cool scent of mint with a hint of something floral invades Kageyama's senses as he slowly inhales. He realized that he's sitting in between the two as their warmth envelops him. Vaguely, he felt his cheeks heating up as Oikawa groaned and shifted to rest his head on his lap. </p><p> </p><p>Soft chocolate-colored hair was sprawled on his lap as Oikawa looked up at him with a teasing smile. Kageyama was sitting frozen in shock, his hands lying limply on his side as he anticipates Iwaizumi's reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now, what's with this atmosphere? Iwa-chan's face looks scarier than usual."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Shittykawa! Why are you lying down anyway? I'm sure you're making Kageyama uncomfortable."</p><p> </p><p>"Mean, Iwa-chan! Tobio-chan, do I make you uncomfortable?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy in question was startled. They haven't told him to leave yet. And, Oikawa was now directly staring at his eyes, waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's alright."</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Kageyama gave in and allowed himself to bask in Oikawa and Iwaizumi's company. He slowly tried to convince himself that the two are graduating - this will be the last time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The last time, It's the last time then I'll start forgetting my silly crush on them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"See Iwa-chan! What were you guys talking about anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>"Soulmates," Iwaizumi lowly grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm,"</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa looked thoughtful for a second before he sat upright, facing Kageyama. His gaze is unreadable as Kageyama tries not to squirm under the intense attention on him.</p><p> </p><p>" Do you have a soulmate, Tobio-chan? You can trust us, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, this situation felt different for Kageyama. The lie is scratching at the back of his throat, but Oikawa's stare compels him to spat out the truth. He discreetly dug his nails on his palm, and he answered in a small voice - hoping they wouldn't hear him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I should've said no, they'll judge me for lying. Then, Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san will think that someone like me is not worthy of having one. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>However, before his thoughts could turn even darker, Oikawa's clapped his hand together in delight. His brown eyes were twinkling with no sign of judgment.</p><p> </p><p>" Is that so?! Have you met them, Tobio-chan?" There's a teasing tilt in Oikawa's voice as his eyes seemed to sparkle even more. "I'm sure they're <em>very </em>handsome, amazing, talented, smart, brilliant, athletic-"</p><p> </p><p>Luckily for Kageyama, Iwaizumi's voice cuts through Oikawa's confident-sounding rambling. He sounds confident and sure of himself - almost <em>too</em> confident.</p><p> </p><p>"Crappykawa, stop prying."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, fine. Anyways, Tobio-chan, guess what?! We're going to Aoba Johsai."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama unknowingly let out a breath of relief as the conversation switched to a different topic. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Iwa-chan and I will go there, soon you'll see us wearing white and turquoise jerseys. I'm sure I'll look good in it, the color would definitely compliment my skin tone! Anyway, don't miss me too much, Tobio-chan! "</p><p> </p><p>At this point, Oikawa was flailing his arms around as he excitedly talks about the school they'll be transferring to. But, a question was hanging at the tip of Kageyama's tongue. It took him a few more minutes before he found the courage to voice out his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san, what do you do when you suddenly think that Iwaizumi-san deserves better?"</p><p> </p><p>"I strive to become better, of course," </p><p> </p><p>"oh," was all Kageyama could reply as he felt the gears turning in his head. It was almost as if that statement pushed his vision towards a new perspective. </p><p> </p><p>"He deserves the best obviously, so I try to be that best for him."</p><p> </p><p>"Shittykawa, stop the cheesy crap. It sounds weird coming from you."</p><p> </p><p>"Mean, Iwa-chan! And, here I am proudly expressing my undying love for you. Just admit that you're squealing like a teenage girl inside."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa suddenly hid behind Kageyama to dodge the punch thrown at his way, making the younger flinch in surprise. But, tried to block their squabbles out as he lifted his head to stare at the orange hue painting the sky.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To be better for them, huh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IwaOiKage sitting under a tree, K-I-S- lol jk hahahahhah</p><p>This is some sort of filler/transition chapter. We're closing the last chapter of Kageyama's first year and his second year would start soon so buckle up! (✿◠‿◠)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Second Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The subtle yet drastic changes that occurred in Kageyama's second year.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, this is unedited, I apologize in advance o(╥﹏╥)o</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The changes were subtle and gradual.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's second year at Kitagawa Daiichi was nothing special. For him, it's the usual everyday school attendance, homework, and of course, volleyball training.</p><p> </p><p>Subtle changes began to appear as days progress. At first, it's minor - almost unnoticeable to an outsider's eyes. For instance, all his uniforms and shoes were new because his growth spurt began. Then, Kageyama went to the barber by himself to get a haircut.</p><p> </p><p>He also began spending more time in their backyard, practicing volleyball as soon as he got home from volleyball training at school. Kageyama's life fully completed the circle: wake up, attend school, volleyball training, go home, volleyball training, sleep, and repeat. </p><p> </p><p>To sum it up, the changes that <em> Kageyama </em>noticed were subtle and gradual. However, from the perspective of people around him, that wasn't the case at all.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since their second year began, Kindaichi and Kunimi were wary of Kageyama's change in personality. The ravenette is always on edge - walking like a ticking time bomb - and one wrong move could make him explode. </p><p> </p><p>Without his knowledge, Kageyama is on edge. Instantly glaring at any source of disturbance that he came across, emitting the aura - "don't mess up." His demand for perfection slowly became louder as days progress. And, Kunimi and Kindaichi silently hoped to themselves that the looming suffocating threat disappears soon.</p><p> </p><p>On the third week of Kageyama's horrendous training regimen - his temper noticeably worsened. The quick set he's been working on fails at every attempt he makes. Bruises litter his body along with the scent of pain relievers. </p><p> </p><p>Frustration became his only companion as each day come to an end. Kageyama has no one to vent out, no one to talk to, no one to seek advice from. As a result- he's left by himself trying to figure out the overwhelming emotions consuming him from inside out.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama attends their volleyball training with a scowl on his face. The frustration and anger he feels unknowingly became misplaced because he has no idea why he's experiencing those in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>Their training was starting to get affected by Kageyama's short fuse. The furrow of his brows became the permanent placement in his former passive face. He looks ready to snap at anyone wherever he goes - especially when he's practicing by himself in the corner of the gym. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's failure to do the toss he's been practicing, the fatigue, his muscle pain, and lack of sleep didn't help his growing aggravation.</p><p> </p><p>It's the seventh day of practicing the same quick - Kageyama's temper finally reached his limit - and the inevitable unfolded in front of everyone's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama <em>raised </em>his voice at someone. </p><p> </p><p>When the new spiker once again failed to spike the ball properly, Kageyama's mind went blank.</p><p> </p><p>The apology died on the first-year's tongue as Kageyama's menacing aura approached him in slow steps.</p><p> </p><p>"What on earth are you doing?! Do you even practice at all?! Are you taking this seriously?!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We </em>
  <strong>
    <em>can't </em>
  </strong>
  <em>lose.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em> I </em>   </strong> <em> can't lose. I won't go to Tokyo just because of someone's fault. </em></p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's vision is unfocused - the noises in his surroundings felt lost. The terrified expression worn by the person in front of him failed to register in his mind. It's like a dam that's been forcefully wrecked - Kageyama's rage flow through his veins - stark red and fiery.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, there's a heavy hand on his shoulder - and that anchored him back to the present. The Kitagawa Daiichi volleyball club members stared at him - it's a variety of expressions. Some appeared to be scared, some were furious, some people looked wary. Kindaichi and Kunimi looked at him with disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>And the <em>judgment</em>, the <em>judgemental faces </em>etching itself in Kageyama's brain. He looked around, and he never felt so small in his life. No one approached him for comfort nor to correct what he did - everyone's just <em>staring</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What have I done?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Distantly, he heard the coach instructing him to leave and cool down. Fear slowly started to seep through his body, but he refused to acknowledge it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He wants me to leave the team.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They hate me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's footsteps were heavy - his head tilted down - avoiding anyone's gazes. From afar, he heard Kindaichi and Kunimi's voice saying something. But, along with everything else, it sounded incoherent in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was outside sitting under a tree, Kageyama let out a humorless chuckle. It's a pleasant day - the blue sky looked peaceful, and the occasional wind blowing at his skin is the perfect temperature. Kageyama sighed and searched the depths of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>The worse part made itself known - <em> he doesn't feel bad. </em>  It felt <em>satisfying </em>to unleash the pent up emotions. His chest felt considerably lighter than it was a few days ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, to Kageyama's surprise, it was the first year who apologized. They shook hands, and practice carried on like usual. However, Kageyama's mind started to play with him - everyone's faces appeared judgemental before his eyes. He failed to erase the memory and, their sharp gazes remained.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They hate me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Kageyama gave up on practicing by himself. He started examining the gym in hopes of practicing with Kindaichi and Kunimi. His gaze fell on the other members - laughing to themselves as they practiced with their friends. After a while, Kageyama's eyes landed on the two - he was about to approach them. But, another setter seemed to invite them to join the other third-years. </p><p> </p><p>They left with a <em> smile </em>on their faces and cheers in their steps.</p><p> </p><p>For some unknown reason, Kageyama's chest felt tighter. It was at that time when Kageyama's vision seemed cleared up. And he finally laid his sight upon the widening gap between him and his friends.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It doesn't matter. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He knows that's a lie - it hurts.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> At least I still have volleyball. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, volleyball is there, but until when?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Win, that's all I have to do, and it'll be alright. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It continued like that until their first match for the year began. Kageyama knows in himself that his sets drastically improved compared to the year prior. And, their coaches made sure to remind him every single training.</p><p> </p><p>During the game, there's a striking air of tension in their team. Kageyama tried his hardest to ignore it and play to the best of his capabilities.</p><p> </p><p> He's playing under watchful eyes, and their stares appeared like daggers embedding themselves on him one by one. Kageyama couldn't do anything as he felt lightheaded due to the intensity of those stares.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Win. Win. Win. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>All that's present in his mind is to win - and they did. When the whistle echoed through the gym, their victory was announced, and the team congratulated each other.</p><p> </p><p>However, when people approached him, Kageyama doesn't know what to feel. Their smiles and words of praise registered as pretentious in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"We're pretty sure it was a piece of cake for you, but congratulations to our genius!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Genius </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Our genius made his presence known again!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Genius  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Heck yeah! Everyone should be aware of the genius in our team!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Genius  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Of course we won - you're a genius after all."</p><p> </p><p><em> I'm  </em> <strong> <em> not </em> </strong> <em>  a genius  </em></p><p> </p><p>Oh, how Kageyama loathed that word. It never fails to leave a bitter taste in his mouth as he slowly found it difficult to rejoice over their victory. The team didn't stay around to congratulate him - each moving to other members - but Kageyama's chest tightens as he overheard their conversations. While standing in the background, Kageyama's fist tightened while listening to them.</p><p> </p><p>" Hey, you did well, we're so proud of you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What about me? Did I do well? Is </em>
  <strong>
    <em>anyone </em>
  </strong>
  <em>proud of me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You worked hard - that training certainly paid off! Congratulations!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I worked hard too. Why is everyone brushing it off? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, your family is over there, cheering for you. You can go to them now if you want."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Where's </em>
  <strong>
    <em>my </em>
  </strong>
  <em>family? Did anyone cheer for me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations to our future ace! Your performance out there was pleasantly unexpected."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Was everyone expecting me to do well because of my skill?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A bitter laugh escaped Kageyama. It's low as no one seemed to hear him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's foolish of me to think I escaped the pressure and expectations just because my parents aren't here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Kageyama felt like the younger version of himself again. Putting on a facade of confidence while trembling with anxiety on the inside - always terrified of failing.</p><p> </p><p>Sharp gaze meeting his eyes anywhere he turns - persistently judging him, waiting for his mistake. Those smiles he saw appeared mocking in his eyes. Every word of praises thrown at him sounded backhanded - and, Kageyama wants to run, leave all of them behind.</p><p> </p><p>They won against Ushijima's team in that tournament. But, Kageyama couldn't find it in himself to celebrate. The weight of the word <em>genius </em>dropped in his shoulders - crushing him, torturously slow.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama shook his head and muttered to himself, "At least, I won't be going to Tokyo anytime soon."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the tournament, there's nothing out of the ordinary in Kageyama's life. His intensive training after school proceeded. Every day, he shows up to class with a battered body due to the harsh conditions he set upon himself.</p><p> </p><p>And, to everyone's fear, Kageyama's temper worsened even more without him realizing it.</p><p> </p><p>His impassive face entering the room turned to a scowl and furrowed brows. Kageyama's silence and usual few words ceased. He became quick to voice out his annoyance and displeasure. He's blunt, uncaring, and his perfectionism became apparent.</p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi and Kunimi must have had enough of his attitude as they approached Kageyama more frequently. However, to his own dismay, Kageyama found his pettiness taking over and isolating himself even more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They have better friends than me. Soon, they're going to leave as well, like father once said. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In his ears, it sounded pathetic, like he's reassuring himself. Kageyama wants to leave before they leave him - would that be an act of cowardice? Or is he protecting himself?</p><p> </p><p>That occurrence went on for days, and soon they got tired. Kageyama should've seen it coming, but it didn't hurt any less.</p><p> </p><p>Their "Are you alright?" - turned into a simple, "Oh, hey." Then it became questioning gazes towards his exhausted and sluggish state. Then it shifted into fleeting concerned glances that he can sense even without looking. And before Kageyama realizes it, their concern became nonchalant shrugs - until it fades into nothingness.</p><p> </p><p>Classes started to be more suffocating for Kageyama. But, after a harsh talking from their coach, they once again fell into casual interactions. The air around them lightened.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama started conversing with Kindaichi and Kunimi again. There were no apologies nor "closure" conversations that transpired between them, but for the time being, it seemed alright.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His after school training resumed as usual. In their lonely backyard, Kageyama practiced by himself - allowing his mind to clear up. Every once in a while, he stared at the ball like it's his number one opponent. </p><p> </p><p>Night fell, and a blanket of stars decorated the dark sky. Despite the cold air, Kageyama stayed and practiced. Another 30 minutes passed, and Kageyama was panting before deciding to lay on the grass. Giving up crossed his mind a few times already, but he refused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, I have to be better. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama suddenly remembered Oikawa and Iwaizumi's proud faces after his first game. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can do this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soon, he remembered the times when Kindaichi and Kunimi were happily practicing with him. And the way their faces beamed when they first won together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can do this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lastly, Kageyama remembered his mother's words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can do this. Winning is my only purpose. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With a newfound determination, Kageyama swiftly rose to his feet and threw the ball up. </p><p> </p><p>And... he <em>did </em>it.</p><p> </p><p>The fastest set he can manage, he pulled it off. Before he can try to keep his emotions at bay, Kageyama found himself jumping up and screaming in glee. He picked up the ball a few times and tried doing it again.</p><p> </p><p>And, he did it. </p><p> </p><p>Later, he went to bed feeling contented for the first time in months.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even though Kageyama didn't get much sleep the night prior - he speed-walked to their classroom. His body is complaining about the movements. Purple bruises adorned his arm - hidden from view because of the blazer. Countless scratches and reddened skin littered his hand - but it didn't lessen his joy.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, guys! I <em> finally </em> did that set I've been working on!"</p><p> </p><p>It's the first time Kageyama has fully shown his enthusiasm towards everyone. His blue eyes were sparkling with glee as his hands threaten to tremble with excitement. A huge grin is decorating his usual passive face as he awaits his friend's response.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? Damn, it must be nice to be a gifted player."</p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi's bored tone was like a splash of freezing cold water in Kageyama's face. The smile on his face quivered until it fell, and his face reverted back to its passive state.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But, I practiced it for a long time. It's has nothing to do with me being "gifted." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Can we not talk about volleyball? We have a game next month, and the preparations are already exhausting." </p><p> </p><p>Kunimi let out a tired groan before waving his hand. He laid his head on the desk and tried to catch some sleep before class starts again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But, it's the first time I talked about volleyball outside the training. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>" A new toss? Cool! We'll see it later, but guys, look at my new game!"</p><p> </p><p>One of Kindaichi's friends from the team joined their conversation. Kageyama initially thought that the two were simply too tired to inquire more about his new achievement. However, after seeing their sudden enthusiasm over the mention of the game, Kageyama realized something.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh... they simply don't care. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Silently, Kageyama made his way to his desk - a soft fake smile plastered on his face. Deep blue eyes were cast downwards, bitter thoughts swirling in his mind, turning darker at each passing second.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their victory for the second tournament left Kageyama staring at his hand in wonder. The new toss he's been working on for <em>weeks </em>sealed the winning point as their ace slammed it on the floor. All his bruises and dark under eyes paid off when he received the medal. </p><p> </p><p>It didn't even matter to him when his teammates merely offered him a high five and cautious nods before leaving him alone to celebrate with others. It didn't even bother Kageyama when he realized how shaky his hand had been while taking the photo that he'll send to his mother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I did it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The new toss -quick as lightning - that demands the attention of everyone present in the court. A showstopping speed equipped with precision as sharp as a knife. And Kageyama - he pulled it off by himself.</p><p> </p><p>After they left, everything became a blur to Kageyama. He's brimming with pride and joy - wanting to share it with <em>anyone.  </em> He wants to jump and scream at the top of his lungs -  <em> "I did it!" </em></p><p> </p><p>But, Kageyama found it odd that no one mentioned anything to him about their usual post-victory feast. They're chatting about the new restaurant they want to visit - turning into hush whispers when the setter is within hearing distance. Kageyama shrugged and started walking in the direction of their house - slowly tuning out his team's conversation that obviously doesn't include him despite being on the same team.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It doesn't matter.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama repeated in his head like a mantra - forcing his happiness to stay a little longer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>However, it was the time when he reached home after running, wanting to announce his accomplishment that stopped him in his tracks. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's smile fell at the sight of the gloomy and empty house. Melancholy is seeping through every wall - threatening to suffocate Kageyama's senses. Slowly, he shook his head and swallowed the lump in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>With quick movements- he fished his phone in his pocket - Kageyama's hand is shaking as he desperately scrolls through the contact list. But, he found no one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Grandfather is long gone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Father is somewhere overseas. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mother is busy in Tokyo. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My soulmates are somewhere unknown. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san are busy with their lives. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kindaichi and Kunimi don't care. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm not close to anyone else on the team, and they're celebrating on their own. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm not close to my classmates. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ticking on the clock suddenly felt deafening. Erratic puffs of breath escaped Kageyama - accompanying the coldness of his skin. His earlier happiness was sucked out of his body in a blink. A few beats passed before Kageyama's mind went blank - along with the numb feeling engulfing him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," he whispered in the air.</p><p> </p><p>And the reality of being alone fully sank in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really need some sleep, why is life so tiring  ✖‿✖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Third Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama's third year at Kitagawa Daiichi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, sorry for taking so long to update, but here are 5.4k words for chapter 13 o(╥﹏╥)o</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the heck are you doing?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut the fuck up, Mr. Oh-so-Perfect! I'm trying, alright?!"</p><p> </p><p>" Do <em>not </em>call me that! Just admit that you're not trying enough! You  <em> can  </em>run faster - stop slacking around!" </p><p> </p><p><em> You </em>can <em>improve and be an even better player! </em></p><p> </p><p>"Why should I stop calling you that? I'm only telling the truth! For the last time, I'm doing what I can! Just admit that your tosses are starting to suck!"</p><p> </p><p>For the third time since training started, Kageyama and Kindaichi were once again having a screaming match. They even went as far as gripping each other's collar - threatening to land a punch.</p><p> </p><p>It had been an unpleasant surprise to everyone - indeed, the two bicker often, but they've never been violent. No one knows when it began either, it's as if a protective barrier had been removed. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's uncontrolled emotions were running wild.</p><p> </p><p>The calm and collected nature that Kageyama possessed vanished as soon as their third year began. There's nothing quiet and peaceful about the setter's demeanor. He's destructive - like an erupting volcano and steady flowing magma, still uncaring but ready to demolish everything in its wake.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's peers used to associate him with the ocean. The refreshing still waters - a breath of fresh air amid stress - their source of logical reasoning. Its surface and depth emit a mysterious aura yet, it's beautiful. However, these days, it appears that a catastrophic disaster took over.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, two hands roughly shook him through his collar - jolting him back to the present. Kageyama could feel the intense gazes on them as his skin started to prick with discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't fucking know what's gotten into you, but quit it!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course, you don't know. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A bitter chuckle escaped Kageyama's lips as he slowly blinked. With little effort, his tired, dark orbs stared into Kindaichi's. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We're wasting time - I'm tired already. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then, the middle blocker flinched. Instead of a furious gaze that Kindaichi was expecting - all he saw was absolute emptiness - there's nothing in there - not even a fleeting emotion. It's a bottomless pit that made Kindaichi wonder if he's talking to the same angry player earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Hastily, he released Kageyama and stepped backward. He shook his head in disbelief and plastered a glare on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Freak," He whispered before bumping Kageyama's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's hands balled into a tight fist as he forced himself to keep those pathetic emotions at bay. In his peripheral vision, he saw Kunimi try to approach him before turning around to leave.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When have I ever been someone's priority anyway? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A lump was starting to form in his throat as he realized that he's alone in the center of the gym, and everyone's eyes were still on him. Fortunately, it didn't last long as Kageyama gathered all his raging emotions and tilted his chin up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Anger is better than sadness - that way, I won't look pitiful to anyone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are you all looking at?!"</p><p> </p><p>When he addressed the rest of the team, they dispersed and got back into their own worlds. But, their hushed whispers, their piercing gazes, and their thoughts were utterly clear in Kageyama's mind. </p><p> </p><p>The setter soon noticed that he's the only one left in the center, and everyone's back was suddenly on him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stop. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  Please. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama lowered his head and exited the gym. For the first time since he started playing volleyball with his grandfather - Kageyama felt like he <em> doesn't  </em>have a place on the court.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of his footsteps sounded far away in his ears. Kageyama kept walking until he spotted the familiar tree behind the school. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why can't they see that I just want our team to win? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their fights continued and visibly worsened as days progressed. </p><p> </p><p>"Run faster!"</p><p> </p><p>"Jump higher!"</p><p> </p><p>"Improve your aim!"</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of block was that?!"</p><p> </p><p>However, Kindaichi must've been tired of going head to head with him. The middle blocker stopped yelling back and instigating a physical fight. Along with the rest of the team, Kageyama could see and hear them whisper amongst themselves - their sharp eyes screaming disdain.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Kageyama realized that a physical fight is more pleasant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Each day, Kageyama was thankful that Kindaichi and Kunimi were not his classmates. The heavy tension hanging in the air during training was suffocating enough - experiencing that during class would simply be plain torture.</p><p> </p><p>However, that being said, Kageyama is utterly <em> alone  </em> since socializing had never been his cup of tea <em> . </em></p><p> </p><p>During lunchtime, Kageyama often spots the two in the hallway - merrily walking along with their new classmates. The first few times he saw it, there's a painful sting in his chest because they didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence. </p><p> </p><p>The terrifying gap between them became achingly clear to Kageyama as calling them <em> friends </em> sounds foolish - even to his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Not even a hey nor a nod transpires between them whenever they crossed each other's path. Even eye contact doesn't last for more than a second.</p><p> </p><p><em> Strangers  </em>- that's what Kageyama's mind supplied.</p><p> </p><p>A day came, and Kageyama finally got exhausted from the bitter feeling swallowing him every time he sees Kindaichi and Kunimi. As a result, he never went out until class ends - allotting additional time to pack his lunch and snacks every morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In his third year at Kitagawa Daiichi, things had never gone according to Kageyama's liking. For instance, his grades, the number one reason why he never sleeps.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's grades aren't drastically dropping and causing him to receive failing marks. However, due to his extended training, he had to double his efforts in catching up with lessons - resulting in lesser sleep.</p><p> </p><p>If his grades drop to a few more points, Kageyama might as well pack his bags, change identity, and move to another continent. All of those sounded more appealing than facing his mother's disappointment and wrath.</p><p> </p><p>School is stressful on its own, but it's worse for a dedicated athlete such as Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>Next, the gap between him and the team worsens every day. There had been times when Kageyama truly felt like he doesn't belong with them. But he can't just leave.</p><p> </p><p><em> We have to win-  </em> I  <em> have to win. </em></p><p> </p><p>And, the mountain of stress doesn't end there. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The deal with mother. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As if it was summoned by his thoughts, Kageyama's phone softly buzzed in the nightstand - causing him to sit upright, and his body went rigid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Mother: I hope you're not forgetting our deal. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a simple message that struck Kageyama's core. Of course, time had always been unkind to everyone - it never waits - merely slipping out of people's grasps.</p><p> </p><p>Tremors started to overtake Kageyama's body as he felt his frustration pouring.</p><p> </p><p><em> Time. I  </em> need <em>  time.  </em></p><p> </p><p>To prolong the inevitable bad news that his mother seemed to always carry with her - Kageyama tried to dance around the subject.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Me: Mother, I didn't forget. We have a tournament coming up, the preparations are going well, and my grades should improve because of my project. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Cold sweat decorated his forehead after he sent the message. It's pointless- he's aware that it is - and silently crossed his finger that his mother is not in a bad mood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Mother: I see.  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A breath of relief escaped his dried lips, and a few seconds passed of Kageyama just directly staring at the device in his hand. When his phone went to sleep and, Kageyama saw his reflection on the black screen, he curled in himself under the soft blankets.</p><p> </p><p>In reality, it has never occurred to him that he needs to hurry up and make an effort to meet his fated lovers. The grueling training and demands of school work entirely diverted his attention from the subject of soulmates. However, during sleepless nights, Kageyama's mind had always been occupied with his mark.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can't meet them yet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's mind solidified that decision. But, the question is, when?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Graduation is just a few months away. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That's a fact - given what his mother asked. Despite being not ready to meet his soulmates, Kageyama <em> knows </em> he has no choice but to make an effort to meet them earlier than graduation.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama physically shook his head and brought his focus back to the ball in his hand. It's getting late, an hour after the sunset. The weight of the ball somehow brought a sense of calm to his mind, and he continued training by himself.</p><p> </p><p>For the hundredth time that day, Kageyama's palm swung in the air and connected with the worn-out volleyball. That surge of adrenaline never fails to satisfy Kageyama's senses. Then, he allowed himself to escape reality.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Time is ticking.</p><p> </p><p>Despite forcing himself to roam the campus more and go out, Kageyama failed to meet someone new.</p><p> </p><p>Each day, Kageyama strolls around in hopes of bumping into someone that would magically befriend him. Or even better, collide into someone that could happen to be his soulmate - like the cliche meet-up scenarios in the movies.</p><p> </p><p>The younger version of himself would've found this line of thinking ludicrous. But, Kageyama is on the verge of desperation because his mother sends a reminder <em> every day. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Mother: A friend of mine is visiting, send me a picture of your latest achievement. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Those messages were alright - it's easy to take a photo and hit send. However, the other ones never fail to make Kageyama's blood run cold.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Mother: If your soulmates don't meet my standards, save my time and don't even bother to introduce them. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A mixture of overwhelming emotions swallowed Kageyama when he received that message. That day, Kageyama even contemplated messing up his perfect attendance and simply curl up in bed. His energy went out the drain, and socializing sounded more horrendous than usual.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My soulmates automatically have standards to meet just by being with me. Just how much bad luck do I carry? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite that, life goes on.</p><p> </p><p>Days and months flew in a blink of an eye. In the middle of stressing over school works and doubled effort to meet his soulmate - their first tournament of the year arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Spandex, pain relievers, sports tape, clean shoes, and a uniform that's fresh out of laundry filled Kageyama's bag. The gym where the game is held is near Kitagawa Daiichi. Instead of meeting up with the team, Kageyama chose to go by himself.</p><p> </p><p>When the rest of the team arrived, they did the usual preparations. Soon, the game began.</p><p> </p><p>The far away cheers of the crowd harmonized with Kageyama's pounding heart. Every ball sent his way, Kageyama connects it to the rest of the team. Precise tosses that would rival even the best of players in the country - without a doubt, it's a sight to behold.</p><p> </p><p>Their team scored points after a point. A service ace from Kageyama followed by a perfect toss that was soon slammed to the other side of the net. Cheers were gradually getting louder.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was on cloud nine.</p><p> </p><p>They're facing a strong opponent. It's a tight game because after Kitagawa Daiichi snatched the first set, the other team quickly caught up in the second set. The match was <em> very </em> close- only one or two-point lead from either team. It's anyone's game at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>However, during the second set, when both teams were a point away from winning - a mishap arose in Kitagawa Daiichi. Perhaps it's the pressure of consecutive perfect-looking tosses that had Kageyama using the quick toss he mastered last year. Or the adrenaline to finish the game that had Kageyama on edge.</p><p> </p><p>It was as if his body moved on its own. Kageyama leaped, and in a blink of an eye - the ball was sent in the other direction. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Too fast. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to them, their thoughts synched.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama held his breath as Kindaichi noticeably struggled to spike the ball. In the end, the ball <em> barely </em> made contact with Kindaichi's palm - but it still landed on the other side of the net.</p><p> </p><p>The whistle blew. </p><p> </p><p>They <em> won. </em></p><p> </p><p>Kageyama remained staring at where the ball lies.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We almost lost. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If Kindaichi was a millisecond late, they would've lost. Kageyama <em> doesn't </em>  like the feeling of the threat of defeat. There's newfound hate sprouting in Kageyama's mind, they  <em> almost </em> lost, and a bitter taste settled in him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was terrifying. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The threat of defeat planted hate and <em> fear  </em> in Kageyama's being <em> . </em> He was snapped out of his thoughts when a palm collided on his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Congrats."</p><p> </p><p>It's hollow, Kageyama notices. The congratulatory messages sounded dull in Kageyama's ears as he nodded to show his acknowledgment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> At least, the word genius wasn't present anymore. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama quickly finished washing up and joined the rest of the team on their way out. When he got there, they were merrily joking around, and Kageyama mindlessly followed them. Even on their way out, Kageyama's mind was stuck on the game.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" The last spike would've been better if you ran faster."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's tone was quiet - as if he accidentally spoke his thoughts out loud. Even so, Kindaichi heard it well and immediately started fuming.</p><p> </p><p>"We won! What else are you whining about?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't whining! That last point was just a close call - <em> too close </em> for comfort."</p><p> </p><p>"Who cares?! we won, and that's the only thing that matters."</p><p> </p><p>"Tch,"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama decided to end the conversation before it escalates to something worse. The match was draining and, Kageyama's muscles were sore despite having a relaxing shower.</p><p> </p><p>This time, for the post-victory celebration, Kageyama didn't bother to wait for an invitation. The setter knows he won't be receiving any invites because his presence is not welcomed.</p><p> </p><p>Without any word, Kageyama left. Soon, he decided to walk around and shake off the lingering frustration of almost losing. After a few minutes of wandering, Kageyama found himself sitting on a park bench.</p><p> </p><p>It's quiet and peaceful - the opposite of the match earlier. Kageyama looked around, and when he noticed that he's alone - he slouched and buried his face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why aren't we working together anymore? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama used the silence to his advantage and sorted out his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Are they finally realizing there's nothing special about me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After all, Kageyama had never seen himself as someone gifted. Just like everyone else, he's a player who trains every day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I just want us to win. Why can't anyone see that the toss would give us an advantage over anyone? The team needs to match it, and we'll be unstoppable. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, Kindaichi and Kunimi's frustrated face flashed in Kageyama's mind. Despite Kageyama's complaints, the two had shown vast improvement. So,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who's fault was it?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why did our friendship fell apart? Did it even exist, to begin with? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's internal monologues came to a stop because of soft footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>"Baki Baki ni ore,"</p><p> </p><p>The stillness of the surroundings seemed to amplify the singsong voice behind Kageyama as the ravenette sat upright. However, he didn't have the energy to move his head and look at the newcomer.</p><p> </p><p>"Nani wo?"</p><p> </p><p>A pair of footsteps seemed to slow down. It's an unfamiliar voice - a playful tone like Oikawa has but with a darker undertone lacing it.</p><p> </p><p>"Kokoro wo da yo,"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's mental and physical exhaustion must've been extreme as he didn't have an ounce of energy to ponder over the song's meaning.</p><p> </p><p>"Konagona ni kudake,"</p><p> </p><p>After taking a deep breath, Kageyama stared at the sky before closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Nani wo?"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, there's a pause - even the footsteps seemed to halt. Curiosity got a hold of Kageyama so, he gingerly opened his eyes. Then, he could've sworn his heart did a backflip, and an embarrassing squeak escaped him.</p><p> </p><p>In front of him, a pair of deep red eyes were intently staring through his soul - at least, that's what it felt like. Upon further observation, Kageyama noticed the person's gravity-defying hairstyle - as if the bright red hair doesn't catch enough attention.</p><p> </p><p>Lastly, Kageyama realized their close proximity. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes grew impossibly large in shock as he felt the stranger's warm breath fanning his face. Despite the lack of space, Kageyama tried to push himself further to the seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-"</p><p> </p><p>"Seishin wo da yo," </p><p> </p><p>The red-haired stranger finished his song in a whisper that Kageyama heard loud and clear. They stared into each other's eyes and, the ravenette was in slight awe as he noticed the person's unique smile.</p><p> </p><p>"So..."</p><p> </p><p>The person's talking voice dropped to an octave before he rose to his full height - which is impressive in Kageyama's opinion because now he's towering over him.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm..."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama felt himself shrinking under the person's gaze because it's too <em> intense </em> for his liking. He felt like an open book, and that doesn't sit right with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Hey, I'm Tendou Satori!"</p><p> </p><p>At last, Kageyama has a name for the intriguing stranger. He nodded to Tendou then, he moved to the left in case he wants to sit.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, didn't your team win earlier? What's with the long face? Are you not getting along with them?"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama felt his cheeks heating up in frustration, along with the furrowing of his brows.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did he watch the game? Does he play too? But, what's with this sudden conversation?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up."</p><p> </p><p>With enough coldness that he could muster, Kageyama glared at Tendou - he didn't even care if he's being rude.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh, you're one of those people who doesn't know how to handle their emotions so, they just expressed everything through anger, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Can't you just leave? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Stop what?"</p><p> </p><p>At this point, Kageyama's aware that Tendou is playing with him, but it didn't stop his growing frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop talking like you know me,"</p><p> </p><p>"But, I'm not talking like I know you. I'm simply guessing."</p><p> </p><p>Tendou even dared to shrug and playfully wiggle his eyebrows despite Kageyama's visible irritation.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care whatever it was - quit it."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, is it daddy issues or mommy issues? Both, maybe?"</p><p> </p><p>"For the last time, will you shut up?! You don't even know me."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, that's right! You haven't told me your name yet."</p><p> </p><p>A frustrated groan escaped Kageyama before he dragged his palm on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama Tobio."</p><p> </p><p>"The little setter!"</p><p> </p><p>"Little?"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's tone is evidently offended - his growth spurt started alright?</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Oikawa Tooru's kouhai, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>The mention of Oikawa's name piqued Kageyama's interest as he slowly decided to indulge in the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"You know Oikawa-san?"</p><p> </p><p>Despite the timid voice, the adoration and respect lacing the words were loud and clear. As creepy as it may look, Kageyama could've sworn there's a smug look in Tendou's face - almost as if he's celebrating victory, screaming "gotcha!"</p><p> </p><p>" Yes, yes!"</p><p> </p><p>"How did you two know each other?"</p><p> </p><p>For a while, the redhead looked thoughtful - his right hand on his chin and brows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>"They're a... formidable opponent."</p><p> </p><p>Before Kageyama can inquire further, a loud voice suddenly called Tendou.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to go!"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Semi-Semi, gimme a minute!"</p><p> </p><p>Then, Tendou stood up and put his hands in his pockets. Kageyama gave him a confused look when Tendou appeared to be scrutinizing him once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Well?"</p><p> </p><p>A joyous grin took over Tendou's face before enthusiastically waving his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"The best lesson I learned so far is the art of not giving a fuck about anyone, and if you think that you're doing the right thing, go for it! See ya, my friend, and may possibly be my kouhai!"</p><p> </p><p>Before Kageyama can process what Tendou said, the tall redhead is already skipping towards a boy with messy ash blonde hair and dark tips. </p><p> </p><p>That seemed to be the end of their meeting. A strange guy called Kageyama a friend - it was bizarre. His mind must've caught up to the present as the ravenette's eyes widened a fraction.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did I just gain a friend? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That day, Kageyama went home with his mind floating in the clouds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Kageyama quickly learned that a good thing comes with something unpleasant.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he got home, Kageyama's head started pounding like crazy. A head-splitting headache accompanied the boy's aching muscles. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama collapsed on the couch and buried his face in the nearest throw pillow. After a few beats of silence, Kageyama's stomach started grumbling - reminding him of the meals he skipped before their game.</p><p> </p><p>With that, he groggily made his way to the kitchen and ate an apple. When he found more strength to move, Kageyama made himself a quick dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Before calling it a night, Kageyama sat on his desk and did his assignments. Another sleepless night it seems, as he looked over the mountainous tasks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's life carried on as usual.</p><p> </p><p>Go to school, attend training, go home, train, eat, do assignments, sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The lack of sleep is borderline unhealthy as Kageyama shows up to class looking too grumpy and tired. All the piled-up stress caused Kageyama's temper to flare up, and his patience became thinner than it already was.</p><p> </p><p>And, he <em>still </em>hasn't met his soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, Kageyama feels hope slipping out of his fingertips. There's no way to meet them at this rate where Kageyama rarely goes out. When he's at school, he stays in his chair. During weekends, he sleeps for the entire day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nothing particularly noteworthy happened in two months. </p><p> </p><p>The fight between Kageyama and Kindaichi lessened. However, Kageyama is not blind to the way people act around him. They're two-faced. Everyone was smiling at him and acting friendly, but when they thought Kageyama wasn't around, they always voice their hatred for the boy.</p><p> </p><p>When Kageyama first heard them after accidentally eavesdropping, Tendou's words resounded in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The art of not giving a fuck about anyone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And so he followed the advice. Kageyama stopped caring about other's opinions.</p><p> </p><p>Their training carried on as usual. A few snide remarks occurred between Kageyama and someone from the team. Other than that, the vigorous practice for the next tournament kept them busy.</p><p> </p><p>However, that being said, Kageyama could feel himself drifting farther away from the team each day. Now, he's sure, he doesn't belong on the team - at least, not with them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The second tournament finally arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Along with the excitement, Kageyama could <em> feel </em>  the fear creeping on him. The team when they  <em> almost  </em>lost was still fresh in his mind, and he doesn't want to experience that ever again.</p><p> </p><p>To his delight, this game was going quite well.</p><p> </p><p>There was still some trouble spiking his tosses and complaints from the spikers, but Kageyama didn't dwell on it. After one particular toss, Kindaichi made his frustration known.</p><p> </p><p>"That was <em> too </em> fucking fast!"</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't! You just need to run faster!"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was aware of the confused stares on them, but he refused to back down.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you two, quit it!"</p><p> </p><p>However, at the referee's voice, they both had no choice but to end their bickering.</p><p> </p><p>The third set into the match, Kageyama took a deep inhale to calm his racing mind. He knows that if those mishaps continued, they might as well leave the court and admit defeat.</p><p> </p><p>Their team scored a few points with much difficulty - even their coach looks stressed. Kageyama doesn't know what's happening - the tosses he sent to the spiker had always been enough to break through the barriers. However, each toss was spiked with a struggle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don't mind - we'll get the momentum again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama tried assuring his mind as he repeated that statement over and over again. Soon, another ball was sent his way.</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes subtly narrowed in concentration, and as soon as it touched his fingertips, the ball was once again soaring in the air.</p><p> </p><p>It's calculated, sharp, quick, one that the other team would surely fail to block - it's the perfect toss that Kageyama could send.</p><p> </p><p>"KINDAICHI!"</p><p> </p><p>At their Kunimi's shout, Kageyama whipped his head behind to see why the satisfying sound of the ball slamming to the ground hasn't reached his ears yet. Kageyama watched in bewilderment as Kindaichi spiked the ball, looking forced and with no effort at all - causing the other team to block it and gain a point.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-"</p><p> </p><p>"Tsk, why do I have to keep spiking his tosses?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Instead of anger, Kageyama felt a hollow sensation slithering in his chest. His breaths came out in slow puffs - contradicting the intense pounding of his heart. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, everything hurts.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama numbly realized that everyone's looking at him, and their coach's mouth was moving. There's a sting in his eyes, and his ears were ringing.</p><p> </p><p>"-yama, switch out."</p><p> </p><p>As if his feet were on autopilot, Kageyama walked out the court with his head bowed in shame.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally, we can play without that suffocating genius."</p><p> </p><p>"He should go play with <em> his kind </em>."</p><p> </p><p>Their laughs resounded in Kageyama's ear despite the poor attempt at being discreet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, I really don't belong with them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With one last thought, Kageyama sat on the bench. A towel was resting on his head to cover his face. He tried to make himself as small as possible, desperately trying to hide from prying eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the whistle echoed, and the match started again.</p><p> </p><p>Small tremors took over Kageyama's body. His gaze was fixed on the ground while the water bottle is gripped tightly by his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They're judging me, pitying me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bile threatens to rise in his throat as his breathing became uneven.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I just want us to win, so why? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama absentmindedly excused himself. However, before he stood up to leave, Kageyama's eyes drifted to the team.</p><p> </p><p>His team - no - <em> the Kitagawa Daiichi Volleyball team,  </em> was playing. The way they move on the court is highly different from when Kageyama was playing with them. They looked focused and determined, playing together in a synchronized manner - they're playing at ease,  <em> they're happy. </em></p><p> </p><p>The ravenette couldn't bear to stay longer and forced his legs to move.</p><p> </p><p><em> It's </em>my <em>fault, wasn't it? </em></p><p> </p><p>Absentmindedly, Kageyama soon found himself under the shower. His tears freely raced down his cheeks along with the cold water. Kageyama silently allowed himself to be vulnerable inside the privacy of their locker room.</p><p> </p><p>He gripped his hair tightly and squeezed his eyes shut. Kageyama forced his tears to stop - knowing that he can't stay longer.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's mind is somewhere far away as he located his bag. With swift movements, he pulled out a fresh change of clothes and started dressing.</p><p> </p><p>However, in the middle of changing, the door suddenly swung open and revealed Oikawa and Iwaizumi in their full glory. When their eyes landed on each other, Kageyama's mouth parted and, he stood frozen in shock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They must've figured out I have two soulmates.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Are they disgusted? Creeped out? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama snapped out of his thoughts when he felt their eyes staying on his mark. Their intent gazes urge Kageyama to squirm and bolt out of the room, but fear caused him to remain rooted in his spot.</p><p> </p><p>As though Oikawa sensed his thoughts - the brunette slowly walked to him, followed by Iwaizumi. They stopped in front of Kageyama, and the latter is grateful at the comfortable distance.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobio-chan, we share the same mark - Iwa-chan as well."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa said in a low tone as if he's speaking to a frightened animal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, no, no </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes widened in the mixture of fear and disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Amidst his current misery, there's a lingering hint of happiness in Kageyama's heart as Oikawa's words registered to him. His thoughts were running in a thousand directions yet, each coming back as empty.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, no, no </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ravenette couldn't bring himself to stare back into those warm, chocolate eyes. Shame and guilt weigh heavily in Kageyama's back as his mind replays the embarrassing act that occurred earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama?"</p><p> </p><p>This time, Iwaizumi's voice echoed in the empty restroom. He uttered Kageyama's name in the form of a whisper. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's scary - no, it's terrifying - maybe something even worse. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Time passed in the room. No one said anything - all of their thoughts sealed their mouth shut - even their breathing came out in uneven puffs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please leave. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I...no...<em> can't," </em></p><p> </p><p>Before his mind can catch up, words came stumbling out of Kageyama's lips. To his ears, it's incoherent - impossible to understand - yet, it didn't stop the two hearts in front of him from shattering.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down first, Tobio-chan. Relax, let's clear everything up and talk. It's alright, you're alright."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa's sentence was shaky - even his hands were trembling at his sides. A poor attempt at a reassuring smile decorated his face despite his tensed posture.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, no. I can't be your soulmate - you deserve better. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>" I...-kawa-san, no,"</p><p> </p><p>Broken sentences accompanied his broken heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don't deserve either one of you - let alone both. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry,"</p><p> </p><p>With that, Kageyama grabbed his bag and ran as fast as he can - slamming the door on his way out. No matter how his mind and body scream to stop and look back - he couldn't bring himself to do so - not when Oikawa and Iwaizumi look so devastated and hurt.</p><p> </p><p>He ran with his head down without stopping even after he bumped people.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why can't I be perfect?! I'm only capable of causing misery to everyone! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tears were threatening to escape his eyes, but Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek until the metallic taste of blood overwhelmed his senses further. However, he didn't stop running until he reached their front door. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, Kageyama's aching legs gave out, and he slumped to the hard cement. He softly slapped himself, forced his body to move and enter the security of their house.</p><p> </p><p>His bag was thrown haphazardly somewhere before rushing to the comfort of his room. By then, tears cascaded down his face like there's no tomorrow. The salty liquid was ignored as Kageyama buried his face in the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>For once, he's thankful for his exhaustion and aching muscles as he gladly welcomed the darkness of dreamless sleep - tucked under the mountain of blankets.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moment Kageyama opened his blue eyes, he's met with the crisp air and the familiar room, illuminated by the moon.</p><p> </p><p>He softly rubbed the sleep off his eyes and quickly realized how swollen they are. Kageyama slowly made a beeline to the bathroom - purposely avoiding the mirror to see his reflection.</p><p> </p><p>After freshening up, Kageyama slumped on the chair where he usually does his assignments. His constant sniffles were the only sound occupying the room.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes passed of Kageyama staring at nothing before the white envelope in his peripheral vision caught his attention.</p><p> </p><p>With a shaking hand, he slowly grasped the neat envelope with minimal turquoise details. Inside, an invitation to a powerhouse school lies. At the end of the page, a sentence stood out the most - it was the one he's been reading since he received the letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You were also recommended by our current Captain and Vice-Captain - Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His chest painfully constricted at the mention of Oikawa and Iwaizumi's name. Kageyama's bottom lip started quivering as he desperately wiped his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why does it hurt so bad?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Each passing second equates a heavy feeling in Kageyama's stomach as his mind flashes Oikawa and Iwaizumi's broken expressions. </p><p> </p><p>The way Iwaizumi's eyes refused to meet anyone else even when his shoulders noticeably shook. And the way Oikawa's voice starts to crack as his eyes glistened with unshed tears - Kageyama <em> knows  </em>it'll haunt him for as long as he lives.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The only thing I'm good at is cause people pain. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Kageyama finally noticed the crumpled envelope in his hand, he quickly dropped it as if he was burned.</p><p> </p><p><em> I  </em> <strong> <em> can't </em></strong><em>go there. </em></p><p> </p><p>A small buzz from the nightstand caused him to violently flinch and, he scrambled to locate its source. Kageyama instantly felt his heart dropping as soon as he saw the 10 missed calls on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>After unlocking his phone, Kageyama's fingers immediately went to the inbox - already preparing an excuse and apology in his mind. However, all his train of thought halted after reading a message.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Mother: Your coach informed me that you were benched - might as well quit if you're just a burden to the team. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Mother: Anyway, I'll be attending your graduation, and I would like to meet your soulmates. If not, then your belongings must be packed already. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The cellphone was suddenly tossed somewhere in the room before the agonizing sobs and wails once again resounded in the empty house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The quality of this chapter is not up to my standards and I'll probably edit it soon, but school is SO busy and I just rushed this chapter because I wanted to get this out of my head. </p><p>Updates will probably be slower, I'm starting to get overwhelmed with so much stuff...AHHH pardon my rambling (╥_╥)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Coffee Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I-Iwaizumi-san! Coffee?!"</p><p>"Huh?" </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I read all your comments and I am very grateful to all of you for continuing to read this ahhhh &lt;333</p><p>Btw, this is set a month after the last chapter which means a month before their graduation!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 1 Month before Kageyama's Graduation </em>
</p><p> </p><p>To some extent, Kageyama is considered a genius.</p><p> </p><p>Academically? Yes, he is. Kageyama had always been an excellent student with perfect attendance and perfect scores. The teacher's favorite in class who doesn't cause unnecessary noises and trouble. Besides, good grades meant a small validation from his parents and a less suffocating day at their house.</p><p> </p><p>Musically? Yes, he is. Those countless hours of after-school instrument lessons were remarkable in the way Kageyama's nimble fingers phenomenally dance along with musical notes.</p><p> </p><p>Athletically? Yes, he is. Anyone with eyes could see how Kageyama easily stands out in the court. From his powerful serves, clean receives, sharp sets, and sturdy blocks - the talent in his hands are abundantly clear.</p><p> </p><p>However, outside those fields, Kageyama is absolutely clueless. Hence, the reason why for the tenth time in the past minute - Kageyama's palm softly collided with his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Should I really do this? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The prestigious tall, white buildings with fine, blue details stood before Kageyama as he nervously gulped. There's a silver gate nearby where a few students were chatting amongst themselves. Despite the unfamiliar faces, Kageyama's eyes focused on the proud school name written in bold letters.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Aoba Johsai </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Desperate times call for desperate measures indeed. </p><p> </p><p>After spending three weeks of pep talk and debating with his mind, Kageyama found himself arriving at the, <em>hopefully</em>, best course of action. </p><p> </p><p><em> They </em>have <em>to meet mother. </em></p><p> </p><p>Is Kageyama prepared for the thousands of disastrous outcomes that happen whenever his mother is involved in the subject? No.</p><p> </p><p>Did Kageyama get over the embarrassment and fear of meeting Oikawa and Iwaizumi? No.</p><p> </p><p>Is Kageyama scared of facing Oikawa and Iwaizumi? Yes.</p><p> </p><p>Does he have to suck it up and still try to do this? Yes.</p><p> </p><p>The initial plan is to put on his big boy pants, go to Oikawa and Iwaizumi's school, have the guts to face them, apologize, then <s>beg </s>ask them to meet his mother without spilling too much information. However, he's well aware that all of it was easier to be said than done. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If I'm lucky enough, maybe they'll only ignore me and nothing else?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama tried to cheer himself mentally as he took deep breaths to calm his nerves. He had three weeks to prepare for this day, three weeks to plan what should be said.</p><p> </p><p><em> Alright. So here's a sort of plan or outline of what I  </em> should <em>say: Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san - I sincerely apologize for the disaster that happened in that last game. There are some problems that I have to sort on my own, and I hope you can understand that. I didn't mean to hurt you - I'm just not ready yet. And, I know it's greedy for me to ask, but I need a favor. Will you please meet with my mother? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Tobio-chan?"</p><p> </p><p>A warm breath suddenly fanned Kageyama's face that caused him to shriek and jump in shock. The familiar chocolatey hair and teasing smirk soon registered in the ravenette's mind as his blue eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>It seems like the shock resulted in more misfortune than one. Instantly, the younger's mind went blank. Before Kageyama could even comprehend what's happening, his mouth moved faster than his brain.</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san! Meet my mother!" To his horror, Kageyama's mouth uttered the words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait, why did I say that?! After that disastrous last meeting, this is how I'm approaching him?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He started mentally chiding himself in frustration. Out of anything from his earlier thoughts - the greeting and the apology - Kageyama's mouth just had to choose to verbalize what's supposed to be the last part.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mouth! Come on, talk! Take back what you said or at least clarify it! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>However, his mouth didn't move at all and, Kageyama seemed to lose his voice. He hurriedly slapped a hand on his lips - blue eyes drifting everywhere <em>except </em>to Oikawa. Kageyama felt his cheeks heating up like crazy as he intensely glared at the cement to open up and swallow him to escape this embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?!" Oikawa finally exclaimed and tried to snap out of his dumbfounded state.</p><p> </p><p>Now, they're both incredulously staring at each other. Oikawa's pupils dilated in a series of rushing emotions - the poor guy looks utterly oblivious of what's happening. Silence surrounded them for a while, with the gears in Oikawa's mind turning agonizingly slow.</p><p> </p><p>"Please!"</p><p> </p><p>Again, Kageyama's mouth moved faster than his mind. Instead of explaining what he said, he bowed his head to hide his flustered expression. There's a brief pause before Oikawa took a sharp inhale.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why did I say please?! I'm supposed to explain! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wait! Now?! Meet your mother?! As in now?! She's here?!"</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa frantically whipped his head around in search of a woman resembling Kageyama. His body language spells out worry and panic as he repeatedly runs his hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?! Mother is here?!"</p><p> </p><p>Conversations involving his mother leave Kageyama's mind blank every time, which is the reason why he suddenly joined Oikawa in looking around to see his mother - completely forgetting the entire purpose of his visit to Aoba Johsai.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you asking me?!"</p><p> </p><p>By then, Oikawa started flailing his arms around.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why are we yelling?!"</p><p> </p><p>"We're panicking!"</p><p> </p><p>" Obviously! But, why are we <em>both </em>panicking?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Reasons! We're starting to attract attention!"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop yelling, Tobio-chan!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then stop yelling too, Oikawa-san!"</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other in bewilderment for a few seconds - both heavily panting as if they ran a marathon. </p><p> </p><p>Blink.</p><p> </p><p>Blink.</p><p> </p><p>Blink.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you guys yelling about?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?!" The two let out a high-pitched shriek at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>This time, Kageyama and Oikawa both jumped at the annoyed voice that joined their conversation. The spiker is standing a few steps behind Oikawa - his bag was haphazardly resting on his left shoulder, and he's holding some books in his right hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama?"</p><p> </p><p>The spiker is visibly confused at what's happening. Iwaizumi is used to having a bizarre day - courtesy of Oikawa - but seeing Kageyama is just on another level. On the bright side, hey - no one's on the verge of tears - that's a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>"I-Iwaizumi-san! Coffee?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p> </p><p>The spiker's confusion increased tenfold - first, he suddenly saw Kageyama, then the two seemed to be in a yelling match, and now, coffee?</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Kageyama failed to control his rebellious mouth. The ravenette's eyes widened even more before mentally slapping himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Coffee?! Really?! Not even a proper greeting?! We haven't seen each other in a month, and the first thing I said to Iwaizumi-san is coffee?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the side, Oikawa's jaw dropped in shock - his head swinging back and forth from Kageyama to Iwaizumi. The ravenette's face looks pale in disbelief, but Oikawa didn't ponder on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you just asked Iwa-chan out? Right in front of me? Does either of you even drink coffee? Can I go as well? Tobio-chan, you have to ask me out too! "</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, I did? Sorry? Uh no? I think?"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama silently scolded himself at how dumb he must've sounded, and answering a question with a question is impolite. Truthfully, Kageyama wants to wallow in self-pity under his blankets, then research how to hold conversations, and forgot this encounter happened once in his life.</p><p> </p><p>There's a minute of silence that they used to compose themselves. Iwaizumi silently ushered Oikawa and Kageyama to the nearby bench so they can all sit down and breathe - with the youngest between them.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, let's start from the <em>beginning </em>." Iwaizumi placed the books he was holding on his lap before crossing his noticeably more muscular arms over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>The finality in Iwaizumi's tone pierced through the silence that's starting to thicken with tension. As they said a month prior - they need to talk - Iwaizumi <em>needs </em>the closure to what happened. </p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to them, the emphasis on the word 'beginning' caused Kageyama's head to spin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Beginning? Starting from the match? Or just our earlier conversation? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In a timid voice, Kageyama decided to ask the two.</p><p> </p><p>" U-Uhm, which beginning?"</p><p> </p><p>They must've noticed Kageyama's discomfort that caused his voice to tremble so, Oikawa hurriedly cleared his throat and tried to speak in the calmest tone he can muster.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't we start with what happened the last time we met?"</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa took Kageyama's sharp inhale as a sign that it's the wrong topic to start. In reality, none of them were ready for that conversation despite dying to know the answers. It's bound to happen, but perhaps not in that setting.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, let's start with the meet your mother part instead?"</p><p> </p><p>If it was possible, Kageyama's shoulders tensed up even more. He tightly clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. Fortunately, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were able to read his body language and took it as a no.</p><p> </p><p>"Still no? Okay, then let's talk about the coffee part?"</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Kageyama let out a small sigh of relief - forcing his body to relax for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>" Can we talk?"</p><p> </p><p>" We're <em>waiting </em>to talk to you,"</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi wasn't looking at him when he said that. The emphasis that they're <em>waiting </em>for him caused a warm feeling to settle over Kageyama. It was confusing because why would they wait for him? They have each other already - why bother waiting for him after what he did?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don't deserve them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>To make sure his voice come out steadily, Kageyama cleared his throat a few times before responding. The ravenette unknowingly started fiddling with his fingers in anticipation- wrapping and unwrapping a band-aid on his index finger.</p><p> </p><p>" I saw a cafe on my way here. Maybe we can go there?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Even after what I did, please. Please. Please. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure,"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama couldn't even stop himself from releasing all the tensions in his body after hearing the affirmations. It took all his willpower to prevent his body from sagging down and melting.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. Before anything else, I owe-"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't owe us anything. What happened was...anyways, Oikawa and I already talked about it," Iwaizumi cleared his throat before continuing, "The point is, take your time."</p><p> </p><p>The sincerity and understanding tone in Iwaizumi's sentence caused Kageyama's eyes to widen in surprise. It didn't even bother him that Iwaizumi cut him off in the middle of talking or when he noticed the spiker's palm on Oikawa's mouth - preventing the brunette from speaking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Are they allowing me to do this at my pace? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay...Okay. Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>He refused to meet anyone's eyes because he's aware of the different emotions painted on his face at that moment. Kageyama doesn't know how many seconds passed before he heard Oikawa's chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>" Why do you look and sound so surprised, Tobio-chan? Tell you what, Iwa-chan and I are the worse at communicating, so we understand what you probably feel right now. Just remember that we're here when you're ready - please don't hesitate when it comes to us."</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Kageyama nodded in gratitude. The feeling of being understood and taking his feelings into consideration almost caused an overwhelming amount of happiness to wash over him - something that he never experienced in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Iwaizumi snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, this is the first time I heard you sound so mature. Who the fuck are you? Where's shittykawa?"</p><p> </p><p>"Iwai-chan! You're ruining the mood! I'm just practicing my speeches - the captain title will be mine next year, and I'm just reminding Tobio-chan why I'm his favorite person in the world."</p><p> </p><p>"And, he's back."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not my favorite person in the world."</p><p> </p><p>The offended gasp that escaped Oikawa caused a ghost of a smile to appear on Kageyama's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you teaming up against poor old me?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're ugly but, pouting makes you uglier so, stop that."</p><p> </p><p>"Mean! Tobio-chan, defend me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Iwaizumi-san is right - pouting doesn't suit you."</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa's face was priceless, which caused Kageyama to bite his tongue to suppress his smile and laughter. Afterward, Kageyama and Iwaizumi silently listened to Oikawa's complaints - basking under the warm afternoon sun.</p><p> </p><p>The scene felt nostalgic and reminded him of their time at Kitagawa Daiichi - the time when he felt the happiest. It used to be like this, after school hours, they'll walk home together, and Kageyama would silently listen to Oikawa and Iwaizumi bicker. On the other hand, Kunimi is laughing beside him and, Kindaichi providing a weird commentary.</p><p> </p><p>At the reminiscing, Kageyama couldn't help but sigh and inwardly shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Where did it all go wrong? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Would you look at that - mom is texting me to go home. As much as I would love to stay here, there are assignment waitings for me, Tobio-chan. I'm a busy and hardworking person."</p><p> </p><p>There's still a hint of pout in Oikawa's voice that snapped the youngest out of his thoughts. It was then that Kageyama noticed how much time passed because of the soft orange hue that settled over the surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>They all stood up without a word and started walking with Kageyama in between. Before they parted, the ravenette felt a nudge on his left side where Iwaizumi stood. </p><p> </p><p>In Iwaizumi's hand is a small piece of paper. Kageyama gently unfolded it and saw numbers neatly scribbled with the words: Iwa and 'Kawa next to them.</p><p> </p><p>"We can go to the cafe this Saturday - do you want us to pick you up?"</p><p> </p><p>" Thank you, but no need. I'll meet you there around 1 pm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, see you later, Kageyama. Be careful on your way home," Iwaizumi said with a relaxed expression.</p><p> </p><p>" Tobio-chan, don't miss me too much! Take care!"</p><p> </p><p>"Bye,"</p><p> </p><p>And, like the old times, they bid their farewells with a wave while Kageyama only replied with 'bye' and a nod.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he arrived home, Kageyama saved the numbers in his contacts and contemplated adding a heart next to them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the days passed in a blink of an eye out of Kageyama's eagerness.</p><p> </p><p>However, it became a recurring habit to hover over Oikawa and Iwaizumi's contact - type a message, stare at it for a few seconds, then delete.</p><p> </p><p><strong> From me: Hey, how's life? </strong> No, delete that.</p><p> </p><p><strong> From me: Wassup?  </strong>No, it doesn't sound like him, delete.</p><p> </p><p><strong> From me: Yow, how's it going, Oikawa-san?  </strong>No, it sounds like he's too close to them which, is not true - delete.</p><p> </p><p><strong> From me: Greetings, it's me, Kageyama.  </strong>No, it sounds too formal, delete.</p><p> </p><p>That happened every day - after deleting all those messages, Kageyama would cringe then throw his phone somewhere out of his sight. How do people start a conversation?</p><p> </p><p>It's an internal dilemma that occupied his every thought. A part of him wants to try talking to them, but another part of him yells that he'll be a nuisance.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, he tried composing a message. But, just like before - he typed it, scrutinize it like it's a groundbreaking research paper, cringed, then deleted it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That's it - this has to stop. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, Kageyama shut his phone and let the soft pillow muffle his frustrated scream.</p><p> </p><p>Before he knew it, Saturday arrived. </p><p> </p><p>There were no sent messages, and he didn't receive any either. Kageyama doesn't know what to feel about it, but he remembered that Oikawa and Iwaizumi don't have his number in the first place, which caused him to slap himself for idiocy.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama spent the entirety of his Saturday morning rummaging his closet in search of what to wear. At last, he chose a baby blue oversized hoodie, white pants, white converse, and baby blue socks.</p><p>For the occasion, he also decided to wear his watch with a white strap and completed it with a silver butterfly necklace.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I think it looks good enough? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He realized how much time he spent choosing clothes when the alarm on his phone echoed in the room - signaling that it's two hours before he has to meet Oikawa and Iwaizumi.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Kageyama immediately went to shower and diligently started to clean himself with vanilla-scented toiletries. He took his time in the shower feeling excited yet nervous to meet the two.</p><p> </p><p>Before leaving the house, Kageyama made sure to have his phone, wallet, and keys. He took a deep breath and started walking to the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>It's a silent walk with the occasional sound of vehicles running past him. The weather is pleasant, and the wind is a bit colder than usual. It only took Kageyama a few minutes before spotting the establishment.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama felt himself staring at the two guys standing by the cafe door. They look dashingly handsome and, an unusual feeling settled in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa wore a brown sweater with a white collar peeking out paired with checkered brown trousers and white shoes. </p><p> </p><p>Next to him is Iwaizumi tapping on his phone, wearing a plain oversized black shirt tucked in his black pants with a black belt that made his waist look smaller.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They look amazing together. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ravenette felt his cheeks heating up when Oikawa suddenly caught his gaze and enthusiastically waved. Kageyama speed-walked to them and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobio-chan!"</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi looked up from his phone and nodded at Kageyama before gesturing to head inside. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they stepped foot inside, the welcoming aroma of coffee swirled around the establishment and engulfed Kageyama's senses. He took a deep breath and silently followed the two until they stopped on the table in the back.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama sat first and was surprised when Iwaizumi sat next to him. Oikawa chose the seat in front of them. Surprisingly, despite the brunette's loud personality - he kept quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of focusing on his companion's handsome face, Kageyama decided to start reading the menu instead. Vaguely, he can feel goosebumps rising on the back of his neck as if someone's watching him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why is it too quiet? Should I say something? But, what? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Since he was a kid, Kageyama's number one struggle had always been socializing and making friends - a few years later, it hasn't changed. With a sigh, Kageyama looked up and slightly jumped when he noticed Oikawa's eyes on him. The latter immediately cleared his throat and casually spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Tobio-chan,"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you recommend?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I think that was a decent conversation starter? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama mentally pats himself on the back when Oikawa's grin widens before starting to point at all the items in the menu - explaining what they taste like and which one's looks stunning for Instagram.</p><p> </p><p>"Oooh, you have to try their cheesecakes! It's a must!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san, you seem to be familiar with the food here."</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously, it's my go-to date spot Tobio-chan since it's near our school. The girls love cafes, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Kageyama doesn't know why but he felt his mood plummeting at the reminder of Oikawa's popularity among girls. </p><p> </p><p>"Kidding! My sister loves the brownies here, so I've visited this place a few times already. I never went out with anybody else."</p><p> </p><p>When Kageyama raised his head, he saw Oikawa rubbing the back of his head while Iwaizumi suspiciously looked too focused on the menu. The ravenette didn't have time to ponder on it because the waitress soon arrived with a notepad in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Good afternoon. Are you ready to order?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good afternoon, I'll have a caramel macchiato and chocolate-caramel tart."</p><p> </p><p>" Dark chocolate cake slice and iced coffee, please."</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, I think a blueberry cheesecake and vanilla milkshake for me, please."</p><p> </p><p>"Got it,"</p><p> </p><p>The waitress left with their menu, and Kageyama started fiddling with his fingers - wanting to start the conversation, but he doesn't know how.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Kageyama, how's school?"</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Iwaizumi took the lead to start a conversation. Before Kageyama can reply - Oikawa beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>"Sheesh, Iwa-chan, why do you sound like a dad?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," he grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>" I'll be graduating in two weeks,"</p><p> </p><p>"Our baby Tobio-chan's growing up so fast! Soon, we'll face each other on the court again." Oikawa accompanied his sentence with a dramatic tone as he wiped fake tears.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama blushed and was about to retort but, the waitress arrived with their food and, the sight of pastries was enough to cut his thoughts. Apparently, Oikawa hadn't been lying when he said which ones were the best for social media aesthetics. His mouth started to water as he inhaled the inviting sweet scent on the plates.</p><p> </p><p>"Enjoy," the waiter sweetly smiled at them before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Without a second thought, Kageyama started to dig into his food. As soon as the sweet yet balanced and soft dessert hit his mouth - Kageyama let out a quiet noise of appreciation. In his peripheral vision, he saw Iwaizumi do the same.</p><p> </p><p>They were silently devouring the desserts on their plates until Oikawa broke the comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, sorry for being blunt, but what do we <em>really need</em> to talk about at this moment?"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama took a moment to sip his milkshake before answering.</p><p> </p><p>"My mother found out I met my soulmates and, she wants to meet you,"</p><p> </p><p>"Really?! When? What's her favorite flower? I'll buy a bouquet for her, or does she like wine? Do I have to switch my cologne? Is my hair length alright? My charisma should be enough to woo her but still gotta make sure to leave the best first impression,"</p><p> </p><p>" On my graduation,"</p><p> </p><p>" I can't wait!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oikawa-san, you wouldn't be that excited once you get to meet her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse him - he's been waiting for this all his life."</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi must've taken Kageyama's expression as a sign to continue so, he did.</p><p> </p><p>"We've known each other since we were babies so, he didn't really have to go through the whole 'meet the parents' stage. He's been waiting for this."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," understanding dawned on Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>"He sounds excited, but trust me, he's freaking out inside."</p><p> </p><p>After that, Iwaizumi picked up his fork and resumed eating the cake in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>" I am not freaking out, "</p><p> </p><p>"Liar,"</p><p> </p><p>" Tobio-chan, I think I saw your mom before, and she looks intimidating. Should I be scared?" Oikawa's tone was teasing as he continued to eat his tart.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," </p><p> </p><p>It must've come out more seriously than Kageyama intended because he saw how Oikawa visibly paled and gulp afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>"I-it doesn't matter! No one can resist my charms!" Oikawa tried to cover up his initial stutter with a cough but, it didn't stop Iwaizumi from snickering.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we only meeting your mom Kageyama? Or is your dad going as well?"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama halted in the middle of drinking his milkshake as he looked at Iwaizumi. He slowly gulped the sweet drink in his mouth before answering carefully.</p><p> </p><p>"My father is out of the country,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, for work?" Oikawa inquired.</p><p> </p><p>The ravenette is aware that they only want to get to know him. But he'll really appreciate it if the conversation shifted to another topic.</p><p> </p><p>"So it's only you and your mother living together?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, she's in Tokyo."</p><p> </p><p>There's a dismissive tone in Kageyama's sentence that implied that the conversation about his family should end at that. However, Oikawa seemed to not noticed it.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobio-chan, you're the spitting image of your parents. Not just physically too, even in the way they present themselves - you're also like that." Oikawa said in a light tone before sipping his drink.</p><p> </p><p>To some people, it would be a compliment, but not for Kageyama. In his eyes, his parents were one of the fakest people to exist. They lie to please people, they're cunning and manipulative, his parents do everything to appear that they're above others - and Kageyama hates that - he doesn't want to create a facade for others.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the food in his tongue tasted dull.</p><p> </p><p>" Excuse me - I need to go to the restroom." Kageyama hastily said after wiping his lips with his handkerchief.</p><p> </p><p>"It's over there on the left."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama left without another word - content when he saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi went back to eating and didn't seem to think that there's something suspicious with his actions.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, he doesn't need to use the restroom. However, a moment to breathe and calm his nerves seemed appealing enough to leave Oikawa and Iwaizumi's company. A sigh escaped him before deciding to go back to their table.</p><p> </p><p>When Kageyama emerged from the restroom, he stopped a few feet behind the two. From a distance, Kageyama could still hear the two clearly without being seen. The ravenette doesn't even know why he's eavesdropping, but a part of him was curious after seeing Oikawa's panicked and Iwaizumi's exasperated expression.</p><p> </p><p>"What do I wear? Pink?? No. Oh, what if I do strapless? No! Screw it! I'll wear jeans and make a statement! No, that's lame!! AH! Or do I wear the black tux? Yeah, black tux sounds nice."</p><p> </p><p>"Why do I feel like I've heard that line before?"</p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan, that's not the point! You are not helping!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you so worked up already? It's two weeks from now - we have plenty of time."</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter when or where it is! We're meeting Tobio-chan's mom! We have to look our absolute best - I mean, I <em>always </em>look fantastic but still!"</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Kageyama noticed the corner of Iwaizumi's lips twitch in annoyance and his scowl deepen - he immediately walked over to them.</p><p> </p><p>"It looks like it'll rain soon - I think it's time to call it a day?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you're back, Tobio-chan! "</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I think I've seen an article earlier that says it'll rain today."</p><p> </p><p>The trio started collecting their belongings and cleaning the table before they stood up. All the employees watched in delight as they noticed the three fixing their chairs as well.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, the clouds were tinted grey, and the wind ruffled their hair. However, there are a few unspoken words that caused them to stop outside of the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobio-chan! I know you'll miss me, so we have to do this again soon, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>It's Oikawa that broke the silence with his usual air of confidence but with a hint of underlying hesitance.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of course."</p><p> </p><p>The brunette's eyes twinkled in glee at the affirmative he received and, he almost hugged Kageyama tightly. Instead, he turned to Iwaizumi with a smug grin.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the assured statement, Kageyama isn't aware of what exactly prompted him to agree - but somehow, it felt like the right thing to say.</p><p> </p><p>" It had been a fun day. I guess we'll get going then, see you around Kageyama. Take care, alright?" </p><p> </p><p>The ever-present gruffness in Iwaizumi's voice contradicted the shy smile he wore and the light pink that dusted his sharp cheekbones.</p><p> </p><p>"Softie Iwa-"</p><p> </p><p>Before Oikawa can finish his teasing, Iwaizumi pushed him in the direction of their way home. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut it."</p><p> </p><p>"Bye-bye, Tobio-chan! After all this, I can't wait to crush you on the court! Text me!"</p><p> </p><p>"See you, Kageyama."</p><p> </p><p>The ravenette didn't respond verbally and chose to nod and wave at them. From where Kageyama was standing, he watched the two playfully bump each other's shoulders while laughing. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Kageyama felt discomfort in his cheeks. He slowly raised a hand to inspect it before he looked down in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Have I been smiling all this time? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He forced himself to erase the peculiarity in the situation before starting to walk home. The silence didn't bother Kageyama as he tried walking faster in case it rains.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he entered the house, Kageyama plopped on the sofa and pulled out his phone. Contrary to the earlier days, this time, Kageyama found the courage to send the message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> To: Oikawa-san </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Thank you for today. I had fun - Kageyama. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> To: Iwaizumi-san </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Thank you for today. I had fun - Kageyama. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Not a minute passed before Kageyama's phone lit up with new messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> From: Oikawa-san </strong>
</p><p><strong> I mean, I was there so, I'm sure you did!!  </strong> ❀ܓ(｡ <em> ◠ </em> ꇴ ◠｡ )</p><p><strong> We definitely have to do it again!!!  </strong> o((*^▽^*))o</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> From: Iwaizumi-san </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> I'm glad you did :) </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night, Kageyama laid in bed wrapped in his blankets - recalling the entirety of his day. The distant pitter-patter of the rain brought drowsiness over him, and soon he felt his eyelids became heavy. </p><p> </p><p>Before allowing sleep to consume him, Kageyama thought to himself that perhaps, every once in a while, there's no harm in indulging in the idea of love and soulmates.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, he dreamt of fluffy-looking chocolate hair and hidden shy smiles, along with the aroma of coffee.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like this is too ooc? But hey I have a Calculus exam tomorrow and I need my dose of fluff haha<br/>(。・ω・。)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticisms, comments, and kudos are HIGHLY appreciated (trust me, I couldn't stop smiling after seeing them &gt;///&lt;)</p><p>Be my friend! My Twitter acc is Ayennnnie, I post OiKage content! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>